A Tainted Heart
by ScarletMidnigt19
Summary: Her heart was pure, but after he broke her and they betrayed her, it slowly turned tainted. She realized that sometimes friends cannot be trusted.Will she seek revenge and let her hatred consume her? Or Will someone else come and help her heal her tainted heart? Inspired by "The broken pieces left." R&R
1. Her Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own GA or CCS or any of its characters. Only some characters like Akane and some characters in further chapters.

 **AN: What's up readers? I'm back! Anyways currently i'm editing my current chapters. I was re-reading my story and I noticed a lot of grammar mistakes and stuff that didn't quite make sense, so i'm fixing that right now, once i'm done fixing these chapters, i'll have the new chapter ready to upload. So if you get any notifications about chapters that have already been uploaded just know that it's me editing. Thanks for bearing with me! - SM19**

 _'…' Thoughts_

"..." Speaking

* * *

It was dismissal time at Gakuen Alice, and the hallways were empty, void of any life. Only a certain brunette walked the hallways, in search for someone, her name is Mikan Sakura, a thirteen year old girl with mid waist-length hair and beautiful, mesmerizing hazel eyes, she was a pretty girl in her own way, her chest was plain, but her body was somewhat attractive to many guys, she has a pear shape body. Currently, she was heading toward the sakura tree, a very special place for her. She was going to meet with her boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga. A lad with raven colored hair and beautiful crimson eyes who was also thirteen years old. He had skipped class once again. It was nothing new for Mikan.

She turned right reaching the hallway that led to the exit, but before she was able to flee the building and reach her destination, She saw something completely insane and horrifying. Stepping back, she turned back, as her back rested on the wall, her right hand clasped over her mouth in order to keep the sobs from coming out. There in front of the door that led to the exit she saw her boyfriend of four months kissing another girl. Mikan was stunned, a surge of emotions were rising up within her, shock, sadness, betrayal, but most of all an unbridadle rage. She was about to step out and say something when the girl finally spoke up. She looked somewhat familiar. That's when she realized who she was. Luna Koizumi.

"Natsume~ when are you going to break up with that girlfriend of yours? You know, I can't always be skipping Jinno's class!"

'What?!' Mikan thought shocked.

"Whatever. not like you care about his class" Natsume stated in his nonchalant voice

"Yes, that's true, I rather be with you, and have our little make-out sessions~" Luna said in a seducing voice. Mikan's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, he had been cheating on her for a while now. Mikan was about to leave when she heard something that spiked her interest

. "Also, here..Imai got the manga that you wanted" Luna said while handing him the manga. Natsume grabbed it and started skimming through the pages.

'Hotaru?' Mikan thought.

"I can't believe you made a bet with Imai just to get a new manga each week." Luna said flabbergasted, 'what bet?' Mikan thought, Luna as if reading Mikan's thoughts, asked that very same question.

"If I make Polka fall for me and she accepts to be my girlfriend, then Imai will have to give me a new manga every week that I'm with her, it was a pretty easy bet, she fell into my hands in a snap" Natsume shrugged his shoulder like it was no big deal while not taking his eyes of his newly acquired manga.

Mikan's breath hitched. She couldn't believe it, why would Hotaru do that to her, she didn't understand anymore. Mikan took a tentative step back. If she watched this anymore she didn't know if she could keep her emotions in check, so she ran, her vision getting blurry every passing second with tears in her eyes.

'Hotaru wouldn't do that she wouldn't! She's my best friend she wouldn't! They're lying'

Finally she stopped running and for some reason her feet led her to Hotaru's lab, she didn't know why she was there, but again her feet were leading her to the entrance. She was just a couple feet away, when it suddenly opened, Mikan panicked and she hid. Coming out of the lab was Hotaru and Ruka.

"Imai-san, don't you think that what you did was wrong?" Ruka asked

"I have no idea what you're talking about" She answered her monotone voice leaving a sour taste in Mikan's mouth.

"About the bet Imai-san. Sakura-san is bound to find out" He replied to her

"No she won't, Mikan is a complete idiot and you know it" She replied nonchalant. Mikan stared at the two of them trying hard once again to analyze the situation, but what was there to analyze. Everyone she had known and trusted, and put faith in, had just turned out to be out for her. She clenched her fists. Her nails digging into the palms of hands.

'What? So it's true! That can't be! Why didn't Ruka tell me?!' She thought to herself. Mikan had enough! She didn't want to hear anything anymore.

She ran back to her dorm and locked it, her Best friend wasn't her best friend, her friends that she trusted weren't her friends, her supposed boyfriend wasn't her boyfriend.

And that's when Mikan realized that not everything is as it seems.

* * *

Mikan woke up that morning remembering the events that had happened last night. She couldn't understand why they would do that to her. Why would her best friend make a bet that included her?

She couldn't believe it, well it didn't matter anymore.

Just as Mikan was heading towards her class to tell Narumi-sensei that she was going to head to the headmaster's office she heard a commotion in her class, it was usual for her, since her class was the loudest out of all the others, but this commotion made her stop in her tracks, they were talking about her.

'you have to be kidding me' She thought to herself

"50 rabbits that Natsume dumps Mikan next week" a classmate of her shouted clearly a girl

"100 rabbits for me" came another

"70 rabbits that Natsume and Mikan are still together by next week"

"What?! Why, would Natsume want to stay with Mikan! She's an idiot and a clumsy girl, she doesn't deserve to be with Natsume!"

"Yeah! And she's so annoying to! Always clingy and sticking her nose in other people business!"

"So is that all for today, then?" A monotone voice, that she recognized to be Hotaru, spoke up for the first time, but not to defend her. No. Her obsession with money is all that counts. She was furious, everybody in her class knew and everybody was betting and pitching in, and nobody, NOBODY, defended her or told them to stop.

'WHAT THE HELL!' was all that was in Mikan's mind at the moment.

She took a few deep breaths before walking inside the classroom, and tried to be cheerful when walking inside.

"Ohiyo minna-san!" Mikan shouted as she stepped inside the classroom, faking one of her bright smiles. Nobody taking notice.

As soon as the class heard Mikan they all panicked, not knowing what to do, some were about to greet her back pretending nothing had happened.

"Ohiyo minna-san~~" Narumi-sensei, their homeroom and English teacher greeted them as he bounced his way into the class. He wore a frilly white long sleeved shirt with frills at the end of the sleeves, neon-purple leggings that say princess in color pink at the thighs, with white flats that had a pink bow at the front of the shoe, and he wore a pink headband.

"Ahh! Narumi-sensei I have to ask you something!" Mikan said

"Ah, Mikan-chan~~ before you ask me anything the headmaster is asking for you~" Narumi told her in his usual cheerful tone

"The Headmaster?!" Mikan asked clearly surprised, at this she heard the whole class gasp, and one certain raven haired girl looked up, curiosity seen in her eyes

"Hai! You know the way don't you!" It was more of a statement than a question

"Hai!" She replied cheerfully, now this spiked the interest of the young raven haired girl, nobody was ever sent to the headmaster's office and Mikan ad never gone, so how does she know where to go. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the back door open and in came Natsume walking in quietly.

"See you later Mikan~~" He said cheerfully as she walked out of the class.

A raven haired girl, watched as her brunette friend walked out. Many questions danced around in that genius brain of hers, all of them related to this situation, she was intrigued or so to say. She knew she wouldn't get any answers now as her friend had already left, and she wouldn't dare go and ask the gay bastard. Making up her mind Hotaru decided that she would ask Mikan when she came back from the Headmaster's office.

Once Mikan was out of the class, she heard an uproar in her class. Questions being thrown at Narumi.

"Narumi-sensei why is Mikan going to the headmasters office? Is she in trouble?" one asked

"Is Mikan going to get expelled sensei?" another asked

And so on and so on.

Mikan chuckled a little at that statement. The Headmaster was actually her uncle, Yukihira Kazumi. Older and only brother of her father Yukihira Izumi, so if she gets called up to the headmaster's office it would be nothing bad, but she did wonder why he would call her.

She stood in front of two oak wooden doors, she knocked twice before she heard a "Come in".

She stepped inside the big room, many portraits held in the walls. She made her way towards the mahogany desk that was in the middle of the room, as she reached the desk she came face to face with a sculpture that made her smile. The sculpture had two lionesses on the sides, One was on the left and the other was on the right, right next to the lionesses were baby cubs two in each side and in the middle at the top of both of the lionesses, stood a lion keeping watch over his family protecting them. She was glad her uncle liked it, for she had given it to him on his birthday. But that was six years ago, and he still had it, she was glad.

"Mikan-chan, Ohayu" Came the voice of her uncle interrupting her thoughts

"Ah... Oji ohayu, you needed me?" She asked

"Hai your parents called" He stated.

"My parents?"

"Yes, your parents. They really miss you and want to see you. Now, Mikan I suggested to them that it would be better if you moved back in with them that way you could spend more time with them. They said it's your choice but if you decide to move back in with them they'll be really happy"

"You told them, that it would be better if I moved in with them?! Then that'll mean I'll be going to America?!" She asked shock written all over her face

"Yes"

"When will I be leaving?" She asked.

"I could schedule a flight for next week"

"Is there an earlier flight?"

"Let me see, there's one tomorrow morning"

"Great! I'll be leaving in that one!"

"But won't that be a little early I'm assuming that your parents will be expecting you next week"

"Perfect, than that way it'll be a surprise!" She said giggling

"Alright, I'll be contacting your brother then, you'll be needing an escort after all"

"Hai! Arigatou Oji!"

"Your welcome Mikan, I suggest you go pack your stuff and rest, I'll call someone so that they can take you to your house, you also have to tell Kishio-san about you moving, and if you decide she can come along, but remember you have to be at the airport early"

"Hai! But I have to go to the dorms to get some of my stuff first, Ja ne!"

"Ja"

And with that she left her uncle's office and headed to her dorm to pack. Once she packed all of her stuff which wasn't much, since most of it was back at her house. Which wasn't really a house, more like a mansion, considering who her parents were.  
When she was done, she turned back around and gave the room a final look. The room looked like nobody had used it for a while, it was empty, void of any life, except for the pictures she had left behind. She made sure that she would leave anything that reminded her of them, since they wanted to be using her as toy, and a way of gaining money, she would never forgive them. She would leave all those pictures that contained memories with all of her 'friends'.

'Screw all of them, they don't deserve to be forgiven, and I won't forgive them anytime soon! Or will I ever forget what they did, those Bastards!' She thought mad at what they had done.

With one last look at the room she turned and closed the door behind her, not once looking behind her. She got to the gates and there she saw a black car waiting for her.

* * *

'Mikan is still not back, what's taking her so long? i swear when i see her i'm going to kill her for making me worry' A certain raven haired girl thought to herself, but she wasn't the only one worried.

'where is polka? she better be back soon or else i'll burn all of her hair' Natsume thought worried, even though he had his manga on his face, he would've known if Mikan was there.

'I wonder if Sakura-san is alright, she's taking really long in the headmaster's office' Ruka thought

Classes went by smoothly, and no Mikan had appeared, this made everybody feel uneasy.

"Oi! Narumi, where's Mikan?" Hotaru asked, Natsume and Ruka behind her.

"EH? you mean she's still not back" he asked shocked that she was still not back.

"That's why were asking, baka!" Hotaru said

"They sure are taking a long time...I wonder~" Narumi mumbled low enough for nobody to hear, that is except the three that were standing right in front of him, Hotaru and Natsume raised a questioning brow at him but he paid no heed to it.

"Narumi! what do you mean?" Ruka asked.

"Huh!..Nothing..nothing at all" He mumbled as he exited the room with his pointer finger in his chin, he knew something but they didn't want to ask him.

They all made their way to their seats, worrying if Mikan was all right. They all just waited until Mikan would come to them and tell them a stupid thing like there was nothing to worry.

* * *

"Yukihira-sama, I am Yamamoto Nagihiko, and I'll be at your service for today" The chauffeur said, bowing his head towards Mikan.

"Yoroshiku Yamamoto-san" Mikan said while giving him a curt nod.

With that out of the way they made their way to the Yukihira residence, Mikan went inside and headed towards her room packing all of her stuff, with Akane, her babysitter, helping her. After they were done Akane went to pack her own stuff, leaving Mikan in her room, she took all of the stuff that reminded her of her so called friends and threw them or either ripped them. Most of the things were Hotaru's. Her so called best friend since the 3rd grade. Inventions, pictures, souvenirs that she had given her after some of her trips, she threw them away not caring anymore at all.

She was almost done throwing all of Hotaru's gifts away, when she spotted a picture frame on her coffee table. In the frame there wasn't a picture, but a note. Curious, she picked it up and started scanning over the lines of sloppy kanji.

Hi, I'm Hotaru, I'm new here, and I wanted to make some friends, you seem nice. What's your name?

It was the first time they had ever met. Hotaru used to sit behind Mikan in the third grade. She was always passing notes. When the teacher's back was turned Hotaru would toss a crumpled note to Mikan. This. This was their first note.

Mikan looked at her trash can and flung the message in, picture frame and all. Glass broke as steady tears began to pour down her face. That was the last of Hotaru. She took a moment to straighten herself out. No use getting on a plane in tears. She would take her new life in stride. No regrets. No mistakes. She would succeed where she failed here. Mikan would make something of herself yet. With one last sniff she sat down on her bed. Akane wrapped her arms around her, they didn't say anything, they just sat there, enjoying each other's company.

Finally done with everything, she went straight to bed and knocked out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning she was up and early. She was wearing high waisted camo pants, with black caged heels, a black halter crop top, and an army green bomber jacket, and a pair of black sunglasses that laid in her hair to finish off her look, simple but cute. She was with Akane in the back seat of the car heading towards the airport, Akane was wearing a long sleeved burgundy shift dress with black knee high boots, her black waist length hair was done into a french braid, with two strands of hair loose to frame her face perfectly, making people mesmerize themselves into her beautiful baby blue eyes. They both had the same idea, that if they were going to see the Yukihira's again after a couple years they had to be dressed properly.

They were already at the airport with Mikan's uncle too see them off.

"Sayonara, Mikan-chan, take care and greet your parents for me" Mikan's uncle said.

"Hai, I will" she said, and gave him a hug and a peck in the cheek, once he let her go he turned to Akane.

"Kishio-san, Please take care of Mikan you know how she can be"

"Yes, too true" She chuckled at that statement "Don't worry I'll take care of Mikan-chan, Yukihira-san" she smiled.

"Thank you, and you take care also" He said.

"I will, same goes for you, you old coot" she gave him a small smile "Now, Mikan-chan, our flight is about to leave so we should go now" She suggested staring at Mikan.

"Hai!" She replied and then gave her full attention to her uncle "Sayonara Oji" she gave him one last hug and ran to the entrance of her flight.

Once there both Akane and Mikan turned and waved goodbye to Kazumi. They boarded the plane and left, while the old Mikan stayed back in Japan, and the New Mikan flew to America.

Never once turning her head back as soon as those doors closed, she had made her decision, and now she couldn't go back, and she wouldn't go back. She made the right choice. She was sure of it.


	2. The New Mikan

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or CCS or any of its characters. Except for Akane, Mrs. Harrison, and Anthony  
**

 _'…' Thoughts_

"..." Speaking

* * *

In the huge crowd of people in the airport, there stood a young brunette waiting impatiently. Mikan Sakura...scratch that Mikan Yukihira, was with her babysitter, the person that trusted her and never doubted her. Akane Kishio. They were currently waiting for Mikan's brother, but he was nowhere to be seen, considering that he was an antisocial person, of course he would find this unpleasant. A slouched over figure walked slowly towards them, the black hoodie that he wore obscured his facial features, giving no clue to who he might be.

The mysterious person stopped in front of them, pulling his hood off revealing his identity.

"Mikan, it's good to see you" He said as he hugged her

"Ni-san, I missed you!" Mikan replied as they parted

"Thanks for taking care of her while we were gone Akane"

"It was no problem, I love being around Mikan-chan anyway" Akane smiled.

"Any-way we should leave" Mikan said

"Right, let's go then"

Rei Yukihira, is Mikan's older brother, he is 19 years old, he has black hair with eyes to match, many people have seen Mikan and her brothers, and no one, absolutely no one believe that they're siblings whatsoever since they look nothing alike.

Helping the chauffeur, Rei put Mikan's and Akane's stuff inside the trunk, and once they finished, they took their seats inside the cab, and took off.

"Mom and Dad are at their job meetings they'll be getting home in about two hours, same goes for the lil brat, he has soccer practice, so that should be enough time don't you think?" Rei said with a smirk in his face, knowing well enough that Mikan was really impatient. Mikan leaned her head against the windowsill of the car, her cheek flattening out against the side.

"..Great.." Mikan rolled her eyes. Akane chuckled.

* * *

Mikan, and Akane were seated at the dinner table waiting for the rest of the family, Rei was at the door waiting to greet them as soon as they walk in. Then they heard voices.

"Okaerinasai, Oka-san, otou-san"

"Ahh, Rei okaeri" A female voice said which they concluded to be Yuka, Mikan's mother.

"How was soccer practice, brat?" he asked

"Okay, I guess" A younger male voice nonchalantly answered

The voices got louder and louder, so they knew they were getting closer. As soon as they entered the dining area, Yuka and Izumi stood still in their spot, shocked.

"MIKAN!" They both screamed in joy

"OKA-SAN, OTOU-SAN!" Mikan screamed running to them and hugging them. They embraced together, Mikan could almost feel his heartbeat through his freshly dry-cleaned suit. After they let go from the hug Mikan's father, Izumi had tears in his eyes

"Mikan!..I...mis..sed..yo..u" He wailed between sobs, but she just ignored him and ran up to her little brother and gave him a big hug

"YOUICHI!" she screamed

"ONEE-CHAN~"

* * *

A few days had passed since Mikan and Akane's arrival, and the whole family had finally calmed down. They had told Mikan that in two days she would be studying in Alice Academy America.

Finally it was Mikan's first day at Alice Academy America or AAA for sure.

She was currently in the car with Youichi, and as it turns out their new school was on winter break and let everyone go home. Since she didn't have the uniform yet, she wore a burgundy wool sweater with the front tucked into her mom jeans, completing the look she wore black vans. She had done her wavy brown hair into a messy bun, her hazel eyes were cold and showed no sign of emotion beneath them, just as she would like it on her first day.

After what happened in Gakuen Alice, she would not let anyone humiliate her again. Youichi was wearing the school uniform, a white shirt underneath a black sweater, and red pants with black shoes. He looked over curiously at his sister, reading her face, and then took the same, stoic face she did, but not before looking up encouragingly at Mikan, to see if he was doing it correctly.

They arrived at the school gates and were greeted by a teacher who was to be Mikan's homeroom teacher. Her teacher was around her early 20's, she was of black skin-color, and had black hair that was in a bob and light green eyes that stood out against her skin.

"Hello~ I'm Mrs. Harrison, your homeroom and english teacher. Welcome to Alice Academy!" she said cheerfully.

Mikan only waved.

"Now, your stuff will be sent to your dorm. Here is your key. Now, you are not allowed to leave the school grounds without our permission except only for weekends, do keep in mind if you leave for the weekend make sure to come back Monday before classes start, if you leave on work-related trips we will be notified on when you will leave and come back. Curfew is at 10 and roll call is twenty minutes later. If you miss curfew you will be punished, no exceptions. Dinner is at 6 on the dot. No boys are allowed in the girl's dormitory, and vice versa. Every wednesdays we clean, so there are no classes. Now if you'll follow me towards the class" She said while turning around and starting to walk away, Mikan followed her.

"Please stay out here and come in when I call you." she said as she walked inside the classroom. Mikan didn't have much to do except wait. She tried to peek through the small window on the door, but a small curtain blocked her vision. Inside she heard the muffle voice of Mrs. Harrison address the class.

"Good morning! Everyone!"

"Good morning Mrs. Harrison" The class responded

"I have good news today, we have a new student, please treat her well" She announced clasping her hands together. "Please come in!" She yelled. Mikan paused before entering, and then quietly entered into the classroom, face expressionless. There was another pause in which Mikan took a moment to scan the classroom. Mrs. Harrison ushered her forward.

"Please introduce yourself"

"Mikan Yukihira" She said plain and simple.

Many gave her a curious stare, as she had said nothing about herself other than her name. She didn't react and only looked at Mrs. Harrison

"My seat?" Mikan snapped. Despite her curt behavior the stares made her more uncomfortable than she would care to admit.

"Ahh...you're seat is in the back, that's the only available seat for now..we could change someone if you want" Mrs. Harrison said, but Mikan was already making her way to her seat.

"Alright then. Okay class, I have to go to talk to the principal, so it's a free period~" Mrs. Harrison said as she skipped to the door and left.

Mikan sighed and laid her head on the desk, planning to take a nap. She was dozing off when a girl with red hair approached her.

"Sorry but you can't sit here" The girl told Mikan

She stared at her and raised an eyebrow "And why is that?"

"Nobody is allowed to sit next to Anthony without my approval"

Mikan rolled her eyes, and laid her head back down, blocking the girl's excessive shouting.

"Hey, get up, you can't sit there!"

"HEY!"

"Are you even listening to me?!"

With a loud bang she was cut off by a hand slamming a desk, making her and her classmates flinch at the sudden impact.

"Shut it" A boy with brown hair and amber eyes hissed "Or should I shut you myself" he said in a low deadly tone, while glaring daggers at her. The girl just stood quiet, frozen for a couple seconds.

"Hmph. Whatever" The girl said and then turned around and left

Mikan, lifted her head up and saw that the guy that had slammed his hand on the desk, was not in the classroom before. He was standing by the doorway, his hand still on the desk, the poor kid who's desk he had slammed, looked the other way not daring to make eye contact with the chestnut haired boy. Behind him stood three girls and two boys. One girl had mid-waist length light blue hair with gray eyes. The other girl had long dark violet hair that passed her waist, and had amethyst eyes. The last girl had honey brown hair that barely reached her shoulders, she had emerald eyes. Both of the boys had midnight blue hair with eyes to match. One of them had a star mark underneath his left eye, he was bit taller than the others. The other boy had glasses, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

They were all making their way towards her, well at least the girls. The guys were heading towards the boy who she assumed his name was Anthony.

"Hi!" The girl with violet hair greeted Mikan. She just waved her hand at her.

"Are you the new student?" The light blue haired girl asked. And again Mikan just nodded her head.

"What's your name?" The honey brown haired girl asked

"Mikan" She answered

"Please to meet you Mikan. I'm Sakura Kinomoto. And this is Tomoyo Daidouji" She said pointing to the violet haired girl who grinned at Mikan "And this is Nobara Ibaragi" She pointed to the light blue haired girl who waved shyly at Mikan. Sakura was about to say something else but stopped when she spotted a lad with midnight blue hair and glasses approaching them with a grin on his face.

"So tell me why was that girl yelling at you?" He asked

"Why do you want to know?" Mikan said in her stoic voice

"I believe it involves the idiot over there" he said pointing at the lad that was sitting next to Mikan.

"Hey!" They heard him yell.

"maybe it does involves stupid over there" Mikan replied to the boy shrugging her shoulders

"I am not an Idiot or stupid!" He yelled back at them

"The idiot that's screaming right now his name is Anthony Collins" he informed Mikan

"hmm" Mikan hummed, not caring at all for his name

"I must say that's a perfect name for an buffoon like him don't you think?"

"Hey are you even listening to me" Anthony growled

"Perfect indeed" She replied monotonously while ignoring Anthony's yelling

"Eriol Hiiragizawa" He said with a grin extending his arm towards Mikan

"Mikan Yukihara" She replied stoic, while shaking Eriol's hand

"I have a feeling she's going to be a female version of Eriol...UGH! this is going to be hell" The boy with chestnut hair groaned

"I don't think it's that bad. At least the girls will know what being with Eriol feels like" The boy with the star mark said with a smirk on his face. The girls hearing this glanced at each other with worried looks on their faces

"Why Tsubasa that hurt you know" Eriol said clenching the spot where his heart is.

The boy with chestnut hair just rolled his eyes at Eriol. "yeah right" he snorted

"Anyways...We haven't properly introduced ourselves, I am Tsubasa Andou, and this grouchy lad beside me is Syaoran Li" He said glancing at Syaoran, he just nodded his head and glared at Tsubasa for calling him grouchy, "And this sleepy fellow is Anthony Collins" he pointed at Anthony "Yo!" He greeted raising his hand.

Mikan just looked at all of them and nodded her head at them.

She then put down her head in her desk trying to take the nap that she wanted.

"Hey are you just going to ignore us?" Anthony growled

"Probably, she's tired" Nobara said in her shy voice

"No, she's just plainly ignoring us" Syaoran said

"Oh, come on, like Nobara said she's probably tired" Sakura tried to reason

"Yeah right" Anthony snorted

SCREECH

The group turned their attention towards Mikan, seeing that she was already heading towards the doors

"Mikan, where are you going?" Tomoyo asked

"Someplace quiet" Mikan snapped

"Why?" Tsubasa asked

Mikan just ignored him and left the room. All that Mikan wanted was to take a nap, but it seems nobody was letting her. She didn't even know why she talked to those kids. She was probably trying to to be nice, or… no, that's not it, there is a part in Mikan that wanted to talk to them.

'Stop it Mikan! The last thing I need is to make friends right now!" She thought.

She walked outside of the building, her mind wandering, she walked aimlessly towards the forest. She found a peaceful place to rest. Not only was it peaceful but also beautiful. Some willow trees were surrounding the place in a big oval shape hiding it from view. Vines hung from the willow trees creating an illusion of an entrance. Further ahead was a stream with lily pads floating on top, different kinds of flowers all over the place, Rose, Tulips, Lilies, Lilacs, Daisies, Dahlia's, etc. there were also sakura trees on the other side of the strea, from where she was standing, on top of the stream there was a little bridge to cross to the other side, in the other side of the stream next to the sakura trees there were four benches that were facing each other creating a sort of diamond like shape. The place looked like it had come out from a fairy tale book.

She made way to one of the sakura trees climbed it to get to the highest branch and leaned her back against the bark.

'I don't need friends, I'm better off by myself' and with that last thought she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Gakuen Alice Japan

It had been two weeks, since Mikan had left to AAA. Her classmates, were wondering if she was okay. Gakuen Alice hadn't been as cheerful in the past weeks. Homeroom was starting and the students of class 2A were making a ruckus like everyday.

The door opened and in walked Narumi-sensei. The students immediately quieted down. He had taken attendance and, just like the past two weeks he sat in his desk sulking. The students sweatdropped at his behaviour. He hadn't mention Mikan's name for the past weeks. A certain Raven haired girl that goes by the name of Hotaru, couldn't take it anymore so she spoke up.

"Oi! Narumi! why haven't you been calling Mikan's name?" She said in a monotone voice. She was worried that something might've happened to Mikan, she tried calling her, but she didn't pick up and sent her straight to voicemail.

At that statement, Narumi flinched. And Natsume put his full attention to Narumi also expecting his answer, he was also curious as to why she hadn't come to school. Ruka as Hotaru was also worried about Mikan.

"Mikan, has transferred school" he stated

"WHAT?!" everybody shouted

"Stop lying Narumi, what do you take me for!" Hotaru said through gritted teeth

"I don't know Hotaru, but you were her best friend" He said emphasizing the word were "Tell me why didn't you notice sooner?"

"Where is she?" She asked, evading his question.

"In America" He replied

"DAMMIT NARUMI! WHERE?" Now this time it hadn't come from Hotaru, but from Natsume

Narumi, just stood there not wanting to answer more questions. Then he finally spoke.

"If you want to know where, contact her!" He said as he walked out of the classroom

"I already have" Hotaru said through gritted teeth, glaring at everyone.

She ran from the classroom to Mikan's room. Natsume, and Ruka following after her.

They were standing outside of Mikan's room. They opened it, and saw that the room was empty, like as if nobody ever occupied this room, except for the pictures that were left behind. Hotaru's, Ruka's, and Natsume's eyes widened. The pictures that were there was of Mikan and all her friends. 'Why did she leave the pictures' they all thought the same thing.

Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume walked inside her room. They're they saw Pictures that contained mainly the 3 of them, she had told them they were her close friends, and always wanted to remember them, if they one day get separated. Mikan was the one who got separated but never once did she take the pictures. Hotaru came up to them with pieces of paper in one hand a brochure in another, tears streaming down her face. She handed the pieces of paper to Ruka, and to Natsume the Brochure. Their eyes widened at the sight.

Mikan had teared up pictures of them and thrown them in the garbage. Some pictures were burned, others were scribbled with marker crossing out their faces with wet spots in them, and other were just plainly ripped. Ruka's heart sunk. 'why would she do this'

Natsume was no different, when he saw the brochure, he wanted to punch someone. The brochure said ALICE ACADEMY AMERICA. He opened the brochure and Mikan's hand writing was there, she had left them a little note. "Hope you liked toying with me Natsume! How does it feel like to gain money because of me Hotaru? I appreciate that you were worried, but I hate that you didn't do anything to stop them, or even tried to tell me, some friend you are Ruka."

Mikan had known that this was going to happen so she left them a note, but not a heartfelt I'll miss you note, more like an I hate you note. The three of them just stood there, eyes wide, guilt eating them up.

Yes, Natsume had been toying with her for a stupid bet, but he realized that he actually loved her, she was his light, bringing happiness wherever she went.

Hotaru never realized she had been hurting her best friend and thought she was never going to find out. But after reading the note, she realized that Mikan wasn't as stupid as she thought she was. She only did the bet with Natsume, because she knew that she had a crush on him. So she wanted to make it easier for her. She saw how Mikan smiled when she was with Natsume. And she was glad that Mikan was happy. But it only took a bet and a bit of blackmailing to get Natsume to do it. She felt guilty.

Ruka, was pretty worried for Mikan. He knew she would find out sooner or later, he planned on telling her many times. But just seeing her all cheerful and giddy when she was with Natsume, he didn't want her to be upset and heartbroken. So he tried to convince Hotaru to stop the bet, but she said if they stopped the bet Natsume would break up with her. And she would be more heartbroken then. So at the end he didn't tell her, he felt guilty. After all he helped Hotaru come up with it.

"She left us, and she didn't tell me" Hotaru said sadness evident in her voice

"Why would she tell you, if she found out about the bet!" Natsume told her

"You're right Natsume. You shouldn't have accepted the bet" Ruka said

"You came up with the idea Nogi!" Hotaru yelled

"I only said to make it into a bet, you then did added some other stuff, Like bidding how long they would last, are you serious?! She was your best friend and you did that"

"You agreed to it!"

"You were blackmailing me!"

"You could've said no!"

"The word no is not in your dictionary! You were bribing Natsume into doing this as well!"

"He had a big role in this!"

"Oh yeah like what? Breaking Sakura-sans heart once she finds out?"

"She wasn't supposed to find out!"

"But she did Imai all because we never told her!"

"ENOUGH!" Natsume snapped "this won't bring Mikan back" he said, with that both Hotaru and Ruka quieted down.

"You're right Hyuuga" Hotaru said

"Yeah, it was all of our fault, that Sakura-san left" Ruka said saddened.

They spend the whole day and slept the night at Mikan's old room. Crying and missing her. Guilt eating up inside of them. They had divided the photos in 3 each taking 5 with them, wanting to remember Mikan as much as possible. When the day comes that they get to see Mikan again, they'll be waiting for her, remembering her, and missing her.

Whatever happens they'll always miss her. They'll wait for her with open arms, but would she wait for them with open arms?

* * *

 **AN:** So I know it's going slow but please, keep reading it'll get better i promise. 2 chapters in one day i hope you guys like it, please if you guys have any ideas or opinion in this story just tell me, i'll appreciate it. Thanks! BTW! This is a SxS, ExT, but not a NxM. MxOC. sorry but i think it would be better tehe. XD JA NE!


	3. Meet the MAD

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or CCS**

 _'…'_ Thoughts

"..." Speaking

 **Speaking in Japanese**

Speaking in English

 _Lyrics_

* * *

It had been a month since Mikan had transfer to AAA. She had her own fan club of course it was all boys, and she was admired by many girls. She had showed that she hated loud people without having a reason, so no one dared bother her, unless they had a death wish. Well no one, except the Midnight Angels and Devils. She didn't like it, they were so annoying, and she ignored them and gave them the cold shoulder, thinking that, that would give them a hint that she didn't want to be bothered, but they were just so persistent. She hated that the Midnight Angels and Devils didn't give her a moment's peace.

The Midnight Angels and Devils a.k.a. the MAD as their classmates name them, were the most popular people in school, with the cutest boys and girls in the group. The group consisted of 4 boys and 3 girls, soon to be 4 girls.

Their leader Anthony Collins. He's a mix of half Japanese, and half American, (he looks more American though) he has blond hair with a nice shade of light violet eyes. He's the captain of the basketball team. He's expressionless and serious most of the time. He doesn't really care about what other people think of him, he doesn't pay much attention in his surroundings either. Every girl in the school have their eyes, set out for him, but he doesn't really care and finds that to be extremely annoying. He's closer to Tsubasa and Nobara. No one has captured his heart...yet.

Their 2nd in command as they all say Syaoran Li. He has brown hair and Amber eyes. He's the captain of the soccer team. Just like Anthony he's serious and expressionless. He's really hard to approach, he gives everyone the cold shoulder. He's always ditching classes with his friends, but he's really smart and gets the top grades along with his friends. He is the boyfriend of Sakura Kinomoto and gets easily jealous when a guy approaches his girlfriend. He's close to Eriol and Sakura.

The Joker Tsubasa 's half-brother, he has midnight blue hair with eyes to match. He's the captain of the football team. He has a star mark underneath his left eye. He's usually cold towards other but really he's cheerful and optimistic, once you get to know him. He likes to play pranks on his friends. But he doesn't plan them. He also likes to skip classes, even if he goes to class he usually sleeps or plays with his phone. He's closer to Anthony and Nobara. Nobody has captured his heart as of now.

The planner Eriol 's also a mix, half- Chinese and half- English. Tsubasa's half-brother. He has midnight blue hair and eyes to match, he wears round glasses. He is the best swimmer in the swimming team. He's mischievous and like Syaoran likes to say a know-it-all. He likes to plan pranks on people. He doesn't really like skipping class, but if it's a class that he finds boring or doesn't really like, he does. He's handsome and popular with the girls. He's smart and friendly so he's easy to approach. He's closer to Syaoran. He secretly likes one of the girls of MAD.

The shy and crazy one Nobara Ibaragi. She has light blue hair that's mid waist and has gray eyes. She's the captain of the girls volleyball team. She's the cousin of Eriol and Tsubasa. She's usually shy. But once you get to know her, she's actually really cheerful, and always comes up with really crazy ideas for the group. She's also really nice, and selfless. She's really beautiful, the shy side of her attracts many guys to want to 'protect' her. She's really close to Tsubasa and Anthony. She has no one in her heart yet.

The peaceful one Sakura has honey brown hair that passes her shoulders, and has the most richest shade of emerald green for her eyes. She's the captain of the cheerleading squad. She's cheerful like most of her friends, she likes to befriend people. She is beautiful, and every guy wants her, but her heart only belongs to one, her boyfriend Syaoran. She likes to keep the peace between the group, since she can't stand to see them fight. She's closer to Syaoran and Tomoyo.

The designer Tomoyo has long dark violet hair that passes her waist. She has really beautiful Amethyst eyes. She's Sakura's 2nd cousin, and best friend. She likes to film Sakura and Nobara when ever she has the chance. She also has access to a variety of technological gadgets from her mother's company. She likes to design clothes, for everyone in the group. She's the soloist for choir (does choir even have a soloist? I heard it does! Idk!w.e you know!). She's really cheerful and easy to approach. She's closer to Sakura. She's beautiful too and many boys want her for themselves, but she has her eyes on someone already, and he's also a member of MAD.

These 7 people were her constant pain in the ass, she could never be at peace, but their presence she had started to like it, which she hated, because if she got too attached who knows what will happen.

They were currently in the lunchroom, like usual the MAD were trying to get closer to her and make her talk but the only one that was able to do that as of the moment was Eriol.

"Ahh...yes I heard about that. Did you know that many people used to put their shoes in their hands?" Eriol asked

"Why yes, I did. They would walk with their hands" She replied in a monotone voice

"Indeed, they would open doors with their toes, they had to bend themselves over, they were quite flexible back then"

"Indeed...they had windows that were down to the ground so you were able to speak,they also carried bags using their ankles. Fashion back then was all about the feet, wearing hats in your foot was normal and considered stylish"

"Why that's true, and a scarf tied to your waist, meant that you were a powerful person"

"But, if you wore heels in your hands, that meant that you were mentally ill"

"Yes, many people back then would either ignore you, or take you to a mental hospital"

Mikan just nodded her head and ate her food. Ignoring the incredulous looks that MAD were giving them.

"Told you, that she was a female version of Eriol." Tsubasa said still gaping at her

Mikan just rolled her eyes and Eriol chuckled at the statement his half-brother had said. Suddenly Mikan's cell phone started to ring. The group just turned to look at her, she saw the person's ID and hung up, not even answering. Again the cell phone rung and she did the same thing. This happened for about 5 times. And Mikan was very irritated as of the moment. Her phone rung again, and she was about to throw it out the window when Anthony took it away from her.

"HEY!" she screamed

He pressed answer, and waited for the person to speak.

" _ **MIKAN!"**_ A female voice said

Anthony had put the call on speaker and he stood quiet waiting for the person to keep on talking, while Tsubasa and Eriol were trying to hold back Mikan.

" _ **MIKAN! We're sorry...we really..are...we didn't...mean to...we...**_ _ **we**_ _ **did it f...**_ _ **f**_ _ **or you!"**_ The female voice was crying while screaming to the phone. She was speaking Japanese so everybody in the table understood what she was saying.

"Tch. Yeah right" Mikan mumbled, she had stopped struggling, and was seated with her head on top of her left hand, her face staring out at the window, and her back facing them.

Anthony just raised an eyebrow, and everyone was confused.

" _ **MIKAN! ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU?!"**_ she screamed through the phone her voice sounded desperate

" **Who are you?"** Anthony asked

" **..."** They heard nothing from the other line, and started to get mad, by not answering his question

" **Answer already dammit"** Syaoran growled

" _ **Who is this?"**_ She asked her voice going serious

" **We asked first, now you better answer"** Nobara said she was getting mad, this person was getting Mikan all uncomfortable and irritated

" _ **Can you just put Mikan on the line dammit!"** _ this time it was a male voice that was heard in the other line, Mikan had suddenly flinched, and the MAD just stared at her. She turned to them and extended her hand to give them the phone

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked worried for her

"If you don't want to speak to them it's fine, Mikan" Sakura said

Mikan just shook her head, and kept her arm extended. Anthony sighed, she was really stubborn, he was about to give it to her, but he stopped as Syaoran said the next thing

"Leave it how it is, you can speak to them from there, as soon as they start bothering you, we'll make their life a living hell!"

"But we don't even know them! They're in Japan!" Tsubasa exclaimed,

"Then we'll go to Japan and make their life a living hell, either that or just give them a beating and then come back" Syaoran said with a smirk on his face

"Sounds like a plan" Eriol encouraged with an evil smile on his face

Mikan sighed, the MAD were speaking english so Natsume and Hotaru wouldn't understand what they were saying, they were actually good people, but she didn't want to get attached.

" _ **How long is it going to take for you to put Mikan on the line!"** _ The male voice sounded irritated, the boys all looked at the phone and glared, while Mikan sighed.

" **Hyuuga put Imai back on the line"** Mikan said Icily

" _ **No! I have to talk to you"** _ The male voice now to be known as Hyuuga said almost demanding

" **Well I have nothing to say to you"** She said in a monotone voice

" _ **But I do! Mikan I—BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"** He_ was cut off by someone or something who kept on saying Baka. The MAD were confused and were looking at Mikan for some type of reaction, but she only rolled her eyes and grew irritated, then she snapped

" **IMAI! CAN YOU STOP HITTING HYUUGA WITH YOUR GUN AND SAY WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!"** She screamed, the MAD suddenly flinched at her voice and at the mention that the person on the other line was hitting Hyuuga with a gun, but other than that none of them have ever seen her this mad, it made them scared.

Their was silence in the other line, and Mikan was already annoyed

" **Seeing that you have nothing to say. Goodbye Imai, and please do me a favor and don't call me again"** she said coldly, that it made shivers to be sent down the spine of the MAD

" _ **Mikan I-"** _ Before the said girl got to finish her sentence Anthony had ended the call.

They all looked at Mikan waiting for some type of explanation but it never came, she had snatched her phone and went to her favorite spot in the forest. Glaring at everyone that came her way. The MAD was worried and confused, they didn't know who those people were other than their last names. They didn't know what they were to Mikan, or what they had done to her, to be sorry. They knew nothing about her, other than her name.

A certain blond boy didn't like how she had gotten after they had called, so he decided to follow her, to get some information from her.

* * *

 **GAKUEN ALICE JAPAN**

" **Mikan I-"** Hotaru never got to finish her sentence as the other line hung up

" **She was calling you by your last names, she's clearly mad"** Ruka said, he had stayed quiet listening to the whole conversation, he knew how to speak english, so he knew what the people in the other line were saying.

" **That Idiot hung up on me"** Hotaru said disbelief evident in her voice

" **Ie! As you already know there were more people with Sakura-san one of them was holding the phone that same person hung up"** Ruka stated, Hotaru and Natsume turned to look at Ruka, waiting for an explanation.

" **What I could get was simple. Their were 4 boys with her and 3 girls. The voices in the background that didn't stop talking for once even when Sakura-san yelled means that their either at the lunchroom, or in the Auditorium."** Ruka concluded **"And the boys all have a sort of protectiveness and likeness towards Sakura-san, that's all I could get"** Ruka said as he yawned, currently it was 2 in the morning and they were at Hotaru's lab right now. They couldn't go to sleep they had to talk to Mikan. And now that they had, it didn't go as planned.

" **Dammit!"** Natsume yelled, punching the wall . He was mad and jealous. Mad because Mikan didn't want to talk to him. Jealous, because she was around other boys who had a certain _liking_ towards _his_ Mikan.

" **Did you guys catch, how her voice sounded?"** Ruka asked

Hotaru just nodded giving her answer to Ruka for herself and Natsume. They stood in an awkward silence when Natsume suddenly spoke up.

" **Its clear that Polka hates us and wants to forget us. We should do the same"**

" **That's what you want Hyuuga, but she is my best friend and I'll keep on contacting her until she listens!"** Hotaru said determined to get her best friend to listen to her

" **You mean she _was_ your best friend, seeing as how she just called you Imai instead of her usual Hotaru" ** Natsume said harshly

She stood quiet, staring at the floor her fists clenched so hard they turned white. He was right she lost her best friend, that voice that she heard in the phone was not her cheerful Mikan but a different Mikan. She lost her, and now she couldn't reach her.

After a while Ruka and Natsume left Hotaru's lab. A couple minutes later sobs were heard at Hotaru's lab, Natsume had ran to the Sakura tree and sat down looking up at the stars remembering Mikan. Ruka had gone to the classroom and sat down on Mikan's spot and cried, remembering her cheerful smile brightening up anybody's day with just a glance at her.

The three of them had cried themselves to sleep. They wanted Mikan back, it was hell without her in the Academy nobody smiled as much as when she was around, it was hell, and they wanted her back.

 _ **'Mikan we're sorry...we're sorry'**_ The three of them thought over and over until they fell asleep.

* * *

 **ALICE ACADEMY AMERICA**

Anthony had lost sight of her once they entered the forest he didn't even know how she knew her way around the forest. He had been attending the Academy longer than she had and he still got lost in the forest, but not her, and she had just transferred a month ago.

 _'Dammit'_ he thought, he was walking in circles aimlessly around the forest, when he heard a voice, it was so beautiful, Angelic even, someone was singing and the melody in her voice was so beautiful, it was smooth, and soft. But it sounded so sad.

… _.I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me_

He had been following the voice, and had now reached the source of it, he was standing in front of some willow trees. He walked in an was amazed at the sight he saw he didn't know there was a place like this in the forest. There was a little lake, besides the lake were different types of flowers everywhere, their was a little bridge on top of the lake, sakura trees were there too at the other side of the lake from where he stood, and 4 benches that created a diamond shape, their in one of the benches he saw a figure, and she was singing.

 _You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

 _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

 _Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

 _Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me_

he made his way over the little bridge and hid behind one of the Sakura trees, her back was facing him, so he couldn't get her face, her voice was so beautiful but it sounded so sad.

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_

 _This pain is just too real_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me_

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

 _But though you're still with me_

 _I've been alone all along_

The girl stood quiet humming to herself, and writing something on the notebook that she had. He had no Idea what she was writing.

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me_

 _All of me... me... me..._

The girl stood up and walked over to where the flowers where she had stopped writing and had put the notebook on the bench, he was finally able to see who the girl was and couldn't believe his eyes.

Mikan.

She was the one that was singing. She was the one that led him there, unknowingly.

"So how long are you going to be hiding?" Mikan asked, Anthony was caught off guard how did she know he was there

"How, did you know?" He asked

"A hunch" She shrugged her shoulders

They stood in silence for a couple of minutes, Mikan grabbing flowers and smelling them, staring at the lake eyes looking distant, and Anthony well he was just staring at Mikan.

"Its not polite to stare you know" She said. Anthony now realized what he was doing looked away embarrassed. He then remembered something.

"How did you find this place anyways? I had always come to the forest, but I never once seen this place" He asked her, placing his hands behind his head

"I stumbled upon it on my first day here." She replied monotonously

"What! On your first day?" He exclaimed

Mikan just nodded her head "Ever since then I been coming here" she said

"And you have never gotten lost?" He asked her in disbelief

"Not if you know your way around" She said, in a-matter-of-fact.

"Does anybody else know about this place?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets

"No. I'm always here"

"Don't you feel lonely?"

"No, I like to be alone, I enjoy it"

Anthony was confused at Mikan's answer, who would enjoy being alone, you have no one to talk, you're lonely, and it's scary, but...she likes to be alone why? Then he wondered if she hates the MAD presence.

"Do you hate it when we bother you?"

Mikan stayed quiet for a couple minutes, then she finally spoke up "Yes, it's annoying" that made Anthony stumble backwards, they were just trying to be her friends, and she found it annoying?! He was about to say something else, but she beat him to it.

"Those were my first thoughts, when you guys started to bother me. I wanted to be alone. I didn't want to get close to anyone, or talk to anyone. But then I started to get used to your loudness. To the crazy Ideas Nobara gave, the pranks that Tsubasa and Eriol played. The sweetness of Sakura. The weirdness of Tomoyo. The looks Syaoran gave. Your constant whining. I got used to all of you this past month. So No, I don't hate it at all. Though I do get annoyed at times."

Anthony just stared at her blinking a few times, this was the first time Mikan had spoken so much.

"Now I'll ask this, right now so it can be official, Mikan" He said. Mikan just stared at him expressionless

"Explain" She said irritated that he was making no sense at all

"Mikan Yukihara, Will you accept to be the newest member of the MAD?" He asked grinning at her like an idiot

Mikan blinked a few times looking at him then she stood up and brushed the dust from her uniform. She then started walking away from him, Anthony just stared at her wondering if she just ignored him, but the answer he received calmed him down.

"I'll think about it" She said and with that she left making her way towards the Academy.

Anthony just stayed there still grinning like the Idiot he was. He then remembered he didn't know his way around. He walked out of Mikan's favorite place. Once he stood outside in front of the willow tree he saw Mikan there. Her hands were in the back of her head, she just looked at him, turned around and started to walk away. He stood still not knowing what to make of this.

"What? Waiting for me?" He teased her, as he had a smirk on his handsome face

"You're going to get lost if you just stay there" she said as she rolled her eyes, and ignored his comment. Anthony just chuckled and followed her.

No one said a word, on their way back. It wasn't an awkward silence but a peaceful and comfortable one. None of them remembering that Mikan had left her notebook back at her favorite place in one of the benches.

"MIKAN" Nobara yelled "Where have you been, I've been so worried you know"

"Forest" She replied casually like it was an everyday thing

"Again, you could've gotten lost, Mikan" Nobara scolded her

"I'm not him" She said pointing to Anthony. He just gaped at her.

"Come on the girls are waiting, they've been worried sick for you, you know" Nobara said as she pulled Mikan the opposite direction of Anthony

"And no one worries about me?" Anthony asked in disbelief

"Oh shut it Tony!" Nobara said

"Whatever" He said in his nonchalant tone

"You guys all worry to much" She mumbled

"Well of course we do, we're your friends" Nobara said, at that statement Anthony just looked at her and shook his head. Mikan eye's widened a bit, her heart skipped a beat. And somehow she felt that she could actually trust them.

Mikan stopped in her tracks, which made Nobara look at her. She then turned to Anthony, he looked at her; arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"I accept" And with that Mikan turned around and started pulling a very confused Nobara. Anthony's eyes widened a bit, a smile tugged on his handsome face, and his eyes shone with amusement.

The MAD were trying to find her key, they were trying to open her doors. Mikan had found their key easily, and was able to open their doors, but she was afraid to do so.

She was scared. There was another key of hers that was also lost but, someone was slowly finding that one. But she didn't want those doors to be opened, after all who would want to see a Tainted Heart.

Her heart had been closed with lock and key, those doors weren't going to open. Nobody was going to see her heart. Her Tainted Heart.

But someone was slowly but definitely opening them.

"Welcome to MAD Mikan" Anthony whispered as he saw their retreating figures disappear, his light violet eyes dancing with joy.

A boy that had followed Anthony, was also surprised at the sight he saw. His blue eyes dancing with amusement. He grabbed the notebook that was laid down in the bench. An Idea playing in his head. He flipped the notebook open and saw many song lyrics. With written music sheets for the guitar and what he assumed to be the violin. He closed the notebook, and took it with him, A grin plastered on his face, as he made way to the academy. _PROPERTY OF MIKAN YUKIHARA_ was what the notebook said.

 **AN:** I know I repeated myself a lot in the last couple of paragraphs. I'M sorry so what did you think? Personally I think this chapter sucked but oh well whatever. It's part of the plot. Please review I'll appreciate it. JA NE!

 **Song name: Immortal by Evanescence**


	4. Welcome to the MAD, to home!

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or CCS**

 _'…'_ Thoughts

"..." speaking

 _ **Flashback / memories  
**_

* * *

The next day the MAD group were at Mikan's room. Decorating for her welcome party to the MAD's. Nobara had volunteered on taking Mikan to the mall that they had in the school grounds. And stalling her as much as she could. The boys were only going to decorate, in the first place, by themselves without the girls help, but that didn't go as planned and only ended up arguing.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **You can't go inside a girl's room, by yourselves!" Nobara said**_

" _ **Oh yeah? And why not?" Tsubasa asked**_

" _ **Because people might get the wrong idea!" Tomoyo reasoned**_

" _ **Don't they get the wrong idea when a girl comes into a boy's dorm" Syaoran countered**_

" _ **That's besides the point" Nobara said**_

" _ **How?! it's the same thing!" Anthony growled**_

" _ **Okay, first of all, even though I hate to admit it, we girls talk a lot so many people hear us and know what we're going to do! When we decorate someone's room we make sure to leave the door a little bit open so they won't suspect, and we go in groups, not just 1 at a time!" Nobara yelled**_

" _ **Well we thought going 1 at a time would make it look less suspicious!" Tsubasa said**_

" _ **That just makes it look more suspicious" Sakura said calmly**_

" _ **Yes! And sneaking in the decorations, will make it look more suspicious, than before" Tomoyo added**_

" _ **But you guys, sneak in the decorations!" Tsubasa yelled**_

" _ **No we don't! Legit, many people see the decorations!" Nobara yelled back**_

" _ **But we never see them!" Anthony yelled**_

" _ **Because were NINJAS we sneak around whenever one of you is around and make sure to know where you're going to be at that moment, so we won't have to bump into you" Nobara said making a fighting stance**_

" _ **Nobara, you're making it sound like were stalkers" Sakura said**_

" _ **Well aren't you?" Anthony asked**_

 _ **Nobara just glared at him, Sakura sighed, Tomoyo and Eriol chuckled, and Tsubasa and Syaoran sweat-dropped.**_

" _ **Guys we're getting no where with this" Eriol said for the first time, he had been quiet listening to the whole argument, not saying a word, he thought that, that was amusing to watch.**_

" _ **Okay let's do this guys" Sakura said calmly trying to regain the peace "Tomoyo and I will be going to help you guys, while Nobara goes and distracts Mikan! Sounds good?" she asked**_

" _ **What? But-" Tsubasa had started but was cut off by Sakura**_

" _ **Don't worry you'll still be in charge of decorating. We'll just lend a helping hand!" She said, not trying to cause another argument**_

 _ **The boys just look at each other and nodded their heads**_

" _ **Great! Mikan's party is on its way!" Nobara yelled in joy, everybody else just looked at each other and high-fived or fist bump each other. "Yeah!" They said in unison**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Okay, so where do you want this to go?" Sakura asked as she held up a banner

"by the door" Anthony said while pointing at the door

Tomoyo and Sakura glanced at each other then sighed. They then held the banner in the middle of the room, NOT by the door, ignoring Anthony's order.

"There!" Tomoyo said happily

"I Thought we said by the door!" Anthony said through gritted teeth

"Really?!" Tomoyo tilted her head and asked innocently

"But, it looks better there" Sakura whined

"Just leave it like that, they already hung it up anyways, besides it looks good" Syaoran said coming to stand next to Anthony

Anthony just growled while Tomoyo and Sakura just smiled.

"What are you getting so worked up for, Tony?" Tsubasa asked as Anthony walked out of the room slamming the door shut

"Why isn't it obvious?" Eriol asked, once Anthony had left the room

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked

"It's Mikan he's getting so worked up for!" Tomoyo answered while smiling

"Huh?" They all said

"Explain" Syaoran growled

Eriol clicked his tongue and shook his head "You'll see" was all he said before walking away and starting to hang up the streamers once again. Tomoyo just chuckled and also walked away and started hanging up the balloons.

Tsubasa, Syaoran, and Sakura just stood there confused at what happened, and what Tomoyo had just said. _'What do they mean'_ the three of them thought before turning around and starting to decorate once again.

~O~

Nobara and Mikan had gone to almost every store in the mall. Nobara had picked out 5 outfits from 3 stores out of 12 stores that they had gone to. Mikan didn't find anything that she liked, not that she wanted anything.

They had entered a store that had just opened there called **Shining Stars**. Inside the store there were all types of clothes from goth clothes to girly clothes. From bathing suits to prom dresses. They had every type of clothes you could imagine. And everything was 25% off as they had just opened.

Nobara was speechless and Mikan just scanned the room, looking for something that might catch her eye.

They had been in the store for a good 45 minutes, when...

" .GOD. MIKAN!" Nobara screamed to Mikan who was at the other side of the store. Many people who were at the store turned to look at the said girl named Mikan. Mikan just sweat-dropped and ignored the stares making her way towards Nobara.

"Look!" Nobara said as she shoved the dress that she had to Mikan "Now go try it on!"

"Nobara!" Mikan yelled at her, but Nobara had started pushing her towards the dressing room.

Mikan sighed and went inside. She wondered why she even hang out with her _'oh right I can't say no, to her!'_ When Mikan was done, she stepped out, and turned to look at Nobara. Nobara's eyes widened. She clasped both hands together, putting towards her face, she smiled and said...

"Mikan! You look gorgeous!"

"Thanks" Mikan mumbled as she looked down, she had a tint of pink in her cheeks.

She was wearing an A-line white halter dress, the dress was short and reached mid-thigh, the dress was all lace, and it had a second layer of white in the bottom of the lace so it won't be see-through. The dress hugged her upper body part nicely, and flowed loosely on the bottom part, showing her creamy slender legs.

"Hey! How much for the dress?" Nobara asked an employee

"$80" The employee replied

"We'll take it" Nobara said while taking out her credit card and handing it to him

"Nobara, it's fine I'll pay for it" Mikan said kind of harshly, she didn't want nobody paying for her stuff, but Nobara just ignored her, she took the price from the dress and handed it to the employee.

"She'll be wearing it" She said, he just nodded his head, as she payed for Mikan's dress and her own stuff, they then left the store with Mikan's clothes in one bag.

"You should have let me payed" Mikan said seriously

"I invited you to come to the mall with me Mikan, so it should be me if I buy you something, besides it was my treat!" Nobara said, Mikan just looked at her, then sighed.

"Hey, we need to do something about your hair. It's so messy" She said as she looked at Mikan's brown hair "I know I got a curling wand back at my dorm, lets go" Nobara said

"Why?" Mikan asked

"I already told you why! Come on!" Nobara said as she pulled Mikan's arm heading back towards the Academy.

~O~

Anthony sighed for the thousandth time that day, running a hand through his messy blond locks. He had gone back to help decorating, they were done with everything, the only thing missing was the food and the main guest Mikan.

"Don't worry Tony, she'll definitely like the party" Tsubasa said as he came up to him and put one hand on his right shoulder.

"Hn." Anthony replied

"Nobara just called" Syaoran said as he approached the two waving his cellphone in the air with Sakura besides him "They're waiting for the bus. They're going to go to Nobara's dorm first and then they'll be going to Mikan's" Sakura finished were Syaoran had left

Anthony nodded his head in understanding "How's the food coming?" he asked

"Pizza will be here in 5-10 min. Eriol will be back with snacks and movies in a few. And Tomoyo is adding the final touches to the cake" Tsubasa answered while looking down at his phone

"What do we do now?" Sakura asked

"We wait" Anthony said

"Well, while you guys wait I'm going to go change, we _are_ throwing a party" Sakura said and with that the boys headed back to Mikan's dorm.

~O~

"Mikan-chan~ you look so cute~" Nobara said

Mikan just gave her a small smile

Mikan was wearing the dress that Nobara had bought her, with black flats and white rhinestones surrounding it, a black lace flowered choker, 3 silver bracelets with matching silver hoop earrings. Her brown wavy hair was in Ringlets. For makeup Nobara had decided to define her perfect arch eyebrows, and put mascara on Mikan's already long eyelashes making her hazel eyes pop out and caressing her soft rosy cheeks, Her lucious plum lips were glistening with a strawberry pink lip gloss. She looked beautiful.

"You look ten times prettier when you smile, you should smile more often" Nobara said as she grinned at her.

Mikan just frowned and turned away remembering that _she_ would tell her the same thing when ever she cried.

"Are you done?" Mikan asked in a monotone voice

Nobara frowned at Mikan's response. She wondered why she was like that

"Yeah! Just wait for me I have to put on my shoes!" Nobara yelled

"Why are we even dressed up?" Mikan asked suspiciously

"Because it's fun. And also because Tomoyo and Sakura want to go somewhere. Who knows where" Nobara said while sweat drops were clearly seen in her forehead

Mikan just looked at her unconvinced, arms crossed, and an eyebrow raised. But she let it go.

"Alright. By the way you look cute" Mikan gave a small smile to Nobara

"Wahh~ Mikan-chan you're so nice~" Nobara said cheerfully

Nobara was wearing a long sleeved mint-green skater dress that ended mid-thigh. The upper body part was all lace hugging her body perfectly, the bottom part flowed loosely and nicely, showing her well toned slender legs. She was also wearing black flats, but without the rhinestones. Her light blue hair was in beach waves , she was wearing diamond earrings. She had arched her eyebrows and put mascara on as well.

"Where are Sakura and Tomoyo anyways?" Mikan asked

"They said they wanted to go to your dorm, to get ready"

"Why my dorm?"

"Ahaha...who knows" Nobara laughed nervously

With that they made their way towards Mikan's dorm

~O~

Tsubasa was put as guard to check when Mikan and Nobara would get there, with the door cracked just a bit too be able to see. It was already evening and they had still not gotten there. When Tsubasa saw them his Jaw dropped. They both looked beautiful, he finally caught himself and gave everyone the signal. Everybody went and hid, while Tsubasa carefully closed the door.

After a couple of seconds, they heard the door slowly opening, soon she turned on the lights and then...

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled as they opened the poppers

"What?" Mikan said annoyed that they were in _her_ room, and making a mess

"It's your welcome party to the MAD Mikan!" Sakura said excitedly.

Sakura was wearing casual clothes. Ripped jeans with black leggings underneath, her black Nike shoes, and an over-sized navy blue sweater which was obviously her boyfriends. Tomoyo was wearing her long sleeved violet dress, that hugged her waist and flowed loosely reaching just above her knee, with a belt on her waist, with her violet flats. The boys were all dressed casually too, with jeans and sweaters.

"No wonder you two took so long, you guys look smokin'" Tsubasa said as he gave a small whistle, Mikan just rolled her eyes, and Nobara gave a small smile

"Thanks" Nobara said

"Lets PAR-TYY" Nobara and Tsubasa yelled, taking that as cue Syaoran plugged his phone to the speaker blasting music all across the room. They then all started dancing.

Mikan had gone to the table that had snacks and poured herself some punch, Anthony came right after, he looked at her and grinned, she just looked at him and turned her sight back to the idiots that were messing her room.

"Wow, a day that you actually dress up and look good" Anthony complimented in a mocking manner

"And there's never a day when you look good" Mikan said rolling her eyes and drinking her punch

"I always look good, admit it!" Anthony smirked at her, his eyes dancing in amusement oh how he just loved teasing her

"Pfft. Yeah right" Mikan scoffed. She suddenly saw a hand in her peripheral view she turned to look, and she saw Anthony, "Let's dance" he said looking at her beautiful hazel eyes "or is it you can't dance" he spoke with a smirk placed in his face

"I so can dance" Mikan defended herself and grabbed his hand making their way to their friends, slightly irritated that he thought she couldn't dance.

After they all danced, sang, and ate, they were seated in Mikan's living room watching a movie. But they really weren't watching the movie, more like conversing the whole time.

Eriol was sitting in the right single couch and on his left, Mikan was sitting in the big couch in the right side at the edge, Anthony was sitting in her left, and Syaoran was sitting next to him, and Sakura sitting next to him. Tsubasa was sitting in the left single couch, and Nobara and Tomoyo were sitting in the carpet in front of Anthony and Syaoran.

Mi/An/Sy/Sa

Visual: Er No/To Ts

Mikan was actually having a lot of fun with them, but she wouldn't admit it. She was still mad, because they messed her room up. At times she would smile at the stupid stuff her new friends were doing or saying.

"Mikan" Eriol said, Mikan turned to her right and looked at him and saw that he had a present in his hands, a big one.

"Eriol, you didn't have to" she said in her indifferent voice

"Oh? But, you'll like it I promise" He said with a smirk on his face, his eyes showing that freaking glimmer that said _'I know something you don't!'_

"Mikan! Open it! Open it!" Nobara said bouncing up and down like a little kid, like as if she was getting a present. This gained the attention of everyone, they all looked at her wondering what was in the big rectangular box.

Mikan hesitated a bit, before she reached out and grabbed it from Eriol's arms, she had some difficulty though since it was pretty heavy.

"Careful! It's heavy" he said right after she had taken it from him

Mikan just gave him an now-you-tell-me look . He just sweat-dropped and laughed nervously.

She unwrapped the gift and there she saw a medium length rectangular box. The box was dark orange with pink sakura leaves floating around. In the right hand corner of the box it read _PROPERTY OF MIKIE._ Mikan sweat-dropped why Mikie? She then opened the box, she gasped and her eyes widened. There inside she saw a mahogany violin, in the bottom right of the violin it had her initials engraved _M.Y._ There were also spare strings, if the strings ever broke. When she lifted the violin up she saw a notebook and a folder. She recognized the Notebook, but the folder?

She put the violin in her lap, and opened the folder. Her eyes once again widened at the sight. There she saw her music sheets that she had written.

"How?" She asked Eriol

" _Why Eriol thank you, I appreciate your gift! Your welcome Mikan, it was quite hard, you know? How did you get it?"_ He said making up the conversation, Mikan just rolled her eyes and everyone else laughed "Well I followed Tony yesterday. And I must say I had never seen that place in the forest ever before." Eriol said as Anthony just nodded his head, he then realized something

"You followed me?" Anthony said through gritted teeth sending daggers to him with his glare

"And then I saw you two leave, but you had forgotten your notebook. I scanned it and I must say I'm impressed you came up with that!" He said sweat-dropping as he ignored Anthony, while crossing one arm and putting one finger to his chin. "So I decided to help you and print them out" He said with a grin

"Thanks Eriol. But...this music and the songs I wrote were for no one to ever see or hear" Mikan said coldly

"What?! Why!" Anthony screamed

"Yes, why? You have a beautiful voice" Eriol said

"Ne...Mikan why don't you sing for us?" Sakura asked

"Gomen...Sakura demo, I don't want to" Mikan said

"And why not?" Nobara asked, crossing her arms.

Anthony just stared at her, "Sing the one you were singing at the forest" He said all serious

Mikan's heart pace increased, her breath hitched, and her eyes widened. She wrote that song thinking of one person, she didn't know why herself why she wrote or even sang that song. That song she wrote, that song was for _him_ for Natsume. She wrote it on her first week in the Academy when she had found her favorite place in the forest.

"No" Mikan said turning her head away from them

They all frowned at her sudden reaction all of them wonder why she didn't want to sing.

Suddenly as if remembering something Sakura stood up and made her way towards Mikan, she grinned handing her a small black box.

Mikan looked at the box curiously. She opened it, and for the 3rd time that day her eyes widened at the sight she saw. There she saw a necklace with a silver chain and an orange stone with silver lining holding it in place. She held out the stone and saw something written on it, it said _Mikie. 'why Mikie?'_ she thought she turned the stone around and in the back of it, in the silver area surrounding the stone it said _"To Mikan, The female leader of the MAD girls. With love the MAD"_

"Thanks" Mikan said quietly, as she was about to put it on

"Here, let me Mikan" Tomoyo said as she took the stone from her hand and placed it on her neck

"Thanks Tomoyo" Mikan said, Tomoyo just smiled at her and nodded her head. "But why Mikie? And what do you mean Female leader" she asked

"Well Mikie! That's your nickname" Tsubasa answered with a grin on his face

"And female leader, well the girls put you that" Syaoran said as he stared at the girls

"Well none of us are leader material, I mean yes Sakura controls the peace in the group...still we weren't really cut out for leader" Nobara said

"But you are, and we all agreed to it" Sakura said as she pointed to Mikan

Mikan's eyes softened and she gave them a heart-warming smile "Thank you" she said.

They all looked at Mikan surprise evident in all of their faces. That was the first time they saw one of Mikan's rare smiles. They all glanced at each other and grinned.

"Your welcome Mikie!" They all said in unison

"By the way do you guys have one of these?" Mikan asked pointing to her necklace

"Yup." Anthony said as he took out a necklace similar to Mikan's but his stone was Red and it said Tony.

"This makes us different from the others, you know" Syaoran said as he took out his necklace with a green stone that said Li

"It means we're all special" Tsubasa said as he took out his,with a dark blue stone that said Star

"It means that we're united" Eriol said as he also took out his, a baby blue stone that said Erick

"We stick up for each other" Nobara said as she took out hers, a periwinkle stone that said Princess

"We protect" Sakura said as she took out hers, a coral stone that said Rose

"We're family" Tomoyo said as she took out hers, a violet stone that said Tommy

"We're the MAD we protect and stand up for each other, we're united, we're friends, we're family, This is what makes us, us" Anthony said his eyes softening as he played with the stone in his hands "And now you're part of the family Mikie" Anthony said as he faced her, the others were looking at her too.

"We're the MAD" Mikan said and looked at all of them showing them her rare smile once again, they all smiled at her too.

They all went back to conversing, making jokes, and stuffing their faces with Tomoyo's cake

"We're family Mikan, Welcome to the MAD" Anthony told her, she looked up at him. Hazel eyes clashing with light violet ones. Those eyes that showed truth and honesty. Those eyes that wanted to become closer to her, wanted to protect her, those violet eyes that she could trust, for she saw honesty and gentleness in them. They gazed into each others eyes for a while until Mikan finally spoke "I'm home" she said, giving him a smile and then walking to the kitchen.

Anthony just stayed there looking at the spot where she had been seated just a couple of seconds ago, a smile gracing his handsome face, "Yes Mikan, you're home" he said, a slight tint of pink noticeable on his cheeks.

And with that they spent the whole night watching movies and goofing around. They slept over at Mikan's place, enjoying the night. The boys pranking the girls, and the girls embarrassing the boys. Sharing stories.

"Why is Sakura's name Rose?" Mikan asked suddenly

"Well,it's really amusing actually," Tomoyo said chuckling at the memory "one day when we were in the 5th grade, The teacher fell ill. And he couldn't come to school for quite a while. So when he finally came back Sakura took a rose for him. She brought him a rose every single day, so he wouldn't get ill again." Tomoyo said as she remembered that incident and gave out a smile

"She kept doing this every day, and started giving out roses to everyone in the school. Then after a while they started calling her Rose. I honestly don't know where she got that many roses" Syaoran finished telling the story for Tomoyo, while shaking his head

Mikan just looked at her with an amused face "Really? You did that?"

Sakura just nodded her head shyly "A-Anyways w-what about you Nobara" Sakura stuttered while asking Nobara

"Well, it's simple actually. I come from a wealthy family, so everything was always done for me" she said "But in the 5th grade in my old school, I told someone to go get my stuff for me, but they refused,I was so angry, I ordered someone else to go do it, but they wouldn't. After a while they started calling me Princess just to mock me you know. But it stuck. In the 7th grade when I transferred here, I was no longer like that, they all called me princess because they thought that I needed protection, since I'm 'shy'" she said air quoting the word shy with her fingers.

"Anyways, Mikan what about you what did they use to call you, before us? Did your friends also called you Mikie?" Tsubasa asked

Mikan suddenly flinched at that question, they gave her many nicknames, but she never liked them. And they were never her friends. But they had told her, their stories, it would only be fair if she told them a part of herself.

The MAD all noticed how she had flinched at Tsubasa's question, they wondered what was going on in that head of hers right now.

"Oi shorty!" Anthony called out to Mikan "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Mikan yelled

"You are though!" He countered "I mean I am taller" He boasted

" _By 2 inches"_ She said through gritted teeth "Whatever" she mumbled, trying to actually give them an answer to Tsubasa's question, she sighed and continued. "No, they never called me Mikie" Mikan started, they all just stayed quiet listening to her every word that she said not wanting to miss a thing, she was finally opening up to them.

"My nicknames were polka and idiot" she finally said, the group all looked at each other and stayed quiet, _'what kind of nicknames are those'_ they all thought

"What? What kind of nicknames are those names?" Nobara asked what everybody wanted to know

"Well Idiot is pretty easy to understand my so-called best friend, thought I was an idiot and a nuisance so thats what she usually called me, Idiot" she said with a humorless laugh "And polka well. There was this one guy, he was my partner and I sat next to him in class, he was also a really close friend of mine supposedly. I always got late to class and I always bumped into him on my way there, one day he tripped me and I fell, and well lets just say he saw..." Mikan was red, from embarrassment and anger she couldn't say it

"he saw..." She stayed quiet, she didn't want to say it, she couldn't say it.

"Mikan I think we understand" Tomoyo said, Mikan looked up and saw Tomoyo staring at her straight in the eyes, having a silent conversation with her

The boys were looking at them confused, _'wh_ _at?!_ _?'_ they thought

"Did he?" Sakura asked

Mikan nodded her head "yeah"

Now the boys were extremely confused, it seemed that Mikan didn't want to say anything, but the girls understood perfectly

"THAT BASTARD" Nobara yelled "I'M SO GOING TO KILL HIM! Mikan did he do anything else" Nobara said as she grabbed Mikan's shoulders, she just shook her head

"No, he just saw that" she responded in her monotone voice going how she was before

"Tch. Some friends they are" Nobara said she looked ready to kill anytime soon

"How come the girls understand you, but you won't tell us~" Tsubasa whined

"Tsubasa! You obviously wouldn't understand, besides if I were Mikan, I wouldn't want to say it either" Nobara said, Tomoyo and Sakura just nodded their heads

"We want to know who we gotta kill" Anthony said crossing his arms across his chest

"I still want to beat that Hyuuga person" Syaoran said with a smirk. At the mention of Hyuuga, Mikan stiffened. And this didn't go unnoticed by a certain blond guy, and a certain glasses kid.

"Goodnight everyone I'm pretty tired" she said, standing up, she didn't want to hear his name

"Ah.. it is late. Goodnight Mikan" Nobara said

"Night, by the way the girls sleep in my room, and I don't know about you boys" Mikan said with a smirk pointing at the boys.

"Wha! But-" Tsubasa said but was cut off by Sakura

"This is a girl's dorm you know" Sakura said as a-matter-of-factly

"So that means no boys allowed" Tomoyo finished for her

"Wha!" They all said

"You heard the ladies! Out!" Mikan screamed as she pushed Tsubasa and Eriol out the door

"Alright! Alright! We'll be leaving now! This is so unfair" Tsubasa complained and Eriol chuckled. Syaoran was right behind them, both of his hands were in the back of his head

"Goodnight Mikan" He said as he ruffled her hair

"Hey!" she pouted at him "Night Syaoran" she said, and as she said that he walked out of the room following Tsubasa and Eriol. She turned around to see the girls had gone to her room, and Anthony and her were the only ones there.

"Goodnight shorty" Anthony said as he walked closer to her

"Goodnight insect" Mikan countered

"Don't call me Insect!" He said through gritted teeth

"Well, then don't call me shorty"

"What's wrong with that? At least I'm not calling you stupid"

"... Whatever..." she mumbled her face staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world

She finally looked up and realized that their noses were almost touching. _Almost._ They were looking at each other's eyes again, admiring the beauty and color of them, they stayed like that for a couple more minutes until Mikan spoke up "Y-You know my favorite place in the forest..i-it can become the MAD's personal place just for us" she said her voice sounding a little bit shaky.

"You sure? it's your favorite spot in the academy" Anthony said

"My favorite spot in the academy is the sakura tree that I usually sit on, but yes I'm sure. I want them to enjoy it just like you and Eriol did when you were there" Mikan said her voice going back to her normal tone

"Okay, that will be the official spot for the MAD!" Anthony said with a grin on his face

Mikan just stared at him. Her eyes shining with joy. He just looked at her a blush slowly creeping to his cheeks, _'Oh, God, she just looks so cute like that'_ he unconsciously started leaning towards her and gave her a kiss in her right cheek _'What the hell, did I just do!'_ he was panicking inside but didn't show it. "A goodnight kiss" he said as he left out the door, leaving a dumbfounded and blushing Mikan behind.

As soon as she heard the door close behind her she heard whistling and saw the girls there, her eyes widened, cursing at herself for forgetting that the girls were still there.

"KAWAII~~!" Tomoyo said as she held her camcorder, her eyes sparkling, "The way you two were gazing at each other, and how he gave you a goodnight kiss" she sighed dreamily. Mikan blushed even more and the others just sweat-dropped.

"Hmm..so...Tony and Mikie" Nobara said with a smirk in her face, Mikan just blushed a darker shade of scarlet red

"Mikan Collins, not bad" Sakura joined in, now she was sure she looked like a tomato

"Oh shut it Sakura Li" Mikan growled, making Sakura blush at her comment. Tomoyo and Nobara just laughed.

While they started cleaning Mikan saw Eriol's gift and her song the one that she had sung on the forest was the first music sheet in the folder. She closed the folder, not wanting to see that song. It brought back memories that she rather forget. But it seemed that she couldn't forget so easily.

 _'screw all of them. I'll show them I'm not the weakling or idiotic Mikan that they use to know, I'll show them that no one messes with Mikan Yukihara. Leader of the MAD'_ Mikan's eyes flared dangerously at the mere thought of them.

"Mikan! Come on hurry up!" Sakura screamed her name, and waved her arm at her signaling for her, to go in the room with the girls, and have some girl time together .

Mikan's dangerously flared eyes, softened at the sight of the 3 girls before her. She walked her way towards them and sat down, the thought of her old friends gone from her mind.

Mikan's doors were slightly starting to open for the MAD. Her heart was also starting to open to one particular blond boy with violet eyes.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading! this chapter was a bit longer, and I understand if you thought it was boring but I thought it was okay. Thanks for reading please review. Thank you! MikanxAnthony! WAII! WAII! JA NE! XD


	5. Misaki? Mikan's Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or CCS**

* * *

A blanket of gray clouds covered the whole sky, a chilly breeze passed by gently, but even if it was gently it was still cold at the brush of the skin. The sound of water hitting the ground, the sound of rumbling thunder. It was a rainy day, and everyone was at the dorms. But our favorite group of teens were...not at the garden, but at HQ.

The MAD were all currently at HQ. Mikan and Anthony had shown the place to the MAD members. It was an abandoned music building. It had 2 floors. The outside of the building made it look creepy and haunting daring anyone to pass by it to leave, but of course no one would pass by it since it was in the middle of nowhere in the forest next to their garden.

Inside the building was a clean light brown mazama hardwood floor, and the walls were a really light shade of blue, there were 2 small chandeliers hanging. In the right side of the room by the door the drums were there, next to the drums there was 2 electric pianos, and a grand piano was on the left side of the right side of the room, there were 2 electric guitars, and 2 bass guitars, there were also 5 microphone stands, and the microphones were still there. The monitors and speakers were there too. There was a door a few feet behind the grand piano that led to another room, but that one needed to go under construction.

In the left side of the room there was a beige sofa that fit at least 6 people and in the right and left side there were 1 single beige sofa all of them were facing the instruments, there was a mahogany glass coffee table in between and there was a white fur rug. By the sofas there were stairs which led to the second floor. In the second floor, there was a kitchen, and a dining area in the left side, and 3 bedrooms in the right side.

They were all enjoying their time in HQ. They were at the garden but once it started raining Mikan and Anthony led them there. They were talking about random stuff. Sakura and Tomoyo were in the kitchen preparing something to eat, since Mikan had brought food the other day and placed it in the fridge. Nobara and Eriol were seated in the stools of the piano, talking about who knows what. Tsubasa was strumming the bass, and Syaoran was playing the drums not to loudly but just testing it out. Mikan was seated in the big couch, head leaning back, eyes closed and arms crossed over her chest. She had decided to take a nap, but that was canceled when her phone started ringing.

She looked at the screen, it said unknown. Her eyebrows were furrowed wondering who was calling her. After that call with her old 'friends' from gakuen alice she asked her parents to buy her a new phone. Of course they said yes, since her old phone was 2 years old, and they were planning to buy her a new one. She had only given her phone number to her family, babysitter, and the MAD.

Mikan didn't bother answering and let it ring until it died out, but it rung again, and again, and again. Anthony who was sitting in front of her in the floor, looked up from the sport magazine he was reading. He glared at her, annoyed that she wouldn't answer the phone.

"Oi. Answer the damn phone" He told her as he glared darkly at her, he wanted peace and quiet to read, but he couldn't have that with Mikan's phone ringing constantly. Mikan glared back at him and sighed knowing he was right, whoever it was calling her must be desperate since he/she wouldn't stop. So she grabbed the phone when it stopped ringing planning to dial back, but the other person had already dialed back to Mikan. She sighed tiredly once again she was getting irritated, she only wanted a nap, but of course this person wouldn't let her.

She answered the call ready to give the other person on the line a piece of her mind. But the other person beat her to it. As soon as she answered the person screamed her name.

" _ **Mikan~"** _ a cheerful voice said, her eyes widened for a split second, she recognized that voice anywhere

"Narumi?" she asked in her low voice, her eyebrows were furrowed wondering why the hell he called her, she was confused. She stood up from the couch, but Anthony wouldn't let her. He was curious as to who this Narumi person was so he tried keeping Mikan there. Keyword; _tried_.

" _ **MIKAN~"** _ he yelled out in happiness that he was finally speaking to his daughter-like figure. As for his daughter-like figure, she was pushing Anthony from her so she could leave. If she didn't leave him immobile for a couple of seconds he would hold her back and he would listen to their conversation. So she did what she thought would have been better.

"What do you want?" she deadpanned going straight to the point, she didn't want to be wasting time, even if she was talking to Narumi, and successfully, was now heading upstairs to the 2nd floor. How? Easy she kicked Anthony on his neck making him go forward a little she then kicked him repeatedly in the back and stopped once he fell to the floor face first.

" _ **Mou, Mikan-chan~, I don't understand english"** _ He said, Mikan could literally see him pouting like a little kid

" **Gomen...nani?"** she asked still in her indifferent voice

" _ **I just wanted to know how you're doing?"** _ he asked in his usual cheerful tone of voice

" **Narumi, you just wouldn't call to see if I'm alright, what's going on?"** She asked, she was currently in one of the bedrooms, sitting down on the edge of the king sized bed that was there.

" _ **I'm worried about you, so I**_ **would** _ **call to see if you're alright"**_

" **stop avoiding the question, and answer the question already damn it"** she growled feeling a bit irritated since he wouldn't answer his question

" _ **Well you know Anna, Nonoko, and Koko, miss you"**_

" **I miss them too, how are they?"**

" _ **They're fine they just came back from the movie shooting**_ **"** Nonoko, Anna, and Koko were taking part on their 1st movie, with Koko's dad as director. They had been shooting in California and were gone for about 2 months, since their part was small, they didn't have to stay through the whole thing

" **I see"**

" _ **Mikan, I want to warn you, and please don't yell..but.."**_

" **But what?"**

" _ **..."**_

" **Naru answer me damn it, or else"** She sneered she was growing impatient

" _ **Misaki, is transferring to Alice Academy"**_

" **WHAT! WHY?!"** She yelled

" _ **Your uncle thought it would be a good idea to have a friend from Gakuen Alice to remind you of us"**_

" **WHAT! THAT'S THE LAST THING I NEED! THAT DAMN KAZUMI I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"** Mikan yelled at the top of her lungs that it could be heard from downstairs. Unfortunately for her, Tomoyo and Sakura were closer and started knocking on the door.

" _ **Mikan, please he did this thinking of you"**_

"Mikan are you okay" She heard Sakura's concerned voice. She held the phone away from her face as she shouted "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry" she reassured them "O-Okay. If you say so" She heard Sakura hesitate a bit before leaving. Once she heard no more footsteps, and heard dishes clanking she resumed with her call.

" **I don't want to remember Gakuen Alice, especially _them_ " **

" _ **Mikan, she doesn't know why you left, no one told her, since you two were pretty close, they didn't want to get her mad or anything"**_

" **And they decided it was okay with me?!"** She asked in disbelief

" _ **Gomen..Mikan. I didn't know what was going on and I let them hurt you, I'm sorry"**_

" **Daijobu, Arigatou. For always being there for me. Ja ne"** Mikan sighed, she knew he had good intentions, but sometimes he would realize things too late

" _ **By the way you have to pick up Misaki, I'll send you the info. Ja ne** **"** _ He hung up immediately, not wanting to hear her rant or answer any of her questions

And with that their conversation ended. _'That Narumi'_ she thought as she glared at the phone that had the info of Misaki's arrival, she sighed and turned her head to look at the window the rain drops that slid down her window and new ones that were coming down. Her mind started wandering, that she didn't hear the door being opened.

Downstairs while Mikan was talking in the phone

Anthony grumbled once he stood up from the position he was in. He then heard snickers and laughing, he looked up only to be greeted at the sight of his friends laughing. He then saw Nobara holding her phone and showing everybody a video. He was curious, so he stood up and went to them, Nobara seeing him quickly hid the video that's when it struck him it was a video of _him._

"Show me" Anthony growled. Nobara just looked away trying to contain her laughter as well as the others.

"Fine. But, I'll hold the phone while you stay there" She said once she regained her breath. She showed him the video, and started laughing at his reaction. It was a video of him, when Mikan was pushing and kicking him. Once the video ended with him face on the floor, he glared at Nobara trying to take away the phone from her.

Syaoran, and the others were just chuckling. Never had they ever the dreamed that the ' _oh so cold-hearted Anthony'_ would let someone push and kick him without him doing anything at them in the end.

Anthony was chasing Nobara around, when she finally spoke. "Come on, give me a break it looked like you were having fun, so I just had to record it.." she said, her eyes twinkling mischievously and at that moment Antony knew that she was going to add something and it would be bad "...to send it to Tomoyo." Yep he knew it "Why you" Anthony growled as he kept on chasing her, but Nobara was just laughing, that's when they heard a shout coming from the 2nd floor. They all recognized that to be Mikan since they knew how Tomoyo and Sakura screamed (weird :/).

Anthony wasted no time and ran as fast as he could upstairs, which wasn't that much. He then heard her yell again and heard Sakura asking her questions, obviously concerned for Mikan, when she answered that she was fine he just ignored it and waited for Sakura to go back to the kitchen. He then put his ear next to the door. And heard what she was saying. A one-sided conversation.

" _ **I don't want to remember Gakuen Alice, especially them"** 'Gakuen Alice? Who's them?' _ Anthony thought he was definitely curious about who this them were _'Probably that Hyuuga kid, and that gun girl'_ He then heard silence assuming that the person in the other line was talking

" _ **And they decided it was okay with me?!"** 'What! What did they do?' _He thought angrily. He though that maybe she would've said it but she didn't

" _ **Daijobu, Arigatou. For always being there for me. Ja ne"** _ He then heard Mikan sigh, and wondered what the hell she was talking about. He then heard silence enveloping the room, so he decided to go in.

He opened the door, and heard it creek, he cringed at the sound thinking that Mikan would start screaming at him, but she didn't he closed the door behind him. He then saw her looking out the window, she was thinking about something but what ' _damn it I hate it when she's like that, I feel useless like I can't even help!'_ He got closer to her until he was sitting next to her.

Mikan suddenly felt someone sitting next to her, she turned to see who it was and there she saw a blond lad, with light violet eyes, those eyes that she found so comforting. She then realized that their noses were almost touching and there was barely any space. Her eyes widened and a blush started to make its way towards her cheek. Anthony just smirked at her reaction, he didn't know he had this effect on her.

She then stood up, and she was looking away from him her face all flustered "I have to go" she murmured

"Where? Why?" he asked, he wanted to know where she was going, heck he wanted to go with her

"Somewhere, reasons." She said not really giving him an explanation. She was about to open the door, when she heard Anthony's left hand making contact with the door, she turned to look at him, her back now facing the door, he then put his right arm on the door too, caging her face in between his arms, he leaned closer to her, and Mikan started blushing furiously

"W-What a-are you doing?" she stuttered, but she managed to say. Anthony just smirked at her, oh how he loved this side of her. He made sure to do this to her whenever he had the chance, like for example...now.

"What's wrong shorty? You're red" he asked trying to sound innocent, but his eyes were dancing in amusement, and Mikan noticed this

"Jerk" She mumbled, he raised an eyebrow at her daring her to repeat it again, and she did "Jerk! Let me go! I have to go!"

"Go where?" he asked as he started leaning in closer to her, giving them less space, Mikan just blushed even more at this "Like i'd tell you" she scoffed

"Then enjoy your time here, but I'm not letting you go, until you tell me where. And if you don't want to we'll stay here like this longer...I wonder what would the rest think of this, I mean a bedroom, me and you being dangerously close, and let's not forget that Tomoyo and Sakura are near." He said as kept on leaning closer, Mikan couldn't handle it anymore she was blushing different shades of scarlet by now, so she gave up.

"Fine! Fine! I'm going to the airport" She said trying to get out, but she couldn't with the little space they had, Anthony furrowed his eyebrows in confusion "Why? Are you leaving?!" He asked, Mikan could detect the panic on his voice and she smirked inwardly

"No moron! I have to go pick someone up" she said as she finally had the strength to push him off her, she then turned the door open, and ran out of the room, she ran out of the building, but not before saying goodbye's to everybody and apologizing.

"Oi! Shorty!" Mikan mentally groaned _'why?'_ she thought

"What?" she asked harshly "I'm coming with you" he said

"What! No way!" She yelled at him, but Anthony just ignored her "Hey if you don't hurry up you'll be late, and your friend will get mad." he said as he started walking in front of her. Mikan gulped at that knowing Misaki, she definitely would kill her for being late.

 _ **~O~**_

" **Your late!"** Misaki yelled, she looked really angry, she had been waiting for at least 20 minutes

" **Gomen ne Misaki"** Mikan apologized **"But the insect over there made me late"** Mikan jabbed a thumb at Anthony who was a couple of feet behind her, his hands in his pockets, and he looked bored.

"I told you not to call me Insect, you dimwit" Anthony said as calmly as possible, but Mikan noticed the irritation on his voice. She rolled her eyes at him, not even bothering to deal with him.

"Anyways, Misaki that's the Insect. Insect this is Misaki" Mikan introduced them, Anthony just growled at her, and Misaki looked amused.

Misaki a 13 year old girl, she has pink shoulder length hair, her eyes are a nice shade of light red. She's one of the best teen models in Japan. She just came back from there, she had been studying in Gakuen Alice, while also modeling for famous fashion designers. She's been knowing Mikan since they were 6. Her birthday is in June 14.

Misaki was wearing a strapless tight black and white stripped dress that reached her mid-thigh, she had a three quarter long sleeved jean jacket, with white vans. On her right wrist she had a diamond ring bracelet with a gold chain. And she had a black chain shoulder purse.

"Anyways, Tony can you take Misaki's luggage? Thank you!" Mikan said as she pulled Misaki. Anthony just grumbled and took her luggage which fortunately was only 2 luggages, but they were big and heavy _'Curse that Mikan'_ he thought, as he made his way towards the car, that the Academy had let them use. Getting there the chauffeur helped him with all of the stuff

"About time. you took long" Mikan grumbled, her tone going back to how it was "I carried the luggage" He told her trying to keep his calm "but, you wanted to come right?" she said as she pointed her finger towards his face. Anthony just twitched, she was right he did want to come but not be carrying luggage.

Misaki just looked at both of them, she looked at Mikan the most, the change in her tone, and her face showed no expression at all. She was happy to see Mikan again, but she didn't know that Mikan had changed, she wondered what made her change to act the way she is now.

~O~

"Oi!" Anthony called out to Mikan for the 5th time now. They had already arrived at Alice Academy, and some staff members took Misaki's luggage to her dorm, while her and Mikan headed to the headmaster, unfortunately Mikan told Anthony he couldn't come along, but she never gave an explanation why, and he wasn't satisfied.

"Mikan Yukihara, I swear if you don't give me a proper explanation, you won't be able to see daylight in you life again!" He threatened her his voice cold and murderous, he wasn't playing. But this didn't affect her at all.

"And if you don't shut up, you won't be breathing in a few minutes, Anthony" Mikan countered sending him a murderous aura and a deadly glare. Anthony was sending her a glare of his too not backing down. Misaki was watching all of this, a chill going down her spine, when she heard the tone of the both of them.

Misaki sighed, and then said "Mikan, just let him come, or we're never going to get there and you know how he gets." Mikan turned her head to Misaki, as if she grown two heads "Mikan Yukihara, I swear if we don't leave right now we'll go back to Japan" Her voice was strict and serious and with just that said, Mikan nodded her head, and let Anthony come along...just for today "You got Lucky" she murmured, before turning around and heading to the headmaster's office.

They stood in front of two large oak wooden doors, Anthony was confused Mikan was never sent to the headmaster office so how did she know the way? He was about to knock on the door when Mikan just pushed the door open she didn't even knock she just walked in as if nothing. Anthony just gaped at her, and Misaki shook her head, at the idiotic brunette.

"You really should stop doing that" Misaki said as she followed behind the brunette, Anthony composed himself once again and followed behind them.

"And why is that?" she asked innocently, turning around and cocking her head to the left. Anthony couldn't help but feel surprised, and blush a little _'Oh God, she looks really cute like that'_ He thought _'Wait what am I th_ _inking!'_ He scolded himself for thinking that but he couldn't help it.

"You know he gets mad, when you do that Mikan!" Misaki scolded her, as she put her arms on her waist.

"And it's a show too see" Mikan chuckled at the thought, oh how she loved it when he got mad "Your parents are so going to kill you" Misaki murmured, Mikan heard but just shrugged her shoulders

"MIKAN SAKURA YUKIHARA!" They heard someone scream, they all flinched at the sudden voice except for a particular brunette who had a grin. They all turned around and saw the headmaster standing behind his desk.

"Ohayu, Shiki!" Mikan said with her grin still intact, a very mischievous one. With a playful glint in her eyes, Misaki suddenly stiffened and gulped, knowing that look too well, oh he was in trouble. Anthony felt her become stiff, and raise an eyebrow at her, then turn to look at the headmaster, he had the same reaction as Misaki, he furrowed his eyebrows even more in confusion.

Shiki Masachika is the Headmaster of Alice Academy America. He is Mikan's mother Yuka's best guy friend, and also Mikan's god-father. He has silver hair and gray-blue eyes. And he's in his late 20's.

Shiki composed himself and asked in a stern voice "What are you doing here?" Mikan then narrowed her eyes at him, "What do you think?" Mikan asked as she pointed to Misaki. Realization then struck to him, and he now knew why Mikan was mad "I didn't know I swear" Shiki said as he waved both of his hands in front of him.

Misaki was backing up slowly, not wanting to be part of the commotion that was about to start. "Oi! Where are you going?" She heard, she flinched, then turned her head to the side, and Anthony was there looking at her confused "W-Well...I-I-" She then stopped as she felt a pair of eyes boring a hole in her back, she gulped and started sweating bullets.

"I-I didn't k-know e-e-either!" Misaki stuttered as she tuned to face Mikan, waving both of her hands in front of her face.

"That Kazumi is going to die, and it's not going to be accidental" She sneered, both of them gulped, as they glanced at each other. Anthony who was watching this was confused. Who was this Kazumi person? Why was the headmaster acting like this? Why was the pink-haired girl also acting like that? How did she know Mikan?

"And same goes for both of you, if you don't tell me ahead of time" She glared, they once again gulped and stood straight. They looked up and saluted her as if they were soldiers. "We're sorry! We won't do it again!" They said in unison, Antony raised an eyebrow, his eyes dancing in amusement, he didn't know Mikan had this effect on them. Mikan then sighed. She was going to keep up scolding them and yelling at them, but she didn't feel like it.

"Anyways how long are you staying Misaki?" Mikan asked, with a very calm face.

"Um...i think he said for as long as I have too, but I should go back for a couple months and then stay here if I want" She finished, with a grin in her face, totally different to her scared one that she had a couple of seconds ago.

"You'll be in the same class as Mikan, Misaki" Shiki informed as he sat down going back to his strict and serious self. Misaki nodded, and Mikan just wanted to leave already just like Anthony, but she knew that Shiki would want to ask questions.

"Anyways, why did Kazumi send you?" He asked, yup she knew it. Mikan made her way to serve herself some coffee, and then sat down in the couch that was there.

"He said, something about Mikan not being lonely and remembering us" She said, then they heard Mikan snort with a "Sure"

Misaki's eyes then stared at the brunette that was sitting down and drinking coffee. "Mikan what happened at the Academy? Why did you leave?" She suddenly asked her voice becoming calm and serious as her eyes did also.

Mikan was about to take a sip from her coffee, and was half way when she heard the question, she just knew that she couldn't evade the question, mostly when it came to Misaki. Mikan looked up to see Misaki. Mikan's eyes were full of pain, hatred, and sorrow. And Misaki knew that it was bad. Shiki stayed quiet, he knew why she left, Kazumi had told him, and he was beyond upset, how could her own friends do that. Anthony was leaning on the wall by the door, he knew that Mikan knew he was still there, but looking at her eyes, Mikan didn't want to argue, and just let him be, he then heard her talk.

"I loved the days at the Academy I really did, all the memories that I made there made me so happy and made me feel so warm and loved" She said as she gazed at the brown liquid that was in her lap in between her hands, her eyes becoming soft for a split second but then turning into hatred "But it was all a lie! Who would've thought that my own best friend would do something so low" she sneered. Misaki suddenly went and sat next to her in the couch, Antony stayed where he was, his interest perked up, and he was worried on what they did to her.

"Remember Hyuuga?" Mikan asked to Misaki not looking up at her face. Misaki nodded her head and then said "Natsume? He's your boyfriend. Made 5 months; 2 weeks ago, right?" she asked.

Anthony heard this and felt jealous, his heart sunk, and started glaring at the floor, like as if it was at fault. She never told him, and he thought he had a chance with her, but her next words made him feel relieved and at ease, but also pissed as hell that he just wanted to choke/punch something or someone right about now.

" _Was_ my boyfriend" Mikan said, Misaki was about to ask why, but Mikan beat her to it "Technically he was never my boyfriend. He made a bet with Hotaru."

"What kind of bet?" Misaki asked fear and worry written all over her face, same as Anthony. Shiki had left them alone the moment Mikan started telling her story, he thought it was better to leave them alone.

"If Natsume makes me fall for him Hotaru would have to give him a new manga each week that he's with me. And not only that, but everybody knew about the bet Ruka, Yuu, Kitsuneme, Sumire, EVERYONE" She said through gritted teeth, at this point tears had started to fall from her eyes. "And the worst part is that they were all bidding on how long me and Natsume would last." Mikan choked on her words, Misaki then leaned in and hugged her "Hotaru was making a profit out of that, and she made sure that Natsume stayed with me, so she could keep on earning money, that's why she gave him a manga every week that he was with me! EVERYONE KNEW MISAKI THEY ALL KNEW!" She cried out those last words, as she wailed, while Misaki grabbed the coffee mug and put it on the table, then she just held her tight and rocked her back and forth.

"T-THEY A-A-ALL K-KNEW...AND N-NOBODY DECIDED T-TO...TO STOP IT. THEY USED ME MISAKI...I-I WAS J-JUST A TOY! A...WAY T-TO GAIN M-MO-MONEY!" Her cries got louder, she was finally letting her feelings out that nobody knew that she was holding in. She had been holding it in for quite a while, and she had finally let them all out. Misaki just rubbed her back and smoothened her hair, while whispering soothing words to her. Misaki knew that Mikan didn't need advice or to tell her anything, she just needed someone to be with her, to hold her and never let her go, and that's what she was going to do.

Anthony was in the corner of the room, eyes wide, fists clenched to the point that they were white, his blood boiling. He was legit mad. What he had just heard, her supposedly best friend and boyfriend used her, and all of her friends knew. They used her as a way to get money, now that was beyond low. And if he heard right her 'boyfriend' was Hyuuga Natsume. He remembered how she would stiffen or even flinch at the mention at that name, and now he understood why. The sight he was seeing didn't make him better, there she was crying her heart out. His chest hurted, he doesn't ever want to see Mikan cry ever again after this, he never wants to see that sad expression on her face, and he would make sure of it.

Her cries were loud, she tried to muffle her sobs, and stop the flowing of tears that were coming down her eyes, but she couldn't as much as she wanted. It was like the weather was reflecting her own sadness, she had noticed that the rain seemed to be stopping but every time it was about to, a new set of rain drops started falling down and trickling against the skin and ground once again. She realized that the rain wouldn't stop soon, so she had to keep on going with her day even if it was raining heavily, but she knew that by the next day the rain would've stopped, but even if it did their would still be traces that it had rain the previous day. But with her, it would take a while for the sun to shine entirely over her. That she was sure of.

~O~

The next day Mikan had introduced Misaki, to the MAD and they all welcomed her. They all got along really well. They started talking and cracking jokes. Mikan and Anthony were the only ones who had their expressionless face on. Once in a while Mikan would give a small smile, but no one would notice since they were on their own little world with Misaki. Mikan's eyes softened at what she saw, she could definitely trust these people and she knew it she just wanted a little bit of time before she told them.

Anthony once in a while would side glance to Mikan, he would stare at her longer then expected and would catch himself he really needed to stop.

"Anthony. Want go to the garden? it's too noisy here" Mikan asked nonchalant. Anthony just stared at her surprised written all over his face, she had called him by his name and asked him to accompany her.

He quickly got out of his trance as he grinned at her "Sure" he said.

And with that both of them stood up and headed to the garden but not before their friends all started teasing them, they whistled at them and smirked, and gave unnecessary comments. They just rolled their eyes and kept on going their own way.

"So why did you want me to come with you to the garden?" Anthony asked breaking the silence between them

"yesterday" That was all that Mikan said, and just with that Anthony understood what she was referring too. Her breakdown and her past. He actually felt angry and just well...angry. Her so called 'friends' did that to her, he couldn't believe it.

"Mikan, we wont be like that. As how we said we're a family, and we stand by and protect each other. So..." He stopped, and sighed "You can trust us, and we'll never let you go, or ever see you hurt again." He said calmly and serious "Once we find out who those bastards are, they won't ever see daylight again!" he growled, his eyes darkened and he gave a murderous Aura.

"Once you find them, tell Misaki. She'll love to join the fun" she stated icily as her eyes also darkened at the mere thought of them. _'Where they need to be is six feet under. No excuses!'_ She thought. Her eyes widened at that simple thought _'What are you thinking, even if they did you wrong, I shouldn't be thinking like this. Shoo! Bad thoughts! Shoo!'_ Suddenly she heard Anthony asking a question, taking her out of her thoughts that were crossing her mind.

"How does Misaki even know you? And the headmaster too?" He asked, his mood doing a 180 and going back to his curious self. They were crossing the bridge to get to the benches and sit down. Mikan was silent until she sat down in the bench and not in the sakura tree, Anthony came shortly after sitting next to her. She then spoke up.

"The headmaster is my god-father. And well Misaki and I been knowing each other since we were 6." she sighed, "She was really annoying now that I think about. I was just as annoying as her." She said, he raised an eyebrow _'Just as annoying? Is it like how pinky is right now or how they were kids?'_ he thought slightly confused.

"I met her because just at age 6 Misaki was a kids model. One day she came over to my house. My mom Yuka, she's a fashion designer, and used to be an actress. She owns the Sakura beauty fashion line. As many know, she does fashion designs for mainly kids and teenagers, and the line is #1." She stated, she looked straight ahead eyes looking distant as she kept on telling her story "Misaki, was modeling one of the clothes, so she came in to try it on, so my mom could adjust the size, and add extra stuff. After that was done, my mom was adding stuff to the dress. I was in the garden, Misaki then came outside. At first if you don't know her you would think that she's mean and stuck up, her face is just like that though" She said as she chuckled at the memory, Anthony just stared at her and listened her every word.

" _Why are you mad?" 6 year old Mikan asked a 6 year old Misaki. Misaki just looked at her confused and then responded "I'm not mad" she stated_

" _Then why do you look mad?" Mikan asked innocently index finger in her chin_

" _I already said I'm not mad!"_

" _But you look mad"_

" _I'm not mad baka" Misaki twitched as she had to keep on repeating herself_

" _Don't call me that, pinky"_

" _What you called me?!"_

" _I called you pinky"_

" _WHY YOU! DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

" _I TOLD YOU! YOU ARE MAD!"_

" _BECAUSE YOU CALLED ME PINKY"_

" _BECAUSE YOUR HAIR IS PINK AND PRETTY!"_

 _Misaki just blinked a few times processing what Mikan had just said, she blushed and turn her head._

" _Thanks" she mumbled, she wasn't really good at this, even as a 6 year old girl_

" _Your welcome" Mikan grinned at her "I'm Mikan what's your name" she said as she extended her hand towards Misaki. Misaki just looked at her hand. Before responding_

" _I'm Harada Misaki" she said as she placed her right hand in Mikan's left "Nice to meet you, I hope we become good friends Misaki!" Mikan cheerful voice said._

"I really thought that she was mad that day, but she was actually tired" Mikan gave a small laugh, she still remembered Misaki's face, she was such an Idiot. Anthony just looked at her, his eyes were surprised, she looked so cute, when she laughed.

"You know. You look really cute when you laugh and smile" he blurted out, Mikan stopped laughing and just looked at him with wide eyes a blush was evident in her face "H-Huh?" she asked obviously taken off guard with what he said, Anthony who finally realized what he said started blushing furiously, and started shaking his hands in front of his face "I-I m-mean t-that's what everybody s-says" he stuttered.

"Umm...yeah thanks" She mumbled not even sure why she even said thanks.

"Hey, you mention your mom. But you never talked about your parents or family member. Can you tell me?" he asked as he broke the awkward silence between them...again.

"Only if you tell me of yours" Mikan said calmly, turning her head and looking straight ahead, _'Why are you saying that'_ she thought, she didn't even know why she was answering his questions, maybe she was opening up slowly. Or she just wanted to believe in his words that he had told her before. She really didn't know.

"Deal!" He grinned at her, which made Mikan's blush that she still had reddened a bit more.

"Umm..well My mom's name is Yuka Yukihara, she's a famous fashion designer. She owns the Sakura beauty line #1 in fashion. She used to be an actress though, and even then she was the actress that everybody sought out for. That's my mom" She said as her eyes shone in recognition of her mother, and Anthony noticed this _'she must really love and be proud of her mom'_ he thought

"My dad is Izumi Yukihara, he owns the recording company Sakura Dreams. Its #1, you know?" Mikan said with smugness "You know, my dad loves Sakura trees, and that's why he named the company like that, plus he got more interested with my mom since her last name was Sakura too. That's my dad for you!" She smiled at the thought of both of her parents

"You really love your parents don't you?" he asked, well more of a statement than a question.

Mikan nodded her head "They're the best" she said as her eyes softened, and he got a glimpse of happiness and joy, yup she really did.

"Do you have any siblings" He asked her

"I have 2 brothers, I'm the only girl" She gave a small smile "My older brother is Rei Yukihara, he's 19 years old. He is an actor. #1 in what he does. He's won many awards, that he has a separate room for them" she chuckled "My younger brother Youichi. He's 10 years old, he also comes here. He is in the soccer team. He's just starting out as a kids model." she stayed silent for a couple more seconds until she finally spoke "That's my family, always #1 in whatever they do" she whispered that last statement but it was loud enough for Anthony to hear it, the gentleness and kindness in her voice whenever she spoke of her family.

"Yeah, I heard of your family. Nobody can ever beat them." Anthony stated as he leaned back in the bench and looked up at the sky, Mikan was quiet. And he knew she was waiting for him to talk about his parents, and so he did.

"My Dad he is James Collins, he also owns a recording company, Galactic Stars, he inherited it from my Grandfather. #2 In the rating charts." he said "My sister is Jennifer Collins. She's 17. She's a singer and a model. She's #2 in both of them" he sighed, he paused and then started talking again "My mom passed away when I was 7" He said softly, Mikan turned her head towards him and frowned, she was going to say something, but he kept on talking "But I know, that she's always looking out for us. For me and my sister." He grinned

"I'm sorry I didn't know Tony" she mumbled "It's okay like you said you didn't know Mikie" He grinned at her as he ruffled her hair

"Hey no touching the hair! Off limits" She warned as she raised her left hand, indicating him not to trespass. He raised his arms in front in mock surrender "Sorry your highness, please do not punish me" she just looked at him weirdly, and he continued "Do you wish for me to restyle your hair, your highness, or should I call your personal hair stylist" She couldn't and broke into a fit of giggles. Anthony just smiled he loved seeing this side of her, when she's not cold to everybody.

Anthony then stood up and held his hand in front of Mikan. "Princess, I think your friends will get worried, and probably your parents may sent out a search party, you know how the highnesses are" He said still playing his little role. Mikan snorted and rose up taking a part in his little 'play' "Why, Sir Collins, whatever shall I do?" She played along as she put her wrist in her forehead and leaned back, while her left hand was in her chest. The two of them broke out into laughter.

Mikan's heart and mind felt lighter than usual, she felt like she could be her usual self around Nobara, and Misaki. But now she felt better and happier whenever she was with Anthony, like nothing mattered, just that he was there with her. Making her laugh, mad, annoyed. She was happy, because he kept on seeing her different sides, that nobody in the Academy not even most of the MAD had gotten to see.

And slowly but surely the doors that led to her tainted heart were beginning to open up...

 **AN:** So now Anthony knows about her past. Misaki comes in. She starts opening up more. Thanks for reading I hope you guys like it! I have writers block, I didn't know what to write and had a hard time figuring it out, please I'm so sorry. I really enjoyed the beginning of the story until it came down to the last part, oh well because ya' gonna need that info for later on.


	6. The Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or CCS**

 **An: I am so sorry. I know I updated late. With all things that have been going around lately, like the SAT's, Finals, summer school, practices, all that crap. Oh and y'all won't believe it but someone actually came looking for me to choreograph this girls 15's. From the waltz, to her surprise dance, to all that crap. So stressed out. Plus me and my band mates performed in a little show, in a party actually and been practicing non-stop. My schedule is pretty tight. But oh well. Anyways i'm talking too much I need to stop. Anyways onward with the story, hope you like it came out decent I think. Anyways...I should stop talking already I talk to much. Onwards to the Story. XD**

* * *

It had been a while since the MAD had gone back to class, and the only reason that they did, was because a new student was coming. They already knew who that student was, but still went just because.

"Class, as you all know we have a new student today!" Ms. Harrison said with a big smile in her face "Now, you all treated Mikan so well. I hope you do the same." she said and with that she left to the door, and came back with a pink-haired lass following after her.

She was dressed in the Middle school uniform which consisted off a black mid- thigh plaid skirt, with red and silver lining, Black school shoes, and white knee high socks. A white shirt with a silver bow tie and a black vest, with the Academy's insignia in the left side of the vest. Which was just 3 Fancy A's in Red. She had her black backpack in one shoulder, and let the other side drop. Her shoulder length pink hair was tied in a half ponytail with two strands of hair loose to frame her face perfectly.

In an Instant all the boys were drooling for her, and all the girls' eyes shone in recognition and admiration. Of course who would not know the #1 model of Japan, Misaki Harada. Known for her beauty and that smile of hers and her charisma.

"I'm Misaki Harada. I Hope we become good friends" She said as she gave a small smile.

"Now Misaki you'll sit..." Ms. Harrison trail off as she looked for a seat or someone to move

"Ms. Harrison! Here, Here!" everybody was shouting and raising their arms so they could sit next to Misaki.

"Teacher, can I sit next to Mikan?" Misaki asked Ms. Harrison as she turned to ask her. "I known her for the longest so I thought it would be better" She said in a soft soothing voice that she used with people she did not know really well.

Ms. Harrison had her lips in a line, she just looked at Misaki and then at Mikan. She saw Mikan rolling her eyes, and then smirking at whatever Anthony had just said, And Anthony was just grinning at her, While the rest of their friends were just smirking at them. Ms. Harrison sighed. At the beginning Mikan was really cold towards everybody, but the MAD. And she was happy that she found people in who to trust.

"I guess its fine" Ms. Harrison said, she had given up. If she said No she knew Mikan would get mad, and if she did their whole group will start asking questions, and she didn't want to deal with it. So she just agreed.

"Thanks!" Misaki said a little bit too enthusiastic, while the rest of her classmates were just grumbling and mumbling incoherent words or sentences.

"Hey Mikan" Misaki screamed her name as she ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Oh. Misaki" Mikan said in her indifferent voice

"Hey! Just 'Oh Misaki?'" Misaki said as she faked pout

"What do you want her to say, she doesn't know how to greet properly to people" Anthony said with a smirk

"That's only to you" Mikan stated calmly "...Insect" she added, and that made Anthony twitch

"Oi! I told you not to call me that you dimwit!"

"Same goes for you, you moron"

They then stopped their argument as Ms. Harrison cleared her throat. "Now, Mikan and Anthony would you care to tell us what you two were arguing about?" she said in a very serious voice, and she was usually always carefree and lenient.

"No Ms. H" Mikan plainly deadpanned. Now many teachers would get offended by this but not Ms. Harrison, she would just say that so they would stop arguing and actually pay attention in class, because honestly she really didn't care of what they were arguing or talking about unless it was really serious she would actually listen and try to help.

"Now as I was saying. The Headmaster has approved of our Trip to Chicago. We will be going for 1 week. We will be leaving 2 days from today. So I expect you guys pack. The Papers are being passed down, and I suggest you read them, it says when we're going to leave and come back. Understood?" she asked

"Yes! Ms. Harrison!" The students chorused in except for 2 emotionless teens at the back of the class.

"Now! I have to go meet the principal. Quiet Time. Not too loud" She said as she put her Index finger in front of her lips, and winked at them. And with that she left the class.

"Oh My God! We're finally having a trip!" Nobara exclaimed

"Time to rest" Syaoran said

"Not really" Sakura said as she and Tomoyo plus Eriol were the only ones who were actually reading the paper. They all turned to look at her, and what she meant.

"It says here that we have to do a project" Eriol said. They all groaned at that

"We can be in a group if we want. Minimum of 7 people in each group, but we each have to do our own work individually." Tomoyo finished

"Then what's the whole point of being in a group" Tsubasa added clearly not liking the Idea of doing his own work.

"It says here, they want us in a group, so we won't be wandering by ourselves. And want us to have fun." Sakura said, her attention still fully on the paper.

"Hey, we're 9 not 7" Mikan suddenly said. Everybody turned to look at her and glanced at each other. They didn't think about that.

"No! I wanna be with Mikan" Nobara whined, as she went to Mikan and held her in a choking position, clinging onto her as if she was her life line.

"We're an odd class" Eriol pointed out

"Yeah tell me about it" Tsubasa snorted. Syaoran just looked at him weirdly and then slapped his head.

"Ouch! What was that for Syaoran?" Tsubasa yelled as he glared at him, not knowing why he hit him.

"You idiot! He means we're an _odd_ class. As in number" Syaoran explained, Tsubasa just made an 'oh' shape

"So there we have it we're a group" Nobara and Tsubasa exclaimed in pure joy.

"That is so unfair, why do you guys get 9. It only says 7" A red-haired girl said. Mikan recognized her as the girl who had screamed at her on her first day of school, that didn't like her being seated next to Anthony.

"Screw off Diaz. Nobody asked your opinion" Syaoran told her icily.

"Whatever wait until Ms. Harrison hears about this"

"And what is that going to do?" Mikan asked, but she wasn't looking at her, she was looking at her nails.

"You think you're _so_ cool, because you're hanging out with them. Pfft. As if" she retorted, not really caring that they were all listening to her.

"Why haven't you left yet?" Tsubasa asked glancing at her, and then fixing his attention back to the pink-haired lass in front of him.

"Why are you guys hanging around with _her_ " She asked, jealousy obvious in her tone of voice

"What's it to you?" Anthony asked her, he was playing with Mikan's hair. She didn't mind it, since he always did it.

"Because as the president of your fan club, me Vanessa Diaz, cannot allow no one that does not have my approval to be near you" Vanessa said smugly

"I can choose who comes near me, and who I let be my friend" he stated calmly not even sparing her a glance. Since he was too busy now braiding a strand of hair of Mikan's.

"You can go now" Syaoran stated icily "And if you ever talk to her like that again, we won't be so nice to let you get away with that. Understood?" He asked as his eyes darkened and gave her a murderous glare that sent chills down Vanessa spine.

"Hmph. Whatever" She said and with that she left back with her friends.

"I _so_ hate her" Misaki said once she saw Vanessa siting down in her seat. Everyone else agreed with her.

* * *

"Say Mikan are you modeling your mom's clothes?" Misaki asked Mikan. They were currently in a bedroom in HQ. While the rest of the members of MAD we're at their clubs.

"Yeah! You're modeling them too, right?" Mikan asked not taking her eyes of her music sheets, trying to make some arrangements, or spotting some mistakes.

"Yup! I can't wait to see your mom again!" Misaki yelled in happiness as she rolled on the king-sized bed. She was hanging from the bed as of now. "How do they even look?" Misaki asked curiosity building up inside her.

Mikan looked up from her music sheets and looked at Misaki. Her eyes were twinkling "Beautiful" she said

"But how!" Misaki whined "You know I never reveal my mom's newest fashion to anybody not even you" Mikan said as she pointed her pen, to Misaki's hanging figure

"Mou. But we're going tomorrow. And I want to know"

"Exactly we're going tomorrow, so you can wait till then"

"But I already waited for the longest" Misaki kept on whining. Mikan just looked amused at what was going on.

"Do they even know your mom is a fashion designer and that you're one of her models?" Misaki asked the brunette that was sitting crossed legged on the bed.

"Anthony knows about my mom. I haven't told the rest about her either. And none know that I'm a model, for my mom's fashion line" she answered Misaki's question.

"You really should tell them Mikan"

"I want to see their reactions first once they realize I'm actually a model. So I won't tell them"

"Then how will they find out?" Misaki asked, finally coming back onto the bed and sitting down also crossed legged in front of Mikan.

"You're going to invite them to the show." Mikan said with a mischievous smirk plastered on her delicate face.

* * *

The MAD were finally done with their clubs and decided to go to HQ to rest a bit.

Anthony was about to open the door, when the door swung open, and revealed a young brunette with hazel eyes. Light Violet eyes clashed with those Hazel eyes that he lost himself into. He was mesmerized by her beautiful hazel eyes, that had specks of blue. He saw that she was happy, amused, and probably held a bit of mischievousness. She was also mesmerized by those light violet eyes of him. Those eyes that pulled her more towards him. The eyes that made her laugh and argue all the time.

Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat and got out of their trance. They turned their heads slowly to their friends and saw them all smirking and smiling at them.

"You say something, and you won't ever speak again" Both of them said with a deadly tone.

The whole group kept on grinning, not bother by it even a bit. They were all used to it anyways. The MAD went inside and sat down, and as they passed by the two of them they either smirked or grinned which annoyed the hell out of them.

They were all sitting down talking or just listening. Eriol and Tsubasa were playing some instruments. Tsubasa was strumming the Bass, and refining it. Eriol was playing random keys in the Piano.

"You guys know how to play?" Misaki asked, obviously flabbergasted. Mikan was just like Misaki, but she was not showing it.

"Yeah, we usually played when we were bored" Tsubasa said not taking his eyes of the instrument.

"Oh yeah! You guys always made loud noise! You didn't even know how to play!" Nobara yelled out as she started laughing "Yes we did!" Tsubasa yelled at her, finally looking up, but only to glare at her.

"If you call, playing 1 string, and hitting random keys that were _sooo_ of key knowing. Then yeah sure you did!"

"I recall we were only 9, so of course we wouldn't know" Eriol said as he sat in the stool

"What about you?" Tsubasa asked eyebrow raised

"What about me?" Nobara asked, while pointing at herself

"You didn't even know how to play the violin, it was just screeching. My poor ears still hurt" He put his hands in his ears, as if Nobara was playing the violin

"H-Hey I was only 8 so..." she stood quiet as she realized what she said, Tsubasa and Eriol smirked at her, and then bot of them said "Exactly" and with that she sunk in the single couch that she was sitting on, arms crossed.

"You guys been knowing each other since you were small?" Misaki asked once again, she was really curious about all of them

"Yeah they're my cousins...sadly" She mumbled that last part, but everyone knew she was kidding since she loved them dearly

"They're your cousins?" Misaki asked, she was gaping at her "I feel sorry for you"

"Ditto" Mikan added

"Hey!" Tsubasa screamed, but they just ignored him like usual. The others we're having their own conversations, while Misaki and Mikan, well mostly Misaki asked Nobara questions.

"I'm their cousin from their dad's side. They're actually half-brothers." Nobara said as she jabbed her thumb at the two boys playing instruments

"Half-brothers?" Mikan asked, she was clearly now curious

"Yeah. My uncle had an affair with a lady, when he was going out with my aunt. My aunt had already conceived, because they're both stupid and got her pregnant at age 17. Eriol's the oldest." She said as she looked at Eriol, who was playing a music sheet from Mikan. "The lady who he had an affair with, didn't want the kid, and was gonna abort, but my uncle convinced her not to, and that he was going to take him, as soon as the baby was born and that's what he did." She said as she looked at Tsubasa her eyes were full of emotion happiness, sadness, and joy.

"My aunt found out soon after, and was going to leave him, but for some reason she didn't and raised both of them. She was really happy, even though Tsubasa wasn't actually her kid. I'm actually happy that my uncle convinced that lady, because Tsubasa can be an idiot and annoying, but he cares for his family and friends. And I can't imagine what my life would be without the two of them." She finished, as she looked at the two teens who were now grinning from ear to ear, while playing their instruments. "Beside without Tsubasa, Eriol wouldn't be able to pull of his pranks. They make a great team, don't they?"

"Yeah they're a great team. Besides he can be a real Idiot...but he also knows how to cheer up people when he needs too" Mikan said her eyes were closed, and her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Hey do you know about the fashion show that's going to be held in 2 weeks?" Misaki asked as she turned the conversation somewhere else. She had a gleam in her eyes, that spelled T-R-O-U-B-L-E

"I heard, its Sakura Beauty! I want to go so bad!" Nobara screamed in joy and disappointment.

"Well guess what Misaki has" Mikan smirked as she pointed to the Pink-haired lass that was sitting next to her. Nobara looked to Misaki, and her eyes shone in happiness when she saw what Misaki was holding.

" . !" Nobara yelled out, in pure joy. Everybody in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at Nobara.

"I got 7 tickets to the show for Sakura Beauty, Front row" Misaki said, as she held the tickets in front of her face. "You're all invited" She stated as she passed down the tickets to everybody except to Mikan.

"SAKURA. BEAUTY. AAHHH!" Tomoyo squealed as she held her ticket and jumped excitedly in her spot. I mean she is a designer herself.

"What about Mikan?" Sakura asked, totally not bothered by Tomoyo's squeals.

"I already have mine. She gave it to me while you guys were at your clubs" She lied

"But why does Misaki have them?" Tomoyo asked finally as she stopped squealing and jumping around.

"I'm going to be modeling for them." Misaki said pure happiness evident in her voice "And you all have to come, it's going to be shocking and amazing I promise" Now Misaki wasn't talking about the show in there but of Mikan since she was going to Model. And Mikan wanted it to be a surprise.

"You're a model?" Tsubasa asked, an eyebrow raised

"#1 back in Japan" Mikan answered for Misaki as she still had her eyes closed. So they wouldn't see her amused expression, or any of them.

"Are you a model Mikan?" Eriol asked. Mikan was going to say something, but someone had already spoken and she did not like what he said even a bit.

" _Her!_ A model? Yeah right! When pigs fly" Anthony snorted, as he looked down at the ticket he was holding. But deep inside he knew that Mikan, could be a model, the best one in the whole of US in fact. She was beautiful, the right height, the right weight. She wasn't ugly, and she was a natural beauty even without makeup. But he will never admit that.

Mikan glared at him, and shrugged her shoulders "Whatever" she said as she closed her eyes once again, and took a nap. Misaki was next to Mikan laughing nervously, before the rest started their previous conversations again.

* * *

It was early in the morning, and usually students at this time would still be sleeping, but not for these particular students. It was almost 6 in the morning, For today it was their trip to Chicago.

Mikan, Anthony, Syaoran, and Sakura were waiting for the rest of their friends. After a couple more minutes of waiting Sakura and Syaoran got tired and went to the bus, to save spots for them. Mikan was leaning against one of the trees scrolling through her music. Anthony was right next to her, hands stuffed inside his pockets face expression looking bored.

"Hey, what are you listening to?" he asked her, but she didn't reply, and that got him mad. When he asked a question they're supposed to answer but no! Mikan decides to ignore him.

"I'm not ignoring you I just haven't picked one" she replied to him as if reading his mind. "And you asked what I was listening to, since I wasn't listening to anything, should I really answer your question?" She asked him incredulously

"Whatever" He murmured. He then looked at Mikan from the corner of his eye, and a blush appeared on his cheeks _'she looks cute'_ he thought.

Mikan was wearing black leggings, with white cumbers, and an oversized gray sweater. Her hair was up in a messy bun with two strands of hair loose to frame her face. Her burgundy color backpack was on the grass with her clothes and necessities there.

"Aren't you cold, I mean it's chilly" he stated out of nowhere, he was concerned and didn't want her to get sick.

"Should I be?" Mikan asked him still with her expressionless mask on. Anthony was about to retort and argue with her, but at that moment he saw Mrs. Harrison, with that girl that doesn't like Mikan - _'What was her name again veronica?_ _verenice_ _? Who knows!'-_ approaching them. Mikan notice this too, for she pulled her headphones out.

"Mikan, Anthony. I need to speak to the both of you" She said. She was now standing in front of them, Vanessa behind her with an evil smirk plastered all over her face.

They stood quiet listening to whatever she had to say. Mrs. Harrison started speaking again taking the silence as their response that they're all ears. "As you both know the minimum amount of people in a group is 7 not 9. So I would like to ask why are you two not following the rule" She asked arms crossed over her chest she looked defiant and commanding but this of course did not bother the two of them.

"You're right Mrs Harrison it did say the minimum of people in groups have to be at least 7..." Mikan started in her monotone voice. Vanessa was now grinning thinking that her plan was working, of getting rid of her. Anthony just turned to look at her was she going to be assigned to another group, or was she willingly going to go to another group. _'What are you doing Mikan?'_ he thought to himself a little bit panicked.

"...However you did not say what the maximum amount of kids would be in a group. And I do not see the problem with 2 extra in our group after all our class does not have an even amount of kids, so their would obviously be 2 extra kids in a group or so." she stated "And since Me and Misaki just transferred that would explain why there is 2 extra. Isn't it lovely at how Anthony and his friends asked us to be in his group?" She asked she knew that Mrs. Harrison would have nothing to worry since they were always with her, and she talked to them and only them and nobody else. She had her in a very uncomfortable position. Have her stay with her friends, or ruining the atmosphere and lovely trip for the rest of her classmates. She would choose the latter if she assigned her to another group, and she was not playing around anymore.

Mrs. Harrison nodded her head at Mikan. She knew what Mikan was thinking and she rather have her go with her friends than ruin the trip for her classmates. "Alright, I guess it's fine." She said. Vanessa's grin was whipped out of her face as soon as she heard her teacher's answer.

"What but that's not fair" Vanessa whined, as she crossed her arms over her chest and stomped her foot acting like a little kid.

"I suggest you go with your group right about now Ms. Diaz" Mrs. Harrison told her sternly. Vanessa just glared at Mikan and Anthony and stormed her way back to her friends. Mrs. Harrison following shortly.

"Sorry!" they heard a familiar voice yelling in the distance. They turned slowly to see who might it be, and saw none other than Tomoyo waving her hand frantically at them, Nobara and the rest weren't far behind from her.

"Finally" Mikan sighed dramatically making Anthony raise an amused eyebrow at her "What?" she asked irritated. Anthony just shrugged and turn is attention to the moronic idiots that came late and made them wait.

"What took you so long?" Anthony asked in a bored tone

They all looked at each other an then at Tomoyo, getting the message he sighed and put his hand in his face "Figures" Mikan herd him mumble. She was confused, and nobody wanted to tell her what was going on.

"What do you mean 'figures'?" Mikan asked him, he side glanced at her and then sighed "You'll know once we arrive at our destination" He replied not really giving her an answer

"Whatever" She said irritated that they were leaving her out. "Let's go, Sakura and Syaoran saved us seats" Mikan announced as she grabbed her backpack from the floor and headed towards the bus.

The whole MAD were seated at the back of the bus. She sat on the window seat, and Anthony sat next to her, making Nobara and Misaki pout, and glare at him for sitting next to _their_ Mikan. They were all talking with one another, making jokes, just in all, being extremely loud and Mikan was irritated _'I just wanted to take a nap'_ she whined in her thoughts. This was going to be one hell of a long ride.

* * *

 **AN:** How do you like it? How am I doing? Should I keep on going, I had a plot for this story and it was going to be super amazing and exciting, but at the rate I'm going the excitement won't come till like later on, plus i'm not really sure about this. At first I was but now i'm not. Idk help? Should I keep going? Because honestly It was going to get so tense. Well I'll figure it out. JANE! XD


	7. Quarrels! Where's Mikan?

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or CCS**

 **AN: They left school early Monday morning, and they got there in the evening. This is their second day here. So Tuesday. They weren't allowed to go out, until the next day. They will be leaving Saturday evening, to get back early Sunday morning. Btw the school is located in New York City. I never gone to New York, but I will someday. *o***

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Quarrels! Where's Mikan?!**

* * *

In the streets of downtown Chicago, a certain group walked down the streets, taking in the sight of everything. Of course this group would just take in the sight quietly for a couple of seconds, before bursting into their loudness once again.

A particular brunette, was in the back of the group, holding her temples for an oncoming headache.

"Are you okay?" Anthony asked from beside her

Mikan looked up to him, her face showing irritation. "Honestly, can they be any louder. They were loud the whole bus ride, and at the hotel, in their rooms, and in breakfast, and now. My head is about to explode if they don't shut up" She whined. She then heard chuckling from next to her, she looked up to see Anthony, trying to hold in his laughter. "Why are you laughing?" she asked puffing out her cheeks in annoyance.

"This is the first time, I see you acting like this" He said as he finally gained control of his breathing.

"Acting like how?" she asked confused

"Acting like a child, with your whining, that's something new" He said as he looked at her and then grinned "It's good"

Mikan then frowned, and looked straight ahead, keeping her vision on the idiots that were still as loud as ever. "Is it really?" she asked to no one in particular "Is it actually good, to act like a child?" she asked again. She really didn't expect him or anyone to answer, for she was asking herself that question.

"Nobody really knows what's good or bad. Everybody has different views you know. It all depends on yourself, do you find it good to act like a child or bad? What I might think is good, you might think it's bad. Like I said we all have different views in many things. So it's really up to you" Anthony said, as he also looked ahead, his hands behind his head. He then turned his head to the side and grinned at Mikan "Don't you think so?" Mikan stared at him, incredulously. He always seemed to know what to say even when he was in his normal moods, days like these when he smiles and grins all day are rare. And she thought that, that was good. "Yeah" she said as she nodded her head, and gave him one of her rare smiles, and this one was even rare, as this smile reached up to her eyes.

Anthony, looked at her wide eyed, as he tried to engrave this smile of hers into his memory. For this was one of her most sincerest and beautiful smiles, that she has ever given. And what's more was that she showed him this smile her rarest smile. She had never smiled like that, to anyone, but now she had. She had smiled for him, just for him. And that made his heart swell with happiness.

Before he even knew what he was doing, he grabbed Mikan's hand and started running the opposite direction that the MAD were going. They got into a cab, who coincidentally was right next to them.

Anthony leaned towards the driver and whispered something in his ear, the cab driver nodded, and were on their way to who knows where.

"Insect! Where are we going?" Mikan asked irritated, as she glared at Anthony.

"You'll see" was his only reply, which didn't sit well enough with her.

They ended up, in a park. Mikan recognized this park, to be one were a lot of tourists came at to see something called the 'bean'.

"why are we here?" Mikan asked. Anthony just shrugged his shoulders "Dunno, but I didn't want to go to the zoo"

"so...you decided to drag me with you?" Mikan asked, eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

"Admit it, you didn't want to go to the zoo either."

Mikan sighed. "Fine. I admit it" she said, a small smile present in her face "So, you did this for me or for you?"

"For both" he said, a small blush visible on his cheeks

"Aww, your blushing" Mikan said as she pointed at his cheeks

"A-Am not. I-It's just hot that's it" he stuttered.

Mikan, then started to giggle. "H-Hey, why are you laughing" Anthony asked irritated, Mikan couldn't hold it on any longer and she started laughing even harder.

Anthony was irritated at the fact that she was laughing at him, but was also happy he loved hearing her laugh.

"Come on let's go explore" Anthony grinned and Mikan agreed

* * *

After a while of 'exploring' they were finally exhausted and were laying on the grass. It was getting dark and and the park was starting to clear up. Mikan had her eyes closed as she enjoyed the breeze that passed by. At this she got a flashback of when she was in Gakuen Alice.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Laughter could be heard around the middle school building. A young brunette with hazel eyes was laughing while running. She stuck out her tongue and pulled down the bottom eyelid of her eye to the person that was chasing her. A young raven haired, red eyed boy was chasing her. Slightly enjoying it.**_

 _ **Suddenly he leaped forward and grabbed her by the waist making her fall to the ground and him with her.**_

 _ **She laughed her head off, and turned around only to meet his red eyes. As he was on top of her looking at her hazel eyes.**_

 _ **She blushed at the position they were in, but still managed to give a smile to him. And he in return gave her one of his rare smiles.**_

 _ **He then leaned down closer to her and gave her a peck on the lips. She blushed even more at the contact of their lips touching.**_

 _ **He then got off her and layed down on the grass. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the breeze that the day was giving.**_

" _ **What was that for Natsume?" She asked**_

" _ **What? I can't kiss my girlfriend?" He asked teasingly as he lifted one eyebrow and opened an eye to look at her**_

" _ **W-Well-n-no...i-i m-mean...i" Mikan gave a frustrated sigh as she stuttered incoherent words.**_

 _ **He was now leaning to the side his right arm holding his head, and his left hand was on the grass. Both of his eyes were focused intently on Mikan as he chuckled and gave her a smile.**_

" _ **Ugh" Mikan groaned as she sat down on the grass and crossed her arms, she could still feel his stare "Don't look at me"**_

" _ **Why? I can't look at my beautiful girlfriend?" At those words Mikan blushed and turned her face in his opposite direction.**_

 _ **She heard more chuckling and then felt a pressure in her lap. After a couple minutes she opened her eyes and saw his head on her lap. She smiled at his sleeping form, and ran her fingers through his hair.**_

" _ **Natsume. I love you" Mikan whispered lovingly thinking he had not heard her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the breeze.**_

 _ **While her eyes were closed Natsume opened his eyes and looked at her lovingly. 'Me too. Mikan. I love you' Natsume thought.**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Mikan suddenly opened her eyes. _'_ _Why the hell did I dream about him? Where the hell am I anyways?'_ She slowly got up and realized she was still in the park. She looked to her right to see Anthony writing something in his notebook.

Anthony looked her way and saw that she was awake. She had suddenly fallen asleep when he was about to ask her something. He waved at her, and she waved back. Her eyes looked distant though.

 _'Wonder why?'_ He thought. "Had a good nap Mikie?" Anthony asked her.

Mikan hesitated before answering him, should she tell him about the dream or just let it be. Why was she having flashbacks of when she was with Natsume anyways. _'I miss him. But why?'_ Mikan thought.

Anthony saw the troubled look on Mikan's face and decided to ask her what was wrong.

"Hey Mikie! You okay?" He asked concerned.

Mikan heard his tone of voice and knew she couldn't keep this from him. He was her best-friend. So she decided to tell him about her flashback/memory.

After she had finished, Anthony went back to emotionless mode.

"I realized that I miss him. _Him_. I hate his guts, so why should I miss _him_?" Mikan asked, clearly enraged.

"..." She was met with silence Anthony was just staring at her with dull eyes. No grins and smiles like he was just a couple hours ago. "Tony...you al-" She was reaching to touch his shoulders but stopped mid way of what she was doing and saying when he cut in.

"You still love him" Anthony said coldly.

Mikan's eyes went wide and a dark aura surrounded her.

"I do not love him. Yes he was my first love but after what he did I would never forgive or even love him. And besides even thought it happened a couple months ago it was just puppy love. He never loved me, his love wasn't real. All the 'I love you' were fake. Just like him. I will never love him, and I _dont_ love him!" Mikan screamed.

"Maybe you think you don't. But you still have feelings for him" Anthony once again said coldly his eyes completely emotionless

"Stop saying things like that! I do not! Why would I have feelings for a douche such as him! Never would I have feeling for him! He is a liar, a cheater! He is a backstabbing pig! You don't know what you're talking about! You don't know him! You don't know ANYTHING!" Mikan was now standing and clenching her fists. She was yelling her lungs out and the people that were still in the park were looking at the two thinking that they were having a lover's quarrel.

Anthony had his bangs covering his eyes. His beautiful violet eyes.

"You know what? You're right I don't know what i'm talking about. But sounds that even though you knew him so well, _you_ still went out with _him_." He said as he stood up and picked up his stuff "With a liar, a cheater, a douche. You're right I don't know _anything_ " He looked at her icily, before walking off.

Mikan then felt tears well up in her eyes as she saw Anthony walk off. Her heart ached after she screamed at him. It hurt even more when she saw that look that he gave her.

Mikan then hugged herself and she then fell to her knees on the grass as she started to sob silently.

* * *

"Hey guys, where's Mikie and Tony?" Nobara asked

"they're still not here?" Syaoran asked

"No" Tomoyo shook her head

"They should have been here already it's getting late and their gonna miss curfew" Misaki said worried about Mikan. She knew that Mikan would get scared when she's alone mostly in an unknown place.

The whole MAD were at Mikan's room, waiting for him and Mikan to arrive. Suddenly they heard a door open and slam shut with a loud THUD. They all went to check and found out it was Anthony's room were the loud THUD came from.

Eriol was about to knock when Tsubasa opened the door and walked in.

"Tsubasa! You don't know what they might be doing!" Misaki called after him. They then heard a BANG, THUMP, OOF, BANG, THUD, OUCH.

They all cringed at the sound that was coming from were Tsubasa had enter. They then saw Tsubasa crawling up to them. "H-Help...me" he said as he extended his arm for them to help. But before any could do anything he was dragged back inside with him scratching the floor to prevent from going inside. They heard the same noise of OOF, B AM, THUD, BANG over and over again. Until finally there was silence .

The gang decided to go in and when they did, they saw a pissed off Anthony sitting in a chair by the window looking at a half-dead Tsubasa.

"Hey...buddy" Eriol said very slowly. Anthony looked up to glare at him, and he hid behind Syaoran. "Oi. Don't use me as your shield" Syaoran hissed. Eriol then got scared of him and hid behind Tomoyo.

"Where's Mikie?" Sakura asked worriedly. She didn't see her in the room anywhere and curfew was approaching

"Dunno" He shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you mean you don't know. You were with her" Misaki narrowed her eyes at him

"It's how I said I don't know" Anthony repeated himself and gave her a glare. But she was unaffected. She knew Mikan the best and if she didn't get to her she would be afraid. _'It doesn't matter if her personality changed she is still Mikan.'_ "Where is _she_?" she hissed at Anthony and Eriol, Tomoyo Sakura, and Syaoran all flinched at her tone.

"I left her at Millenium Park" He finally confessed

"Are you an Idiot? Why would you leave her alone? Even if Mikan changed she is still Mikan. And she gets scared when she is alone mostly if it's dark, or in a place that she doesn't know!" Misaki yelled at Anthony. She then ran off to where Anthony had told her that she was.

* * *

After Mikan cried her eyes out, she saw that it was already dark. The park had a few people around. But mainly Drunkies. And smokers.

Mikan felt uncomfortable, there was a group of guys—3 guys in fact—that looked 18 and 19. She couldn't see their faces, for they were covered by the darkness of the night. They kept looking her way, whispering along, and turning every 30 seconds to look at her, as if planning something. That's when she decided to make her way back to the hotel, if she missed curfew she wouldn't be allowed to go out anymore. That and this group were giving her the chills.

She made her way out of the park, and into the direction of the hotel. After a couple minutes of her walking she suddenly stopped. She knew somebody was following her, she felt it ever since she left the park. So she decided to make a detour. She turned right, and kept walking. She then turned to an alleyway. She was gonna hide herself but then realized there was no place to hide.

She heard footsteps behind her, and her heart beat quickened. She turned around to face the group of guys that were in the park.

* * *

Misaki had run out of the hotel and was making her way to the park. _'Mikan please be at the park'_ Misaki thought.

She reached the park and searched everywhere for her. The park was huge after all.

"Mikan!" She screamed for her as she was running

"Mikan! Where are you!" She kept on screaming the name of her childhood friend

"MIKAN!" By now Misaki was getting worried she couldn't find her anywhere. "MIKAN!"

Misaki bent down and grabbed her knees with her hands. She was panting and out of breath. _'Mikan! Where the hell are you!'_ Misaki thought. It was already curfew and she hadn't found Mikan. "I swear when I find you..." She murmured and left the sentence uncompleted.

"Where are you?" She sobbed. Tears fell down from her eyes and trailed down her face. She was scared, and worried sick for her. "Why?...Why ... c-couldn't...you..*sob*... stay in … o-one … spot .. *sob*... DAMN IT!" She sobbed, she started pounding the hard concrete floor, as more tears fell down.

"MIKAN! MISAKI!" She heard someone scream her name. But she wouldn't look up. "MISAKI!" She heard the voice again and she heard running. She wouldn't look up though, she had failed in finding Mikan.

"Misaki?! Misaki are you okay?" She heard the voice again. The voice full of concern and worry. She knew it was one of the guys. She finally looked up to see blue eyes full of worry. He looked down at her and saw the tear stains in Misaki's face, her puffy red eyes. He knew she hadn't found Mikan.

He then hugged her, at first Misaki struggled to get out of his firm grip but then stopped as she started to cry even more in his arms. Finding it comforting and inviting. She cried and cried. Her wails heard in the now empty park. She felt his fingers running through her hair, trying to soothe her, and it did.

After she had calmed down, she realized she was still in his arms. So she broke the embrace. "Sorry. I wet your shirt" She apologized looking down.

"It's okay, It's just water" He said, trying to lift the mood

"Thanks Tsubasa" She thanked him as she finally looked up to see his blue eyes once again, still full of worry, and relief. "Why are you here?" She asked

Tsubasa scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously "Well after you put Anthony in his place and ran out of the hotel, everyone started scolding him. They also woke me up and told me everything that happened and we decided to come help you. We split up just in case Mikie wasn't in the park" Tsubasa explained. Misaki nodded.

Tsubasa then got out his phone and dialed a number. "Who are you calling?" She asked, but was answered when the person picked up his phone.

" _What you got Idiot?"_ the person on the other line asked, and a tickmark formed in Tsubasa's head

"Stop calling me that Eriol."

" _Aww, but it's fun to call you that"_

"Why you! Anyways...She's not in the park" He simply said

" _Got it. Ja"_ And with that Tsubasa hung up.

"Let's head back it's already late" Tsubasa told Misaki as he grabbed her right hand into his left. Surprisingly Misaki didn't fight back.

"Are we heading back to the Hotel? Why? We should be looking for Mikan instead!" Misaki complained.

"And that's what we're doing but you should go and rest. Tomoyo and Sakura stayed in the Hotel just in case Mikan actually showed up there, the rest are looking for her" He told her seriously "Don't worry we'll find her" He said as he turned to look at her and grinned, a light blush graced her face, but it was not visible enough for Tsubasa to notice. The only thing she could do was nod, and let Tsubasa lead the way.

* * *

" _...She's not in the park"_ Tsubasa said

"Got it. Ja" And with that Tsubasa hung up

"What happened? What did Tsubasa say?" A frantic Nobara asked from beside Eriol

Eriol sighed before answering Nobara. "She's not in the park. And she hasn't returned to the Hotel. She's still out and it's past curfew. Where the hell is she?" He clenched and unclenched his fists. He was frustrated. Mainly because, one; Anthony left Mikie alone in the park, and two; Mikan's phone died.

"I'm gonna kill both Tony and Mikie. Tony for leaving her alone, and Mikie for giving us a heart attack" Nobara said as she leveled her balled fist in front of her face. Eriol slowly backed away from Nobara's rage.

"We have to find her first, before you kill her, princess" Eriol said nervously

"Then let's get a move on!" Nobara said as she stalked of into the night sky in search of her best-friend

Eriol sighed before realizing that Nobara was not by his side "Hey! Wait up!" he said as he ran to catch up to her

* * *

"You really had to leave her alone Anthony!" Syaoran glared at said person.

"Hey, I didn't know she was going to get lost!" He countered

"Really? You didn't know?" He gave him a disbelieving look "We aren't from here Tony, we're tourists of course we're going to get lost and mostly if you're by yourself" he argued back to him. And Anthony ignored him, he knew that if he said something it would be something stupid so he decided to be quiet.

"You're right. Sorry" Anthony mumbled

"It isn't me who you should be apologizing too" He told him coldly, Anthony hung his head in shame. "Come on, let's keep looking" Syaoran spoke not even sparing a glance at him.

They walked in complete silence. But their silence was filled with tension. It was so thick you could practically slice through it.

After a couple of minutes of silence Syaoran's phone rang. He answered on the third ring.

"Syaoran speaking"

" _Hey, its Nobara. How's it going have you find her"_

"No, she's not around this area. No luck on yours either?"

" _No, we can't find her and i'm getting worried"_

"Keep looking she can't be that far" And with that Syaoran hung up

Him and Anthony walked the streets of Downtown Chicago in search of their friend. They started to worry as it was now quarter past midnight, someone would've found her already. Syaoran took out is phone to make a call to Sakura, see if she had gotten back to the hotel, when he noticed his phone was dead. He groaned.

"Oi! Anthony call Sakura, and ask if Mikan is at the hotel. My phone's dead" He said as he waved his phone.

Anthony nodded and took out his phone as well. When he noticed his phone was also dead.

"Oi! Li, my phone's also dead"

Syaoran groaned even more. He face palmed, and sweeped his hand over his face. Aggravated and tired. They had no other choice but to go back to the hotel. Hopefully Mikan was there.

* * *

Mikan was at a cafe, which was still open. Sitting in a booth by the window. She sat alone in her side, in the other side, the ones sitting with her where the 3 guys from the park. They were her brother's friends.

She hadn't believe them, not even a little, she had been wary of them, that was until they called her brother. And she let herself relax, but she was still a little wary of them.

The 3 of them were all in a band. "We're Eclipse. The rising boy band" Is what they had said. And apparently Rei had also said the same thing. _'Lame'_ she thought.

The leader of the band, singer, and guitarist, was Jake Murphy. He reminded her of a male version of Akane (Her babysitter if y'all forgot) he had jet black hair, and sparkly blue ocean eyes. He was wearing khaki pants, that were sagging, some black-red jordans, A black shirt, a gold chain around his neck and diamond studs on both ears.

The bassist of the band, Kevin Aguilar. He also had black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He also wore khaki pants, but his unlike Jake were not sagging, he however was wearing a white man tank top, and his shoes were some gray nike shoes, he also wore a gold cross chain around his neck, and had a tattoo of a skull on his right shoulder.

The drummer and last member of the band Leonardo—a.k.a Leo—Ling (his grandparents were Chinese). He was the different one in the group, with silky blond hair, and forest green eyes. He was wearing a black soccer short, and a red shirt, he was wearing some red jordans, and he wore a gold chain around his wrist.

All in all she thought the guys were cute. But she put that thought aside, and now wanted to know why they were following her. Her steel-cold hazel eyes still boring holes. The 3 guys all flinched at her stare.

"Hey, Hey calm down we ain't gonna do nun" Jake spoke up, putting his arms up in defense

"Then why were you following me?" She questioned her voice having an icy edge to it, the guys all flinched at her tone

"well cause we were wondering if..." Leo trailed off

"Spit it out already. What do you want?"

"Why are you so mean?" Kevin pouted and the other two sweat dropped while Mikan rolled her eyes

"Hey! I just realized, she doesn't seem to know who we are!" Leo said as he pointed to Mikan, Jake and Kevin just looked at her as if realizing the same thing.

"Say … do you know who we are?" asked Jake

"Do you guys all have amnesia?" She questioned in a monotone voice.

"Aww … so she doesn't" Kevin pouted … again. Jake shook his head, and Leo sighed, while Mikan rolled her eyes once again.

"You guys are bakas! You already told me who you are!" She had a tick mark in her head as she tried to control her emotions. Irritation, Annoyance, and Drowsiness. "You're Eclipse." She said as she gave them a hard cold glare.

"Oh right, ha ha ha" Leo scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously "We forgot, hahaha"

"Now. _Why were you three following me_ " She hissed, they were huddled up together in fright of this girl, younger than the three of them.

In a silent vote Jake was chosen as spoke person. He gulped, an audible gulp in the deathly silence,and saw Mikan looking at him with cold emotionless hazel eyes.

"W-well..." He stuttered, voice strained and ocean blue eyes frightened. He was quiet for a couple of seconds before, sitting straight, ocean blue eyes burning bright with determination, as he spoke with no fear. "We're shooting a video for one of our newest song, and one of our dancers got hurt. That day your brother was there, he saw the whole thing. We need a replacement and fast. The video is due to be released in a week times. And she won't be able to dance, her foot will recuperate in the same time as our video is due for release" He said as he looked at her with serious ocean blue eyes.

"And...?" She asked coldly not liking, one bit what they were going to say next, if she was right.

"Your brother says that you're a really good dancer. That you danced in many dance competitions and won 1st place."

"Get to the point already" She said annoyed

"Would you please be the replacement that we need?" He asked. Mikan knew it.

"It's just a dancer, why do you need me as a replacement, just get some other pro's" She said not liking what they had offer even a bit.

"We can't. She was basically the leader and had a lot of parts in the video. She was extremely good, and the steps they choreographed for her are pretty hard, and even the dancers that are still there have a hard time learning that dance, and your brother says you learn fast. Plus he tells me that you want to be a professional dancer, what better way to start than this. Think about it, we're rising and we got many fans already. The people that see this video are going to see _you_ there. Professionals are going to see this video, and I assure you they _will_ come looking for you."

He had told her all of this with extreme confidence and determination. He waited for her answer patiently until he heard her mumble. He couldn't quite make out what she had said, but he caught some stuff such as "Rei...soon...die...painful..death." He was flabbergasted, but nonetheless sweat dropped at her. And then she finally gave him his answer.

"Fine. I'll be the replacement." She answered with great reluctance, but they could define the slight shine of excitement in her eyes before it faded and her eyes went back to their normal emotionless state. "What time?" she asked going straight to the point.

"from noon to eight. Be there 15 min early, for introductions. You'll only be with the dance instructor for her to teach you the dance and trust me you'll need all that time, it's not an easy dance." He said again with all seriousness.

"Where will I be practicing?"

"Leo and Kevin will come pick you up. I will join the three of you shortly after."

"Well then. It'll be a pleasure working with all of you" She said as she extended her right hand out. Jake clasped his left with her right, giving a handshake to the younger girl in front of him.

"Well, it's already late and I should be leaving." She said as she stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Well, we'll drop you off. That way they'll know where to pick you up" He said, and she nodded.

"You don't mind if we walk right?" Kevin asked sheepishly. Mikan shook her head.

"The hotel i'm staying at isn't far from here anyways" She said.

The walk to the hotel was amusing to say the least. She watched the three older boys, as they bickered with each other, and more than once they had to stop because they would start a fight, and then stop and forget why they were fighting and laughing once again, like best friends. And more than once they met the rage of Mikan, and almost died. And more than once they were scared as hell and almost piss themselves on their pants, or almost cried.

They had finally reached Mikan's hotel, when she turned around, to the entrance of the hotel, where she met cold, violet eyes. Behind him was a expressionless Syaoran looking at her with emotionless amber eyes as well. She stiffened at the sight of the 2 of them. Their eyes cold and expressionless, oh her luck, they were freaking pissed.

The trio behind Mikan seemed to notice how she had stiffened, and their eyes all took a serious look. She was Rei's sister after all and if anything happened to her, they would be hanged by Rei himself. Plus they had already developed a liking towards this young girl.

"Where were you?" Anthony asked with a killer icy edge in his voice. His tone gave a chill to the spine of the trio, while Syaoran and Mikan looked completely unaffected.

Mikan didn't answer his question though, and she stayed quiet. Calm and composed. She wouldn't give him an answer, after all he did leave her alone in the damn park in a damn foreign city.

"Where's Misaki?" She asked Syaoran. Her attention fully on him as she looked straight his way. Anthony on the other hand was fuming with anger.

He seemed to understand what was going on in Mikan's head as he fully complied. After all they had just barely started to get to now her better, and Anthony goes and messes things up. He understood her, and answered her question with full consent.

"Inside. She's resting. She went crazy when she couldn't find you" Syaoran answered, his emotionless eyes softening a bit when she saw Mikan sigh, a frustrated sigh, and then started to grumble, about how Misaki was too damn overprotective, he couldn't resist the urge to give a low chuckle.

"Anyways, I'll be inside." She told Syaoran. "See you guys" She turned to wave at the trio behind her, who all gave her a wave and went on their way.

"Goodnight" She gave a small nod to the both of them before going in herself.

Anthony and Syaoran stayed out there for a while more. The air around them was tense, and Anthony knew that Syaoran didn't like what he had done to Mikan, after all he was very fond of her. He didn't have romantic feelings for her though. And he considered her as a sister. Everyone in the MAD considered her as a sister.

"Remember what you told her, when she turned an official member of the MAD?" Syaoran asked as he gazed into the clear night sky, no stars visible, no clouds either. Anthony stayed silent prompting him to keep going, and so he did.

"You told her that we were family, Collins" Anthony twitched at the mention of his last name, he knew Syaoran was mad at the use of his last name. "You told her, that we protect, that we're united. Yet you seem to have done the opposite. You left her, by herself, in a foreign city. One we are not accustomed too. You left her unprotected, you were not with her. You weren't united with her. So Collins, what are you going to do?"

Anthony looked over to see his friend's eyes. They were cold, hard. Those amber eyes were looking right through him, able to see his very soul. Anthony couldn't stand the gaze that his friend was giving him, he looked down at the hard concrete floor. Not able to find words to answer him. He couldn't, after all he was right he had said that, but his actions showed something else.

That night no stars were visible in the night sky. No stars to shine with the moon. Without the stars the moon is lonely, and the night sky dark.

* * *

 **AN: Well I think I'm getting good, what y'all think? Personally I like this chapter. Tbh wasn't planing on putting 'Eclipse' In this chapter but it came out like this and I like it. Hope u like. Ja! Please, read and review, would appreciate the feedback. Just saying you know.  
**


	8. Mikan and MAD no more!

**ScarletMidnight19**

 **AN: Sorry if this is late, no excuses I just been busy and procrastinating to much is all .**

 **Disclaimer: Y'all already know the drill, I own none of this *sigh* sucks...oh well**

* * *

Chapter 8

Mikan and MAD no more?!

* * *

Mikan was very, very, _very_ grumpy that day. Why? Because a certain blond haired idiot wouldn't stop following her. She knew he felt guilty about what he had done, but she couldn't forgive him that easily. She was finally, kind-of, almost, opening up to them, and he goes and does what he does and ruins it.

Nice.

She didn't let that bother her though, he wanted to follow her then go ahead, but then again she got irritated really easily.

"Why are you following me?" She asked, not turning back to face him, there was silence for a couple minutes, she sighed. Frustrated.

She didn't have time to deal with him, she was going to meet Leo and Kevin after all. She just wished, hoped, prayed, that they would be outside already. Her pace increased and she started speed walking. She got outside just in time to see a GMC black Suburban pull up, and out came Kevin.

"Mikan~! You ready? Traffic is horrible so we better get going" He said as he held open the door for her.

Mikan nodded, and was about to enter the car, when she heard a voice behind her, she inwardly cursed as she had forgotten about him.

"Mikan, where are you going?" He sternly asked, when she gave no response he continued, "You do know you're not allowed to go out, since you came back past curfew, right?"

At this Mikan clenched her hand into fists, and turned around to face him, a murderous aura surrounding her.

"That wouldn't have happened if someone hadn't left me alone! But, nooo, I'm the one to blame aren't I?"

He stood quiet at that not knowing how to respond, how could he she was right after all. He did leave her Alone. She came back past curfew, because he left her alone. He left her, because he got mad. Of what? He doesn't know, after she had told him about the flashback she had, he got mad. And he left her, not knowing that she would get lost, and come back after curfew, not knowing that he would regret what he had done later.

"Who are you?" Anthony directed the question to Kevin, who happily obliged

"Ah! Sorry, I'm Kevin Aguilar. Member of Eclipse" he said extending his hand for a handshake. Anthony nodded his head and discarded his extended hand, when he, made no movement of wanting to shake it.

"Who may you be?" Kevin asked Anthony

"Anthony Collins" He said flatly.

"Nice to meet ya' Anthony, are you a friend of Mikan?"

Before Anthony could respond, Mikan answered for him "No! Just an acquaintance" Kevin nodded

"So, where are you taking her? You do know that she isn't allowed to leave, right?" Anthony asked

"Oh, yeah we know!" Kevin said

Anthony raised an eyebrow at him, not quite getting what he meant. If they knew she wasn't allowed to leave why would they still take her. Besides he was a bit skeptical about them.

"We got Permission from the teachers, they said it was fine. We'll be bringing her back 1 hour before curfew, So don't worry" Kevin waved it off.

The back window rolled down and a very irritated Leo's head popped out.

"Oi! Why the hell are we still here?"

"Calm down Leo, we're leaving, we're leaving"

"We better! Remember what happened last time?"

Kevin shuddered at the thought "Yeah, Yeah" He sighed "Anyways nice meeting ya' but we better get going. Mikan?" He asked,

"She's in here" Leo said tiredly

"Ah! Well bye" He waved goodbye, got inside the car, and left, leaving behind a confused Anthony.

* * *

"Who was that?" Leo asked Kevin and Mikan

"Anthony Collins, an acquaintance of Mikan" Kevin said

"Collins?"

"Yeah"

"Isn't he the son of the owner of Galactic Stars, of James Collins?"

"Yeah, he is" Mikan answered for the first time since the conversation started

"What?! You mean he's the little brother of our precious Jenny!" Kevin asked obviously shocked

"You were talking to him, a couple minutes ago, and didn't even realize it" Leo said flatly

"Hey! In my defense they look nothing alike, how was I supposed to know?" Kevin said as he crossed his arms, in front of his chest

"The name Collins didn't ring a bell?"

"There are millions, even billion of people living in planet Earth, Collins is a pretty common last name" Kevin said trying to prove his point

"The last name Collins, isn't that common it's so-so" Mikan said as she extended her arm and did the 'so-so' motion "Kevin does have a point" She said, Leo rolled his eyes, and Kevin grinned

"Ha! I knew you would be on my side Mikan!" Kevin said as he grinned at Mikan, And stuck his tongue at Leo

Leo rolled his eyes at his antics and said "You're such a kid"

"And you're so boring" Kevin retorted

Leo only shook his head and sighed. Mikan was amused, at all of this, she wasn't about to lie, they gave her a sort of entertainment. But something that Kevin had said, got her interested.

"Kevin, what did you mean by 'your precious Jenny?' Do you know her?" Mikan asked

"Huh? Oh! Yeah we know her, she's really cool, you'll like her" Kevin said

"We've been knowing her for like two years already. That Jenny she's something" Leo said as he stared out the window

"Anthony, told me about his sister, but don't you think he would've known you, when you introduced yourself to him?" Mikan asked and pointed at Kevin

"That's a good point, but Jenny is always working, and so is her dad, her brother is the only one with free time, but she's not. She barely has any free time, so it didn't come as a surprise that she didn't tell him. But then again, her and her brother don't really talk much, or even hang out much. Now that I think about it she rarely ever talks about him" Leo said as he took on a thinking pose. He stayed quiet for a couple of minutes before he asked another question "What did Anthony tell you about his sister?"

"Well he told me and I quote: 'My sister is Jennifer Collins. 17. A singer and a model. #2 In both of them'" Mikan said, as she recited what he had told her

"At least that's more than what Jenny told us" Kevin said

"Yeah you're right. Jenny said 'My brother, is pretty smart for a 12 year old boy'"

"12? He's freaking 14! Are you kidding me she doesn't even know his age, What the freaking hell!" Mikan exclaimed throwing her arms in the air, and accidentally hitting Kevin who was next to her, she mumbled a sorry, and sighed.

"Like I said, she rarely ever talks about him. They really don't talk or hang around much, with all of her work and crap. And besides we met her 2 years ago, so of course back then he was fourteen" Leo said

Mikan shook her head. Her brother was an actor, the best one in fact, he was always busy and somehow he always found time for them, sure it might not be a lot, but he always made time for them. How could Jennifer who was a singer and a model, not have time for her baby brother? Sure singers and models have busy schedules, but hey she's a model herself. Models don't have to work daily, so they usually have a lot of free time. Singers are really well known, but the only time that they're super busy, is when they're preparing for a tour, a concert, or recording a demo. She doubts that Jennifer is that busy everyday.

"Look, I know what you're thinking Mikan, but just don't over think it, you'll probably solve this mystery once you meet her." Leo said, but the gears in Mikan's head were already turning, the only thing she could do was nod her head, even though she didn't hear anything that he had said.

* * *

They had finally gotten to their destination, the chauffeur opened the door for the trio to come out. Leo and Kevin came out and said a 'Thank you' to him, and made their way to the building. Mikan got out, and nodded her head at him, which he responded with a nod, she stared at the building in front of her.

A tall massive building, towering over her. Making her feel like it would fall at any moment. Glass Windows covered the building, from top to bottom. Advertisements, and Stores were at the bottom of the building. Clothing stores, shoe stores, and even restaurants.

She made her way into the building, and caught up to Leo and Kevin. They were following a clerk that was leading them to some Elevators. They got inside the elevator, and the clerk swiped a card underneath, where the floor buttons are, he then pressed the number thirteen and left, but not before nodding and saluting Leo and Kevin, which Kevin grinned and Saluted back, and Leo nodded his head.

Mikan looked at them and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at them. Leo shrugged, and Kevin grinned.

"We've been knowing him since middle school. Gotta say though, he's super weird, but nonetheless he's fun, to hang out with!" Kevin said

The elevator dinged and they got out. They turned left, and walked straight ahead. Mikan followed and saw a glass wall, and glass door, in the direction they were heading in. Through there she could see a receptionist desk in front, in the left side of the room there were 2 rows of chairs, that had 4 chairs each. All over the room there were TV's some showing pictures of kids and teenagers, which she recognized some to be actors. Then there were some that were showing a fashion runway show.

Once they got inside the room, Mikan heard music blasting all over the room as well. There in front of the receptionist, were sign-in sheets. Some labeled with Runway, and Acting. On the right side of the room, there was a door that lead somewhere else. Next to the door, there was a background, the color gray, with film strips all over.

The trio made their way to the receptionist, where a blond was typing away in her computer but greeted them anyway.

"Hi! How can I help-" She cut her sentence short once she saw who was in front of her "Oh! Hey guys, I don't remember you guys having lessons today" she said

"We don't, but she does" Leo said, pointing at Mikan

The blond turned to look at Mikan, looking her over from head to toe with a criticizing eye. She then looked at the two boys and gave them a thumbs up.

"How old are you sweetheart?" She asked

"13" She said flatly

The blond looked at Mikan, and then at the two boys. "She's too young! How did you find her?" she asked them

Leo scratched his cheek, and Kevin rubbed his neck, both sweat dropping. "Does it really matter, I mean we got a replacement" Kevin said

"She's thirteen, most of your dancers are seventeen, eighteen" she argued "Did they bribe you into this?" She turned to look at Mikan.

Mikan shrugged "You could somehow call it that" she said her voice emotionless, and her face blank.

"Hey, we didn't bribe her into this, we swear!" Kevin defended

While the trio bickered, Mikan headed over to the chairs and sat down, she grabbed a magazine that was next to her and skimmed through it.

She was already in her 3rd magazine, when she stopped at an article that peeked her interest. She skimmed through it, looking over the pictures, and reading the articles. Her eyes wide as it read one specific article. She then ripped the page and folded it in four's she put it in a side pocket in her bag, and closed the magazine. Her face taking a thinking look, while her hands clutched her bag.

"Oi! Mikan!" Kevin called her, waving a hand in front of her face.

Mikan looked up, a questioning look on her face

"The dance instructor is waiting for you" He informed her, Mikan stood up, and followed the trio.

The door on the right side of the room, was actually the entrance to another room, with lots of doors leading to other rooms. Leo and Kevin once they entered, went the opposite way they were going, and entered another room.

"Well Mikan, I didn't introduce myself properly. I'm Erica, and I'm the director of Operations, here at HAA. The Hidden Arts Academy. This floor, is for our students and instructors only. We hold classes for Acting, Modeling, Singing, and Dancing. Right now Acting and Modeling have classes. This is a special case with you, since you are not enrolled, we are usually not allowed for you to have classes with our instructors. But since you are going to be a dancer for their music video, and they needed someone as a replacement, and besides the three of them were former students here, so of course we made an exception just for you. Now you must know, that it's going to be just you and the Instructor. They would go and practice with you, after they finish their voice lessons with their instructor. Please pay careful attention to whatever your instructor says, you only have today to memorize all of the steps. Any questions?" Erica asked

Mikan shook her head, she hadn't really been paying attention to her.

"Ah where here" Erica said, and turned to look at Mikan "This is where your lessons will be held. Now, i'll be leaving. Good luck" She said with a smile, and with that she turned and left, the way they came from.

Mikan sighed and open the door to the room. The room was nothing special, it was covered with an orange-red carpet. The walls were a light orange, and there was a desk beside the door, the desk held cups and a jar of water. The wall in her left had many mirrors, and a ballet stand (I forgot what those are called, but ballerinas use them, to practice, and to stretch) in front of the mirrors. Music was heard throughout the room. There in the middle of the room, was a very fit lady of black skin color doing some breathing exercises. She was wearing some black leggings, and a gray tank top, her feet were barefooted, and her puffy hair was tied in a small ponytail.

The woman turned to look at her and smiled.

"Hey, you must be the girl i'm supposed to teach today, right?"

Mikan nodded

"Well what are you waiting for, don't just stand there, you ain't gonna get nothin' done if you just stand around all day, come on" her instructor said and waved her over. Mikan reluctantly went.

"What's your name" Her instructor asked

"Mikan"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ms. Marg" She said

"Now, what we'll be going over today is going to be the basics, and then we'll go up from there sounds good?" She asked. Mikan could only nod

"Good. Now let me go ahead and put on a song with some beat."

And with that her lessons had begun.

* * *

On the way back to the hotel, her legs were super sore, 7 hours of dancing could do that to you. During lessons, she would get a 5 minute break either to drink water or use the restroom, if she didn't do none they would go back to her lessons.

She learned the basics of ballet, jazz, and hip-hop. Turns out she had to know the basics of those three in order to know the steps, for the trio's dance. Her last couple of hours, she spent practicing the dance with the trio. Gotta say though, she didn't expect Jake to be so good at dancing.

" _You're holding back! Don't hold back Mikan, this is Dance after all"_

She remembered Ms. Marg telling her. She was holding back, because she didn't wanna go overboard or even want Eclipse to think she was showing off, until her instructor yelled that out she let loose, and she left all of them speechless.

Jake whistled and said _"Now that's what I call dancing"_

Ms. Marg had nodded and agreed with him. _"When I saw you come in, your eyes dead and your face blank I thought you were hopeless and a bad idea. Until we started choreographing steps together that I saw so much life and passion in your eyes. You were shining just now, you have potential Mikan, and I have no doubt that you'll make it big!"_ Her Instructor said and encouraged her.2 Mikan felt embarrassed and proud of herself. She remembered Eclipse cheering for her, and encouraging her.

She had never felt so alive, until now.

"You did great Mikan I'm still speechless, I have no doubt that with you in our video, we'll top the charts" Kevin said, and gave a goofy grin.

"Yes, I'm glad you agreed to this Mikan" Jake smiled at her

"Well I am something aren't I?" Mikan asked teasingly, a smirk playing on her lips

Leo rolled his eyes "Somebody bring her down from her high horse"

"HEY!" They heard Mikan yell, Leo smirked while Jake and Kevin laughed.

"Hmph!" Mikan harrumphed, and crossed her arms over her chest. She stared at the window, and saw they had passed Millenium Park, the place where Anthony had left her. Her eyes hardened.

She didn't want to talk to him or even see him, but she just couldn't stop thinking about him. Like what would he say, once he sees the video? What would he do, once she walks inside the hotel?

She couldn't deny it, she hated being mad at him and not being able to tell him anything. Sure she had Nobara and Misaki to talk too, but sometimes she didn't want to dress up or gossip all the time, sometimes she just wanted to be by herself have some quiet time, edit her music sheets, read a book. That's how she was with Anthony. He would read a book, and she would edit her music sheets. They didn't talk, just stayed there in silence enjoying each others company. Recently, they had been having more time alone. The gang liked 'Headquarters' so they were usually there, but Mikan and Anthony loved the garden. Mikan would sit at the trunk of the Sakura tree, and Anthony would lay on her lap, his eyes closed, listening to everything around him. And Mikan would read a book, and run her hands through his hair, they felt at peace. And just not being able to be like that with him, made her feel uneasy. She didn't want them to be like this, her avoiding him, and him feeling guilty. Sure he deserved the cold shoulder maybe even more, but honestly how long would she have to do that until she couldn't take it anymore. She knew he felt extremely guilty, but she didn't know what to do. She couldn't keep on giving him the cold shoulder, she had to work things out with him. Talk it out, just the two of them, but she didn't know if she could do it. It really hurt the way he looked at her before he left the park, and left her by herself.

"Hey Mikan! You okay?!" A voice brought her out of her thought

"Huh?...Yeah, I'm okay" she replied

They looked at her skeptically "What?" she asked irritated. And with that their doubts escaped, _'she's good'_ they all thought.

"We're here Mikan" Jake said after minutes of silence. Mikan turned and looked at the hotel, she sighed before reaching the door handle and getting out.

"Have a good night, see you tomorrow" Jake called out

"Get a good night's rest you'll need it" Kevin called out

"Bye, Mikan" Leo said casually and waved at her. Mikan waved back, closed the door, and walked to the hotel.

As she walked into the lobby, she noticed many were giving her glares. Some were giving her sneers, and some were just looking at her with pure hatred.

She was confused. _'Did I do something?_ ' As far as she recalled, she hadn't done anything. She wasn't even here, basically, the whole day. She shrugged it off, and made her way to the elevator.

She pressed the button, and patiently waited, ignoring all the stares of pure-hatred directed her way.

She heard the elevator dinged, and was about to go in, when she noticed the girl in the elevator was glaring at her. She rolled her eyes and got in. As soon as the doors close, the girl turned to her.

"So, her highness finally graces us with her presence." She said mockingly

Mikan narrowed her eyes "Who are you?" she asked

"Oh, did you really forget about little ol' me? I'm Vanessa Diaz" She replied haughtily

Vanessa. Vanessa. OH!

"You're that girl, that screamed at me the first day of school" Mikan replied flatly

"Bingo! I wouldn't call it screaming, just you know a warning"

Mikan scoffed

Vanessa glared at her. "So where have you been the whole day?" she asked

"Does it really matter?"

"No."

Mikan, didn't get her. Why was she having a conversation with her. As far as she knew Vanessa didn't like her at all. So why was she talking to her?

"Why are you talking to me?" she finally asked

"What I can't get to know my rival?"

"Rival?"

"Love Rival"

"What are you talking about?" Mikan glared at her, not liking where she was going with this

"Anthony"

Yep. She didn't like it one bit

"Just to make one thing clear, I don't like you-"

"The feeling is mutual" Mikan interrupted her

Vanessa glared at her before continuing. "Anyways, as I was saying. I don't like you, and I don't care if Anthony likes you, **I** don't. And I won't give up until Anthony is mine, even if it means getting him hurt in the process. As the saying goes 'All is fair in love and war.' So watch yourself Yukihara, I have already started." She smirked, and at that exact moment the Elevator dinged, and she walked out. Leaving a perplexed Mikan.

She glared at the spot where she used to stand, her fist clenching, and un-clenching.

 _'All is fair in love and war'_ that single sentence echoed in her head over and over again.

 _'Well then well just have to see who wins, Diaz'_ And with those thought she walked out too, heading to the one person, she didn't want to speak to. _'I'm only doing this, 'cause I don't want to see you getting hurt. I'll never forgive myself, if she does something to hurt you'_ And with those last thoughts, she found herself in front of his door.

Before she could even knock the door swung open, and she came face-to-face with Anthony.

She gave him a small smile, her eyes softening a bit. He on the other hand looked at her, with eyes cold as she never seen. A frown gracing his lips. Her lips turned into a frown itself, and her eyes showed confusion. He sneered at her.

"What do you want?" His voice so cold, so emotionless. She couldn't stand it.

"What happened to you?" She asked instead

"You happened" he answered her

"What do you mean I happened?"

"Just how you heard it, I should have never let you join the MAD" he said his voice serious

"You don't mean that" Her voice sounded strained

"I do."

"What's going on Tony! You would never say that, nevertheless to your own friend"

He laughed bitterly, not daring to look up. "You aren't my friend. Friends wouldn't go spreading lies. Friends wouldn't hurt each other." He said finally daring to look up.

His eyes. Those eyes that shone with so much happiness, those eyes that would make her smile unconsciously, were now dull. Filled with anger, pain, sadness, regret. Mikan's own eyes widened.

She tried to reach for him, but he shook her off. "Just don't"

"Anthony, I-" But he interrupted her, not wanting to listen

"Mikan Yukihara. From today on you are no longer part of the MAD."

Mikan's eyes widened. "You can't be serious?"

"I am"

"But I'm also the leader. You can't do this!"

"I can! And everybody else also agreed to it!" He said as he fully opened the door, to reveal the whole of MAD, in his room.

Mikan's eyes widened, she looked at all of them. Hurt. She got hurt twice.

Sakura and Tomoyo were seated by the window looking down, not daring to look at Mikan in the eye. Nobara was sitting cross-legged in the bed, glaring at the bed sheets. Eriol was seated in the edge of the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Tsubasa was leaning in the bed post his eyes closed but his jaw clenched. Syaoran was leaning in the wall by the window, his amber eyes fixed on Mikan. But they held no kindness, or sympathy. They were hard cold, accusing her of something she never did.

Mikan's heart stopped, her throat felt dry, and she just wanted to cry. But then her eyes, went lifeless and her face went blank.

She had gotten hurt by those in Gakuen Alice once. She swore to herself that, that would never happen again. But everything was happening once again. She got attached to them, and these were the consequences. Might as well to never trust anyone again.

She unhooked the orange stone necklace that they had given her when she first joined the MAD. With one last glance she gave it to Anthony. She then exited the room, as graceful as can be. Her mask never once betraying her in having that emotionless look. Never once did she turned to look back at them.

* * *

 **AN: Don't worry y'all I love the MAD and Mikan so much, as to not let them be friends. And Anthony and MIkan like come one. I love both so much, to be this cruel. So hold up. But why, did they kick her out? Why was everyone glaring at her? And what's up with Vanessa? Don't worry everything will be revealed in the next chapter. Hope you liked it! I was having a hard time, with this chapter, it turned put decent though, haha! Peace! Out!**


	9. Keep Mikan Safe

**ScarletMidnight19**

 **AN: Haha what y'all be waiting for! Enjoy! This takes place in the same day as last chapter, except it focuses only in the MAD, no Mikan until the end. Sorry y'all I been procrasinating, and tbh I think this chapter sucks. AT first I was all like it's coming out good, but now I'm just like it sucks so damn much. Well in my opinion please REVIEW people. THANKS! SEE Y'ALL NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GA or CCS**

* * *

 _Chapter 9_

 _Keep Mikan Safe_

* * *

A certain blond-haired lad squirmed and tossed in bed. He couldn't sleep no matter what. It had been like that for a couple of hours now, and to no avail. He stared at the ceiling, his light violet eyes looking distant. He turned his head to the side and checked the time. 6:45 his clock read.

He sighed. He turned and looked at the ceiling once again. His mind processed many thoughts, mainly those that troubled him the most. He was snapped out of it, when his phone rang. He sat up, and reached for the phone. He saw the caller's ID and his look turned blank, not wanting to talk to said person. But he had no other choice but to answer. He swiped left and put the device in his ear.

"Yes?" He answered

" _Ah, Anthony good you're up. I thought you weren't going to be, how have you been?"_

"What do you want?" He asked instead

" _Always straight to the point huh?"_

"..."

" _I've heard you're in the city, I wanted to let you know that tomorrow is your sisters birthday. I've already invited some of my colleagues. And I-"_

"I know! I know! You won't have to be embarrassed with my actions. I know the drill" he sneered

" _Good. I've informed your teachers about tomorrow, be ready around six, i won't tolerate being late to my daughter's special day. Do try to not get into any trouble we don't want another incident like the one we had a year ago, now do we?"_

"No sir" He said through gritted teeth

 _"Good" And he hung up_

Anthony gripped the phone, his knuckles going white. He threw the phone in his bed, and hung his head low. Tomorrow his sister turned eighteen. And like every year his father went big for her birthday. He was supposed to play the role of a nice, behaved gentleman, only to give the illusion that they were a perfectly happy family. When in reality they were far from it.

He ran a hand through his messy blond locks and glanced at the clock. 7:31 it read. Well no use in staying in bed might as well get ready. He got up and went to the bathroom and took a nice long shower.

Not far from Antony's room someone else had awaken too, a pair of emerald eyes looked shocked at the sight in front of her.

She had just woken up a couple minutes ago, and did her daily routine. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, took a shower, dried her hair, and combed it. As usual she was about to pick her attire for the day but stopped.

In front of the closet door, was an envelope stuck in place with scissors. Confused and curious she took out the scissors. She put the scissors in one of her drawers and opened the envelope revealing a folded piece of paper, and read it. The contents shocked her.

She shook her head. She put the envelope in her drawer and folded the piece of paper and placed it in her bed.

She opened her closet and spent half an hour trying to decide on an outfit. She decided on a gray off the shoulder romper, with bell sleeves. She wore her gray toms, and decided to put a silver ankle bracelet. Her honey brown hair was wavy from her shower. She grabbed the piece of paper and put it in her pocket.

She processed what the paper said over and over again. It shocked her at first really did, but after some thought put, she realised that it was a lie. She wouldn't tell the gang, a petty thing like this was nothing to worry about. Besides she had a feeling that the whole day was going to be hectic.

A knock on the door brought her back to reality. She went and opened and her heart started beating faster. She smiled.

"Syaoran!"

He smiled, something that he always did when he was with her. He grabbed her and crashed her body with his. She smiled at his gesture and hugged back. Their bodies fitting perfectly with one another.

When she pulled away, he finally saw what she was wearing. He couldn't help but blush.

"Sakura, what're you wearing?"

"Hmm? Oh, do you like it?" She asked as she gave a spin for him to see.

His protective side kicked in. He grabbed her hand and walked inside her room and straight to her closet. Sakura pouted as she saw what he was doing. He scanned through her closet trying to find better 'appropriate' clothes for her. A couple minutes later, he found them and threw them to her.

"Here wear this"

Sakura looked at the clothes in front of her and made a face. In front of her were navy blue skinny jeans, and a burgundy short-sleeve shirt. She looked at him, and he looked at her expectantly.

"No" she said as she crossed her arms

"Excuse me, what did you say?" He asked slightly irritated

"I said no" she said again

"What do you mean no?" He asked as he mimicked her

"I mean I'm not wearing that, I'm not even going to put it on" She said as she glared at him

"Fine then I guess I'll have to dress you up" He said with a sadistic smirk

Sakura's eyes widened, and threw the clothes at his face. "No way!"

Syaoran stood there, his left eye twitching, and his face red because of the clothes thrown at him. "Sakura!" He yelled as he lunged to where she was.

Sakura laughed, until she saw what he was doing. She side stepped and avoided being tackled to the ground. She ran to her mini living-room section. Syaoran following suit.

"Come on Sakura!" He said again.

They were facing each other but a couch was in between them, preventing him to grab Sakura.

"No way! Do you know how long it took for me to find an outfit?!" She yelled back

"I'm not letting you out, with you wearing that"

"You don't have to, I'll let myself out" She said and ran towards the door. Syaoran saw this coming and ran after her. She made it to the door, but was too slow to open it as a hand collided with the door.

She turned around to see her boyfriend with a smirk. She glared.

"Don't you dare!"

He didn't reply and instead lifted her up and carried her over his shoulder.

"Syaoran let me down! Syaoran!" She said as she punched his back and kicked her legs.

"Oi! You're going to hurt me!"

"That's the point" she said as she stuck her tongue out, he sighed and shook his head. And when he wasn't looking at her anymore she smiled.

Not far from them, a young lady had stopped reading when she heard commotion next door. Her long dark violet hair was done in a messy bun. She was wearing an white floral off the shoulder, lace shirt. And faded jean shorts. For shoes, she wore a criss cross sandals. And she wore a white flower lace choker.

She was reading her magazine peacefully, until she heard commotion next door. She would've gone and check if everything was fine, had it not been she knew who were the ones doing a ruckus. She chuckled as she heard them fighting. She shook her head, and went back to reading her magazine. She heard a knock on her door, a few minutes later.

"Come in" she said.

The door opened and revealed, a handsome young lad.

"Eriol" she said. Standing up to give him a hug.

"Hey Tomoyo" he said, as he returned the gesture. Both of them blushing at the contact.

"So what brings you here?" she asked

"Well I couldn't really concentrate in my room with all that ruckus. Wanted to know how you were handling it" he said as he pointed next door

She chuckled "Why, after all these years you still haven't gotten used to all of their commotions?" she asked.

He laughed nervously. Truth be told, he had gotten used to it so much that he wouldn't recall if they were fighting the day before. He just wanted to 'check' on Tomoyo.

"So why are they fighting this time?" he asked

"Sakura doesn't want to change her clothes" she said

"So, Syaoran went into protective-boyfriend mode" He said and nodded his head

She giggled "Seems so" she then placed her hand behind her ear. "Do you hear that?" she asked

He strained to ear, but couldn't hear anything "Hear what? I don't hear anything" He said

"Exactly, they stopped fighting. And earlier than usual too" she mumbled as she put her hand under her chin, in a thinking position. Eriol sweat-dropped but had to agree. They usually end up fighting longer than this.

"Sakura, what the hell is this?" Syaoran asked her, as he held the piece of paper that had fallen from her pocket in a death grip.

Sakura sat at her bed, her legs crossed. She sighed. "It's just something someone left here for me to see. It's a rumor, a lie, okay so don't get so worked up" she said as she crossed her arms in front of her now-changed shirt.

Now she was wearing a burgundy short sleeve shirt, and jean shorts that reached her knee. With white converse. Much to her dismay.

"Are you kidding me. They said something that wasn't true and you're telling me not to get worked up. This could affect the whole gang, Sakura. It could affect us."

"I know that! But it's not true! I trust you too much to be true. That's why I wasn't going to say anything unless it had to be necessary. Look I'll tell them okay. But just not now. I have my suspicions on who might've wrote it. But it's definitely not a 1 person job."

Syaoran was reluctant at first. He was furious, who would send this note to his girlfriend. A damn petty lie! She was unaffected though, she was trying to piece everything together and figure it out. And he wasn't about to let her do it by herself.

He sighed. "Fine, we'll tell them later"

She looked up at him. An eyebrow raised "We?" she asked

"Yes we! I'm not letting you do this alone! We're a team, just like old times!" He grinned. Sakura grinned back.

"What do you mean old times? We're still a team, dummy!" she teased.

* * *

Antony was heading back inside the building after his encounter with Mikan's friends. That guy, his name sounded familiar but couldn't recall from where? As he was in thoughts, he didn't notice a red-headed girl heading his way.

"Ahem" The girl cleared her throat.

Anthony looked up, shaken from his stupor to look at the red-headed beauty in front of him. He soon realized who this girl was, and just wanted to leave.

"Anthony, I have a letter for you" She said as she handed him an pink envelope. He looked at the paper skeptically, before sighing and grabbing it.

"Who's it from?" He asked

She shrugged "I don't know. I was on my way down here when I saw it on the floor. There was no one there other than Yukihara" she said

"Did you read it?"

She made a face. "No I didn't read it"

He stayed quiet and then nodded "Thanks Vanessa"

She grinned "No problem" And she skipped away.

He walked towards the elevator, and to his floor. Once he got to the door of his room, he debated whether or not to read it. He opened the door, but the door swung open. And a head popped out. Screaming "ATHONY!" and scaring him half to death.

He let go of the envelope, and clutched his heart, breathing in hard. He glared at the moronic Idiot who scared him.

"TSUBASA!" He roared.

Tsubasa paid no mind to it and instead laughed, tears forming in his eyes. He then noticed the envelope that had fallen to the floor and grabbed it. He opened it to read it. His eyes wide.

"What the hell" he growled, whispering under his breath but loud enough for Anthony to hear.

Anthony confused made way to read the letter, but Tsubasa put it in his pocket before he had a chance to read it.

Tsubasa stalked out of the room. His hands in fists, his jaw clenched, and a scary look in his eyes, only one thought ran in his head as he left Anthony.

Mikan.

* * *

As the day went on, the MAD had separated into their little groups. Sakura, Syaoran, and Tsubasa were all together. Only they knew what the letters said. And they were going to figure out who send them and why! Tomoyo and Eriol were together, on a little 'date'. Misaki and Nobara were out touring the city, and sadly doing their assignment. And Anthony, well he was at the Hotel being a lazy butt.

"So how are we supposed to find out who did this?" Tsubasa asked. Currently they were in Syaoran's room.

Sakura and Syaoran shrugged. "No Idea, but Sakura has a suspicion on who might have done it" Syaoran said

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow. "Look, it's just a suspicion, I'm not sure yet, I need evidence first of all" she said

He sighed. "Okay, so what do we have so far" Syaoran said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, his eyes calculating.

"Both letters were delivered and found today. Making us know that they wanted us to know about this." Sakura said as she sat crossed legged in the floor.

"Both of them are rumors. The handwriting isn't the same so we can assume that more than one person was involved in this" Tsubasa said as he pointed at nothing. He was sitting in a chair backwards. His hands in front of it.

"And both of them involve Mikan." Syaoran said. He then started pacing around the room. The gears in everyone's heads turning as they tried to piece everything together. Suddenly Sakura gasped, got up, and left the room, leaving both boys confused.

"What was that about?" Tsubasa asked. Syaoran only shrugged.

They both went back to thinking, struggling to find some kind of connection. A few minutes later, Sakura came back scissors and envelope in hand.

"Guys, I got something" She said as she stood next to Syaoran and showed them the scissors.

Tsubasa and Syaoran shared a look. A confused one.

"It's just scissors-" Tsubasa started

"-And an envelope" Syaoran finished. And then it clicked.

"These scissors and the envelope came with that letter" she said as she pointed at the letter that was sitting on top of the drawer beside the bed.

"When I finally noticed it, I saw the envelope was stuck in my closet with these" She explained as she waved the scissors.

"Let me see" Syaoran said as he extended his arm

Sakura handed him the scissors and he 'inspected' them. They looked familiar, but from where. The scissors were a hot pink color and the top part where you grab the scissors it was covered with gold glitter. In the blades, it had an engraving. Initials. A.F.C.

While he 'inspected' the scissors Sakura and Tsubasa looked at the envelope. Remembering something Tsubasa took out the crumbled out envelope that he had from his pocket. Sakura saw and grabbed it.

The envelope was a pink color, with swirl designs in the back, and a gold heart in the middle. So fancy that you wouldn't question the lipstick print. Sakura saw this and decided to touch it. It was still fresh. A nice dark red color. She looked at her envelope. Her envelope was simple with gold glitter here and there but simple. In the left bottom corner were the initials A.F.C. Same as the scissors.

She had seen the Initials AFC somewhere but where? While the three of them thought, they weren't aware of the rumors going on with their classmates.

* * *

Misaki and Nobara were happy. They had just finished their assignment and it was flawless. They were on their way back to the hotel to drop of their stuff and eat. But as they were on their way they heard many of their classmates, who were just getting out of the hotel, and they didn't like what they say one bit.

"...are you serious?"

"Yes! I heard that they saw it happening"

"What no way!"

"What would they think about her? Oh My God"

"She is like literally betraying their trust! Who would do that to their own friend-"

"I mean If they're still friends"

"i heard that they still don't know"

"Well someone has to tell them"

Nobara and Misaki looked at each other eyes wide and filled with shock.

"That...can't be true? Can it?"

"of course not Idiot, that's not true at all" Misaki said "Come on we have to tell this to the rest" She said as she dragged Nobara -Forcefully may I add- to the hotel.

Once they got there they bumped into Tomoyo and Eriol, as both of them had just gotten back.

"hey guys" Nobara called to them.

"Nobara! Misaki! How was your day?"

"No time for friendly conversation! We need to talk! Where's the rest?" Misaki said rather harshly

"Umm I think in Syaoran's room." Eriol said

"Great let's go" Misaki said as she grabbed Eriol's collar and dragged him to the elevator

"What? Why?" Tomoyo asked worried

"And why am I being dragged?" Eriol yelled

"Cause you were the closes thing to me" Misaki answered

"Thats not a reasonable answer"

"I'm NOT reasonable"

* * *

Misaki barged into Syaoran's room with no warning whatsoever, making the occupants of the room flinch once they heard the door slam open.

"What the hell!" Syaoran yelled

"We need to talk" Misaki said seriously

"Of course we need to talk! Who barges into someone's room like that?!"

"Apparently Misaki does" Nobara said

"Can you let go of me now?" Eriol asked. Misaki granted his wish and let him go.

"Look it's about Mikan"

Now that got all of their attention.

"What about Mikan?" Sakura asked

"There's been rumors" Nobara informed

"And what do these rumors say?" A voice from the hallway startled them.

They all turned to look at the owner of the voice to be no other than the one and only Anthony.

"Close the door" Tsubasa requested, more like commanded

"Nobara" Misaki said.

Nobara nodded her head. "On our way back to the hotel, we heard some of our classmates talking about Mikan. It wasn't nice. They said, that they heard from someone who claimed to see her and Li making out. They said she was only using the group to get to him. That Li was getting bored of Sakura, so he decided to sneak around with Mikan."

"Syaoran?" Anthony said as he directed his gaze toward him

"What?" He asked. Sakura elbowed him. "Oh right. That's not true"

"Of course it's not" Tomoyo said "We all know that"

"Then why did you call me Anthony?" he asked

"What have you been doing with these two the whole day?" He answered albeit irritated.

"O right! Who wants to take it from here?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I got a letter in the morning. Stuck in place in my closet with a pair of scissors-" she grabbed the pink scissors from beside her "-The letter had a rumor too. It was the same thing Nobara just said. It was Petty, and I even knew that it wasn't true from the beginning.-" She paused before going on "- Anthony got a letter too, but before he could read it Tsubasa beat him to it" she pointed to Tsubasa.

And Tsubasa started where she left off " -It basically said that Mikan was spreading lies about the gang. Said that she only joined to get dirt on us. Said she was seeing Eriol. That they were both in this little plan of hers, to get dirt on us and destroy our gang. The only reason she kept distant from others was so she wouldn't seem too suspicious. It's really dumb actually the letter. It made me so mad at first cause I actually believed it, but then it was so ridiculous. That's a lame and bogus plan"

"So who came out with these rumors?" Nobara asked

"Their not pretty good with rumors if you ask me" Tomoyo said

"We were actually trying to figure out who might have come out with these rumors" Syaoran said

"And?" Anthony asked

"First off, both letters were delivered and found today. But...at different time. Mine was found in the morning stuck in a place where I could visibly see it. Meaning the person didn't want to be found out, my main attention was obviously supposed to be on the letter. Yours was delivered at noon. In person" Sakura said as she grabbed both envelopes, not the letters but the envelopes. "Second, the envelopes have different designs but same colors. Pink and Gold. Like a Uniform. They were able to decorate the envelopes however they wanted but the colors had to be Pink and Gold no matter what, same goes with the scissors" she lifted the scissors "Thirdly the handwriting wasn't the same so we know more than one person was involved, and lastly all have the same engravings. A.F.C" she pointed to the engravings.

"Okay, so who was it?" Eriol asked

"Use your brain, idiot" Tsubasa retorted "A.F.C. that's the abbreviation for Anthony's Fan Club. Their chosen colors have always been Pink and Gold."

"There was a fresh lipstick mark in Antony's envelope. A dark red color. Beautiful color, but only one person in the whole club is allowed to imprint their trademark sign"

"Vanessa" Anthony said in realization. The trio nodded.

"Why would she do this?" Tomoyo asked

"Isn't it obvious? She obviously hates Mikan, and it will be satisfying for her to see her only friends turn their backs on her." she paused, staring at the floor with so much hatred "Betrayal, from your own friends hurts the most" she clenched her fist, and stormed out of the room

Anthony looked at her retreating back. Not moving, he and her where the only ones who knew about Mikan's past and he couldn't agree more.

"Syaoran, Tsubasa. Meeting in 10, my room" Anthony informed, and walked out of the room.

" _We're going to have to play Diaz's little game"_

" _Isn't that a bit harsh?"_

" _It's perfect! Knowing that her plan worked will get her happy. She'll want to approach us, and we'll make her spill everything."_

" _She won't target Mikan anymore, and if she does Misaki will definitely be with her"_

" _She'll get used to the Idea of Mikan not being part of the group that she'll eventually tell without worrying that we'll call her out"_

" _Mikan not being part of the group?"_

" _It's a terrible decision, but we're playing her game, we must follow the rules. I don't want to do this either."_

" _But wouldn't that hurt her?"_

" _I'll explain to her what's going on. But Vanessa has eyes everywhere so we must play our roles very carefully"_

" _Right."_

" _Misaki will be the only one out of all of us who stays by Mikan's side. All of us 'turn' on her. We 'hate' her. And whenever they say Mikan we act 'disgusted' or mad"_

" _So the plan is..."_

"Mikan Yukihara. From today on you are no longer part of the MAD."

Mikan's eyes widened, she looked at all of them. Hurt. She got hurt twice.

Sakura and Tomoyo were seated by the window looking down, not daring to look at Mikan in the eye. Nobara was sitting cross-legged in the bed, glaring at the bed sheets. Eriol was seated in the edge of the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Tsubasa was leaning in the bed post his eyes closed but his jaw clenched. Syaoran was leaning in the wall by the window, his amber eyes fixed on Mikan. But they held no kindness, or sympathy. They were hard cold, accusing her of something she never did.

Mikan's heart stopped, her throat felt dry, and she just wanted to cry. But then her eyes, went lifeless and her face went blank.

She unhooked the orange stone necklace that they had given her when she first joined the MAD. With one last glance she gave it to Anthony. She then exited the room, as graceful as can be. Never once did she turned to look back at them. To look at their saddened and guilty expressions.

As soon as Anthony closed the door, Sakura hugged Syaoran, her petite figure shaking as he rubbed circular motions in her back. Nobara covered her mouth with her hands sobs escaping her lips, as her tears fell freely down her face. Tomoyo hugged her knees, and placed her head atop of them. Eriol, and Tsubasa clenched their fists. Syaoran, and Anthony stayed quiet, their hair covering their eyes, darkening their faces.

" _...Keep Mikan Safe"_


	10. Bottled Feelings

**ScarletMidnight19**

 **AN: I'M BACK! Sorry y'all, it's been stressful ya' know with school and stuff. I got so much on my plate that I barely have time to write anything, but I'm trying! Anyways enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GA or CCS**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Bottled Feelings**

* * *

Hatred.

That's what he felt at the moment.

He usually doesn't feel so much hatred towards a person, but the man sitting beside him was no ordinary person.

James Collins, owner of the well-known recording company Galactic Stars, is Anthony's Father. The fact that both of them don't see eye to eye isn't exactly known, but only to those in the Family. Of course they have to keep appearances outside of their household.

Currently, they were seated in a Black Rolls-Royce Ghost making their way to their 'humble' home.

"Anthony" His father called to him

Anthony didn't look at him but just stared at the window, his silence showing that he was listening albeit reluctant.

"This year, I want you to be in your very best behavior. A very Important guest will be attending this year-"

"Every year it's always someone different, what's your point?"

James, glared at the back of his son, before continuing "-As I was saying, this year a very important guest will be attending and if everything goes right then we might have an alliance with this company. Our company and their company together will strike the world as number one on the rating charts."

Anthony rolled his eyes at his father, he always thought of ways to be number one. In everything. He just had to be on his best behavior for a couple of hours before dropping the act and heading back to his apartment.

The whole ride to the Collins mansion was filled with tension, neither of them bothering to change it.

Anthony for the meanwhile was thinking. Thinking of Mikan. Her face had suddenly appeared in his mind. Those entrancing hazel eyes, and lucious strawberry lips. Her button nose. How she would get embarrassed over the littlest things, but would always try to deny it. How she always smelled like oranges. The way her silky brown hair would cascade past her shoulders into beautiful waterfalls. He could never forget her face, or even go a day without thinking about her.

 _'what's wrong with me?'_ he asked himself that question over and over again. Not just today but ever since the first day he had seen her.

As he tried to get his thoughts, and himself, in order he had failed to notice they had reached his father's _humble_ home.

"Anthony. Come now" His father's voice had brought him back to his senses, and out of his thoughts.

Reluctantly he got out of the car, and into the very posh mansion. He looked around him, the mansion was overflowing with many influential and wealthy people. He even recognized some kids from his school who had accompanied their parents to the party, although a bit reluctant if he thought so.

"James how good to see you" A very deep voice greeted

"Matthew, so good to see you" he responded in fake enthusiasm, but of course no one noticed and if they did they rather not point it out.

"Anthony how have you been?" Matthew asked, but he knew he was just asking just to be polite.

"Good sir, and you?" He asked

"I been good" He responded and Anthony nodded

"So James..." As Matthew talked with his father about who knows what, Anthony decided to wander around.

Soon enough he found himself in the gardens. He walked towards the hedge maze, not thinking about where he was going but just letting his feet lead him to wherever.

As he was walking he let his mind wander, his thoughts all coming out at once and hitting him hard.

He of course had failed to notice that his feet had led him to the gazebo which was in the middle of the maze. And not only that, but there was another person there also.

Finally coming out of his stupor, he realized where he was and what was going on.

He looked ahead and noticed a girl, she was leaning against the railing looking at the sky. Her back facing him. He didn't know what was going on or what was happening. But he had suddenly felt a pull towards the girl, and next thing you know he's right next to her.

Hazel eyes looking distant, her gaze flickered to him.

Those hazel eyes, he could recognize them anywhere.

Mikan.

* * *

She was annoyed.

There was no need for the three idiots to bring her along to this stupid birthday party. Whom was the party for, she hadn't the slightest idea.

After introducing herself and having small conversations with some of the guest she grew bored and tired, and in her state she did what she does best.

She sneaked out.

Out of sight from the trio and as far away as possible from the other guests.

Soon she ended up in the garden. She walked around the garden for a while, looking at everything in amazement.

A while later, she found herself walking inside the hedge maze. Taking wild guesses in where to turn. As a reward she found herself staring at a clearing with a gazebo in the middle. She assumed she was in the middle of the maze by now.

She leaned against the railing and stared up at the sky. Some stars were visible by now. She couldn't help but look at them, a very distant look in her eyes.

 _'Why did I fall again. Why? I knew I couldn't trust them, I knew I couldn't get too attached. I should've learned my lesson, but at the end I didn't. All of this happened because I let them in, they were to close. To damn close'_

And just as she thought that an image of a blond haired male popped in her head. His messy blond hair as unruly as ever, and his light violet eyes always dancing in amusement or shining with joy, His goofy grin always showing his pearly whites. The way how he acts so cold towards others, but goofy and nice with his friends. How he always tries to do whatever in order to see those who he cares about smile. That guy, he's one of a kind, a rare gem you would never find even if you tried your hardest.

 _'Anthony'_ she thought her eyes going glassy, and almost losing her cool that is until she felt a presence next to her.

Her hazel eyes flickered to him, and that's wen she realized who the person standing next to her was. How could she forget him, how could she be mad at him, the one person who she thought highly of. And that person was standing right next to her.

Anthony.

* * *

He was frozen.

Not just because she was in front of him, but because she was beautiful.

She was clad in a military green high neck sleeveless, it had ruched side details, it was body fit, and it ended mid-thigh. For shoes she wore black suede T strap heels. He -no doubt- thought she looked beautiful in anything she wore. But right now she looked heavenly. Her mid-waist brown hair was curled into ringlets at the bottom, while the top was tied into a half ponytail, her fringe was in her eyes. Her eyes the beautiful hazel color that had pulled him in, the mascara enhancing them. A lucious strawberry gloss covering her lips.

He couldn't form any words to come out of his mouth, he just stared at her wide eyed. But as for Mikan she just stared at him blankly.

With one last glance at Anthony she turned to leave, and that's when he came out of his stupor.

"W-wait" He called out to her, silently cursing at himself for stuttering.

She stopped but did not turn to look at him.

He looked at her back, not knowing what else to say, so he said the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry..."

"..."

"...For kicking you out"

She stood quiet. Probably thinking of what to say, what to make out of the conversation, or why he was even here. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her cheeks were burning up. She didn't want to admit it but he looked handsome. Wearing a Blue debonair vest and pants to match, a white button up shirt, his tie a light blue color, and he wore black dress up shoes. Compare to school were his appearance was messy but he always seemed to pull it off, his whole outfit here was neat and in order no buttons undone, no tie loose, no nada it was neat and he obviously looked handsome.

But handsome or not she was not going to get distracted by his appearance, as handsome as he looks she was not going to fall again. Her mask was on once again.

"You actually did me a favor. I realized I was too close, I had to cut ties sooner or later. It happened sooner"

"What the...how can you say that?!"

"Remember when you asked how I felt about your group, and I said that it was annoying but I was starting to support you guys?"

"yeah"

"I lied."

"I don't believe you"

"Suit yourself besides I'm glad you kicked me out. I no longer have to deal with all of your bull"

Anthony was surprised never had Mikan talked bad about the group never until now. Mikan was also like Anthony surprised, she knew she had to put a front on no matter what but she didn't know it came so easily to her.

"Are you serious"

"I'm always serious, aren't I?"

"You're lying, I know you, you can't possibly say that"

He's right, he knows her better than the whole MAD, but that wouldn't stop her she didn't want to be attached. Not anymore.

"You really think you know me?-" she laughed a bitter laugh "-How long have I been here a month? A month and a half? And you say you know me? You're so full of it _Collins_!" She spat, he flinched anger boiling inside of him.

How can she be so rude to him, he was only trying to protect her, trying to stop Vanessa before whatever she did got out of control and actually harmed someone, verbally and emotionally.

"Mikan"

"You have no right to call me by my first name!" She yelled

"I don't give a flying fuck about what you think. Turn around"

She scoffed "You think I'm going to turn around just because you say so!"

He grew tired, and turned her so she would face him. She almost fell, but he caught her. They were so close that he could feel her breath on his skin, her hazel eyes as mesmerizing as ever.

She was the same, her heart beat increased, and her stomach was tied in knots. His eyes, his hold, just everything about him she couldn't bring herself to hate him.

But the closer he got and the more contact they had, she knew she would be falling head over heels for him. So she quickly pushed him away, and with an attitude said "What the hell Collins, I almost fell!"

"I caught you though"

"That doesn't matter, you don't just go and turn around a girl forcibly mainly when they're wearing damn heels. Watch out next time"

"Is this the thanks I get for catching you"

"Thanks" she said with an attitude and gave him a nasty look

"That's not how you thank someone"

"Well I'm definitely not going to thank you ever again"

"You know what I should of have just let you fall"

"Then why didn't you"

he sighed as touched his temples, annoyance overtaking him"look, you wouldn't want people to see you all bloodied up now would you?"

"I don't give a damn about what this old geezers think about me okay? It's my life not theirs they're going to judge go ahead I don't really care"

"What about the press, they'll make this into something big"

"Yeah I don't care about them either, sure they make things into a huge lying mess, but I really don't care, plus it's more publicity for my family"

"You're really sick, getting your family involved into your mess"

"Yeah, like you haven't ever done that"

"I haven't"

"Are you sure about that 'Mr. I-survived-a-car-accident-but-mom-didn't?"

His face went pale, as his voice was extremely dangerous "How the hell did you find out?" he gritted

As a response she only shrugged her shoulders. He was going to argue back, but the soft melodic music coming from a phone stopped him. Mikan grabbed her phone and groaned once she saw the caller ID, she pressed receive and a cheerful voice was heard in the other line.

" _MIKAN!~"_

"Yo"

" _Where are you?"_

"Garden"

" _Ah, well we're about to leave, hurry up if not we're leaving you"_

"Yeah, yeah be there in 15" And she hung up

"You're not leaving until I get answers"

"Look I'm not in your damn group anymore so therefore I don't have to fucking listen to you!"

"Yes you do" He said as he grabbed her wrist

"No I don't, you're not the boss of me"

"Look I don't care if you're not in the group anymore you're going to have to answer to my fucking question cause if you don't I won't respond."

"Is that a threat?"

"I don't know! what do you think? since you think you're so smart"

"I don't appreciate your sense of humor"

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm. Guess we're even. Now answer me." he retorted as he tightened his grip

"Let go of me" she hissed

"Not before you answer my question. How the fuck did you find out!"

"Like I'll ever tell you"

He glared at her, tightening his grip on her wrist once again. She winced but didn't want to show that he was hurting her.

"Let go of me, or else" she sneered

"Or else what? You're gonna punch me" He mocked

And that was the final straw as she brought her knee up and hit him in his jewels. He immediately let go of her hand as he fell to the floor groaning in pain as he said every swear word that he knew. And even some that weren't even words at all.

"You're such an Idiot" she whispered to herself as she turned around and left. She ran and ran turning corners to corners only guessing to what she thought would lead to the exit. Tears sparkled in the corners of her eyes, her eyes getting red and ready to cry. She finally gave out as she let herself fall to the ground.

She looked at her wrist, and winced in pain as her finger came in contact with the bruise.

"Anthony no baka" she told herself. She let her tears flow, hitting the ground as it left a wet mark in the dirt. She cried and cried unable to stop. All her bottled up feelings all coming out at once.

She looked up at the sky. The moon was once again by itself, but this time it was being covered by clouds not letting the moon shine brightly as how it was meant to be.

And as she looked at the sky she screamed, all her pain, her sadness, her anger, her agony. They were all out.

She cried for what seemed an eternity. She was still seated on the ground looking at the dirt, her dress was dirty but she didn't care. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her mascara had smeared. She looked horrible, but she felt better, now that she had finally cried her heart out.

She stood up and started walking, out of the maze, and out of sight.

Once she had gotten to the hall of the mansion she was immediately flocked by the trio shooting question after question.

"Miki are you okay?"

"Where were you?"

"What happened?"

"your dress is so dirty"

"Who made you cry?"

"Guys!" Mikan yelled out and the trio quieted down

"I'm fine, I was in the garden I sorta dazed off and tripped."

The trio didn't look quite convinced but decided not to press further. So they all nodded.

"So anyways I been meaning to ask, who is this party for?" Mikan asked, changing the subject into something else that did not involve her

"We didn't tell you? It's Jenny's birthday party!" Kevin exclaimed

"Jenny? As in Jennifer Collins?"

"Yeah her" Leo replied

Seriously!

She obviously can't escape the Collins family, they basically know everyone, what with them being second rank in the music industry who wouldn't know them. Life sucks.

"Ugh! This sucks!" she groaned. As she pondered about her life, Eclipse stared at her questioningly.

* * *

As the night went on, Mikan grew tired, bored, and annoyed. She couldn't sneak away from the trio without at least one of them following her.

"Hey Jake can we please leave?!" She asked the leader

He sighed, obviously she didn't like parties like these, I mean who could blame her they were tiresome and boring.

"Sure" he replied

Just as he called his band mates, a elegant looking lady passed by. Dirty blond hair held into a tight bun, high cheekbones, and upturn nose, big plum lips, and hazel eyes. Mikan recognized her instantly.

She scrutinized her from top to bottom, trying to at least find a flaw in her.

Nothing.

She seemed perfect. It was almost as if it was innate to be that perfect.

"Mikan, come one" kevin called to her

Coming out her stupor she nodded slowly before taking her eyes of the figure. She walked slowly out of the hall, and out of the mansion and into the car that was awaiting them outside. Unbeknowst to her Hazel eyes looked at her retreating form.


	11. Siblings

**AN: So I'm back. It's been a while but I haven't forgotten about this story or my other one. Thanks for those who have waited patiently and for those who have started following this story recently. I will try my hardest to update on a regular schedule now. Please enjoy this chapter, it's shorter than the rest but it's crucial to the plot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GA or CCS**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 11 - Siblings**

 _ScarletMidnight19_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jennifer knew what day it was, she knew what her father would do, but even so it still came as a surprise when loud pounding was heard through her entire apartment. She jumped at the loud noise and made her way to her door. She sighed in exasperation when she saw her personal MUA and Stylist. They on the other hand screamed in excitement.

As they let themselves into her apartment, they started chattering excitedly about today's event.

"So feel old yet?" Her stylist asked

"Not, really. Considering how father likes to coddle me, it's really hard to feel grown."

"But, you're his only daughter and everybody knows how much he likes to brag about you. You're his pride and joy Jenny" Her MUA had said, as he set the makeup on her table.

Jenny could only stay quiet as she looked outside the window. Her mind replaying what he had said.

'Pride and Joy.' She sat contemplating of the truth in those words. Her father had always made time for her, he always praised her in anything she did, and when she finished doing a job he would be the first to call and congratulate her, he then would take her out to dinner. They would go this fancy restaurant, and then they would order their usual. After that they would go on a walk down the beach, the park, or the sidewalk street, just the two of them talking about anything and everything. And when finally it was time to drop her off he would hug her and give her a chaste kiss on the forehead, telling her how proud he was of her.

She let a smile grace her face. 'That's right. I'm his pride and joy.'

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

It was just like she expected, Music flowed throughout the manor, lively chatter filling up the rooms. Influential people everywhere she looked, she wouldn't have expected less from her father. As she made way, many greeted her and wished her a happy birthday.

"Jenny!" She turned at the mention of her name, a soft smile emerging at the sight of her father.

"Father" she embraced him.

"How was your day. Did you get all of my gifts?" He asked clearly excited.

"It was great father. And your gifts were amazing, thank you." After her stylist and MUA had finished with her, they had shown her the gifts her father had bought for her. First he had gotten a custom made dress, imported all the way from France. Next he had gotten her a brand new car, custom made as well, and lastly he gave her a Siamese cat. She didn't really care about the dress or the car seeing as she could buy one for herself whenever she wanted to but the gesture was still appreciated, what she loved the most was the cat, which she had named Coco.

"You're very welcome, princess. After all you are my pride and joy"

She smiled.

"You can count on me father to reach the top. To be number one" she said cheekily.

He grabbed her hand giving the top a soft pat as he sighed. "Yes I know. You're the only one who I can count on"

Her smile faltered, as she picked up on the underlying meaning that sentence held. Many people have thought that the Collins Family is a perfect one. Little do they know it's just a cover. The relationship between her and her father is no fake and is actually genuine, but the relationship with her brother now that's another thing. Her little brother and father have never seen eye to eye, they always argued back and forth some even resulting into physical fights, her brother in the receiving end. Her father was always cold towards him, not really caring when he got in trouble in school, or even when something was bothering him. As a result her brother grew distant and aloof. Only speaking when spoken to, and even then he always tended to ignore them. Her relationship with her brother was not the best when they were little and as time grew by their relationship was, basically, non-existent. She never spoke of him, and she never brought him up, as a result many don't even know she has a brother.

She doesn't despise him but she doesn't love him either. She just rarely ever wants to see him, or talk to him, or hang out with him. She doesn't really care about what he does, this she does know.

Still, a really small part of her wants to be close to her brother. To have a real sibling relationship. To be able to count on him in whatever. To be there for him whenever he's in trouble, to tease him just for fun, to be able to laugh with him, to be able to play fight with each other. She's seen other siblings and how they act towards each other. She wishes that she could've had that type of relationship with her brother, but, when she would go to try and fix things her father would always butt in. And as time went by that feeling slowly started to dwindle, and now it resides as a very small feeling deep within her.

"Jenny, why don't you go look for your brother?" Her father asked bringing her back to reality. She processed the question. Her brother was here? Where?

"He's here?"

"Unfortunately yes. That brat decided to separate himself from the festivities and I have no idea where he is. Honestly he's so troublesome" He grumbled. "So can you look for him? If I go your birthday is going to end in a disaster and I honestly don't feel like dealing with him. That insufferable twit."

Before she could reply he had already started walking away.

Sighing she did as she was told.

Some time had passed since she started looking and so far she couldn't find him. Not only that but the fact that they hadn't seen each other in some years was troublesome. He should be taller now, and his appearance would have changed as well. With no luck she set out to look for her father instead, as she did she caught one of her friends, he had a glass of wine in one hand making his way towards her.

"Jenny, happy birthday"

She looked down trying to hide the blush forming, she breathed in and out and looked back up at him again.

"Thank you, Leo" He nodded

Leo Ling, drummer of the rising boy band Eclipse. With silky blond messy hair and luminous forest green eyes, a lean body structure and a tattoo she knew was there hidden by his shirt. His gold chain wrapped around his wrist, it becoming his signature chain. He was absolutely handsome, and she couldn't deny the attraction she had towards him.

"So what's new? When are you releasing your debut song? I can't wait for it!" She said in a hurry realizing a breath and a radiant smile.

Before he could reply though, a hand slammed itself into Leo's back. She turned to the side only to see Jake. Kevin behind him talking animatedly with a brunette who seemed to be ignoring him.

Jennifer did her best not to stare all the same time scrutinizing her.

The brunette's face betraying no emotion, her eyes though held a sadness she was sure she had only seen once in her brother. Those same eyes were puffy, and a slight pinkish. Dried mascara stained her cheeks a clear sign she was crying. Her dress had stains of dirt here and there, and her hair was a mess as she seemed to be messing it up

unconsciously, a clear sign she was frustrated. Her hands held her heels, her other hand grabbing the hem of her dress clenching and unclenching her fist. And as she looked back up to her face she noticed her biting her lower lip, her brows scrunched as a thoughtful look overcame her.

Her hazel eyes looked up to meet her own hazel eyes. Both of them staring at each other. The brunette going back to her poker face, as she scrutinized her.

"Mikan, come on" Kevin called to said girl beside him.

Coming out of her stupor she nodded slowly before taking her eyes of Jennifer. She walked slowly out of the hall following Kevin and Leo.

"Who was that?" Jenny asked as she knew Jake was still beside her.

"Hmm? Oh her? She's Mikan. A real handful but she's real cool"

"Mikan?" She asked again looking at him

"Yeah. And get this. She knows your brother they're both friends, but I think they're fighting at the moment. She won't tell us though."

Wait, friends? Her and her brother? That's not possible. He doesn't talk or likes socializing at all. He absolutely despises people as a whole.

"He has friends ya know?" Jake stated as he realized what Jenny must've been thinking "Mikan's right, you barely know anything about your own brother"

She raised an eyebrow at him an accusatory look on her face.

"Hey, don't give me that look. I suggest you try to get to know your brother a bit more. Talk to him, hang out with him. From what I know, and seen, he's a really indifferent person. He only has his friends to rely on, as I'm sure your father doesn't give him the time of day, and you don't even bother to check on him." And then he walked away, waving at her as he made his way out.

Jenny stood there, staring blankly ahead as Jake's words rang in her head. She sighed and walked out to the garden, sitting down on a bench she sighed as she looked up towards the night sky. The moon hidden by clouds refusing to let it shine. She looked down, and as she did, she saw a figure coming out from the hedge maze.

The figure looked at her, stiffening at the sight of her. She made a motion, beckoning the figure towards her.

"How are you?" Jenny asked

The figure stayed silent, standing in front of her gaze averted. Jenny sighed. "Anthony, sit down"

When he made no move to sit, she grabbed his hand pulling him next to her, the force surprising him as he stumbled forward and hitting his knee in the process. He fixed himself and sat right, leaving space between the two, an awkward atmosphere settling between the two.

"How are you Anthony?" She asked once again. He stood quiet, clenching the fabric of his pants in his fist, his jaw set and his body tensing. He let the fabric loose, unclenching his fist in the process, taking a deep breath in he decided to answer.

"Fine" was his only reply.

She looked at him unsure. Deciding it best to leave it alone she nodded. Both staying quiet. A couple minutes passed by, none had said a word since, both relished in the silence.

A glimmer caught Jennys gaze. The corner of her eye looking at what her brother had in his hand. A silver chain necklace, holding an orange stone with silver lining in place. She saw him rubbing the stone with his thumb an apologetic look on his face. As quick as lighting she grabbed it, noticing Anthony's look of anger, she calmly spoke, not once sparing her brother another glance.

"I'm just curious. I won't take it seeing as it's important to you"

She noticed a name in gold lettering in the stone. Mikie was what it said. Curios, she asked her brother who Mikie was to which he replied that it was none of her business, at the same time attempting to grab the necklace which she in turn slapped, hard may I add, his hand away. As he rubbed his hand, she turned the stone backwards. Reading the engraved words in the silver area surrounding the stone. 'To Mikan, The female leader of the MAD girls. With love the MAD'

"Mikan?" She mumbled, and at that moment Anthony snatched the necklace from her.

"Don't EVER do that again" he sneered. Deciding that it was best to leave he stood, already deciding what to do to get back to the hotel, unfortunately Jenny grabbed him and pushed him back down in the bench forcing him to sit once more.

"Oh no we're going to talk" She all but demanded

"Oh and pray tell of what?" He drawled

"Why was Mikan crying?" She asked, and he tensed at the question

"I don't know what you're talking about" He gritted out, clenching the fabric of his pants in his fist once again.

"Okay fine. I know we don't have a great relationship, and I know it's practically non existent, but one of my friends mentioned something that Mikan had said about me. Truth be told I was offended because how can a girl who doesn't know me, judge me? But apparently she knows you." She sighed as she looked up at the sky, the moon still hidden by the clouds. "And so I made up my mind to get to know you better. Your likes, and dislikes. Your personality and attitude. Your ambitions and goals in life. I want to know my little brother more. I want to know who the real Anthony Collins is. And seeing as I just met Mikan an hour ago, and looking worse for wear, I guess I wanted to know what happened, since I bet it involves you. I want to be a big sister for you. I want you to rely on me when something's bothering you. If you need any help to know that I'll always be here. And even if your happy, to just be able to talk and have fun conversations. To have a real sibling relationship with you." She turned to look at him, giving a small reassuring smile. His face still remaining neutral but giving a nod in understanding.

"So why was she crying?"

He breathed in, his jaw tensing as he prepared to speak.

"We got into a fight" he mumbled. "She said some things, and I said some hurtful things as well. But what the big head doesn't understand is that we're doing this to protect her."

"We?"

"Me and my friends"

She nodded "what are you protecting her of?"

"Not what, who." He sneered "There's this girl in my class who doesn't like her. And well she has a lot of support from classmates, and teachers. She can do anything to her and get away with it. So we need to do something to expel her and for that we need to play her little game, and that includes outcasting Mikan."

"What I don't get though, is why go to extremes into outcasting h-"

"Because she could seriously get hurt, don't you get that?"

"I do."

"Then why are you saying you don't get why we're outcasting her?" He asked furiously

"You didn't let me finish. If you're friends and you trust her and accepted her into your group of friends than why not tell her straight up? Why make an elaborate plan? I'm sure if you explained it to her she would've understood, consequences and all. She would've worked with you. Friendship is about trust, and with that trust it will become stronger and unbreakable. If you do something like this than her trust in people is just going to vanish completely." And as he heard that last sentence he realized she was right. Her friends back in Japan ha played her, had betrayed her. And because of that she had no trust in people, and as soon as she started to trust them they outcasted her giving no reason as to why either. Her trust in people had completely vanished and this time for good.

"I messed up big time. Fuck." Jenny raised an eyebrow at her brother as she watched him get up and pace in front her, hands ruffling his hair as he mumbled words she couldn't make out. A look of utter defeat sprawled all over his face.

"Anthony?" She called out to him. No response as he still kept on pacing. She called to him again. And again. And again, until.

"ANTHONY!"

He looked at her and a look of realization overcame him.

"Did you drive here?" He asked

"Yes. Why?" She looked at him confused. He gave no reply as he took her wrist and dragged her to the entrance, going around the mansion as to not be seen by any one. "Anthony where are we going?"

"You're going to drive me to the hotel, I need to make things right." He all but stated leaving no room for argument. And at that moment Jennifer felt elated.

She gave her brother advice, and he listened to her and took it. He could've just listened and still do nothing. Not only that but he wants her to drive him back, sure it might be because she was the only one there at the moment, but to her it was big step towards their relationship.

And surely but slowly in time he would come to her whenever he's in trouble, in need of advice, or just to hang out. And at the thought of that she couldn't help but smile.

And as she radiated happiness, Anthony couldn't help the smile that appeared. He would finally have a real sibling relationship with his sister. A bond he so hard tried to deny he never wanted, and suddenly the future didn't seem so bleak anymore.


	12. Friends

**Gakuen Alice & Cardcaptor Sakura**

 **AN: Important announcement. I will now be updating this story every second and fourth Thursday of every month. So be prepared, i've come back with great inspiration.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GA or CCS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12 - Friends**

 _ScarletMidnight19_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

In the black of night, tires screeched to a halt in front of a hotel. A blond getting out the car as soon as it was parked.

"Anthony! Wait up!" Jenny screamed to her brother in hopes of him stopping.

"You're too slow!" he yelled back as he raced through the front doors of the hotel.

She huffed in annoyance, but still followed after her brother walking at a leisurely pace. She found him tapping his right foot in annoyance as he waited for the elevator.

"See being in a hurry won't do you any good." she chuckled. He remained quiet.

The elevator dinged, and they stepped inside. Anthony pressed his floor number, and the doors closed.

.

.

.

.

.

In that same hotel a brunette and pinkette laid in a bed. The brunette thinking of everything that has happened. She shouldn't have been to trusting of people. She shouldn't have opened her heart to those who would leave her. She felt like such an idiot. Why do things like that happen to her? Is she meant to always be alone? Is she meant to never have friends? Does she even have a sole friend who'll be there for her?

"You okay?" asked Misaki, as she turn to look at her childhood friend.

Mikan gave a weak smile, "What do you think?" she replied.

Misaki frowned as she saw the pain in her friend's face. "Mikan..."

"It's alright. I shouldn't have been too attached to begin with"

"You know, everything in life has a reason to why something happens, besides I'm always here for you Mikan! Forever!" Misaki said as she radiated a smile.

Mikan smiled herself, Misaki was a great friend.

And as she recalled events that had happened before, Mikan realized, Misaki was always there for her. More times than Hotaru had, her so called best friend, had been.

"Thanks Misaki"

Misaki grabbed her right hand and interlocked fingers with her, smiling at her as both laid in silence. Cherishing each other in that sole moment.

As Mikan closed her eyes ready to fall asleep a knock echoed throughout her room. Confused she turned to look at Misaki, who sported an equally confused face.

"I'll get it" Misaki said. She nodded.

Anthony waited patiently. Needless to say he was nervous. And albeit scared that she wouldn't believe him or even worse listen to him.

He held his breath as he saw the door knob turning. His heart thumped loudly in his ear, sweat poured down his face, and it felt as an eternity passed when finally the door opened wide revealing…...Misaki?

What was Misaki doing here?

"Anthony?" she whispered "What are you doing here?"

"Uh..I came to speak to Mikan" he said. Misaki only shushed him. "Why are we whispering?"

"Because oh great leader if Mikan finds out i'm talking to you, she'll lose her shit." she said matter-of-fact "Anyways what are you doing here?"

"We need to tell her what's going on."

"Really? You made it clear you didn't want her to know. And now you've changed your mind? Do you even know how that makes you look?"

"Look Misaki, I know what I've said but I just….I have to tell her"

Misaki looked at him skeptically.

"Come on you know I would never hurt her." a pause "Purposely" he added

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Really what about two days ago?"

"Misaki, that wasn't on purpose. I overreacted. And I'm still sorry about that. Would you let me in please?"

Anthony never begged or talked this much, so she knew this was something he really wanted to do. Her gaze wandered over to the figure standing behind him, one who she just noticed.

"Who's this?" Misaki asked nodding her head at the direction of the slightly older girl behind him. Anthony seemingly to just realize his sister was still with him, was confused as to why she was still her.

"This is Jennifer. Jennifer, Misaki" He introduced. And as he turned to face Misaki once again he failed to notice the frown on his sisters face, although Misaki caught it.

Misaki nodded. "Fine you can go in. But you'll need to be alone. Give me a sec, we both know how stubborn she can be" and she closed the door to talk to Mikan. Hopefully she won't make this to hard. Hopefully.

.

.

.

.

.

Anthony released a breath he didn't know he was holding. After half an hour Mikan finally agreed to see him. Honestly that woman is as stubborn as a mule.

He found her in the mini-living room section they all seemed to have in their rooms. She was sitting crossed-legged on the couch, her brown hair tied into a messy bun, she wore a red oversized shirt that went up to her mid-thigh, and he knew she was wearing black shorts as the fabric made itself visible. Her feet were bare, and her face was void of the makeup he had seen her with a couple hours ago.

"So, are you going to stare the whole time because if you are then you might as well leave" she said stoically. He however remained unfazed.

"Mikan I know I already said this but I'm sorry. Not just for kicking you out, but for not even giving you a reason as to why"

"So you not only kick me out, you want to tell me _why_ you kicked me out?" She asked incredulously "Look if this is some kind of joke I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Mikan, damn it. This isn't a joke. Look can you just listen to me."

"Why would I want to hear the reason I got kicked out? I get it you guys don't like me. You never have. That's the reason why you left me at that park two days ago wasn't it? Because you couldn't stand me anymore. And once you realized that, you along with everybody else decided to kick me out, like I'm some street dog. Well I'm not!" She stood from the couch, standing right in front of Anthony "So you and your explanations can shove it!"

"You idiot! Do you really think that's the reason?! Well, you've got it all wrong!"

"Why would I believe you? I opened up to you! You knew what happened back in Japan, and you just don't care! It would seem that the boy who I considered as a best friend would seem to understand me, but no he goes and outcasts me!" she yelled.

Anthony crashed her body into his. If she doesn't calm down she won't be able to think rationally. And as it is, she's really not thinking at all right now.

Mikan surprised as she was struggled to get out of his hold. However he only tightened their embrace refusing to let her go.

"Anthony let go"

he remained quiet, not letting her go. And as she kept struggling she realized it was futile to even try to, he was as stubborn as she was so he wouldn't let go. But when she stopped struggling he still didn't let her go.

"You know you're really stubborn" he started.

"says the pot to the kettle." she mumbled

"That's why I knew you would do something stupid if I told you what was going on" he paused "The reason we kicked you out, was because we wanted you to be safe."

she snorted "Yeah right"

"you don't have to believe me, but just listen to me, please" He pleaded.

Mikan knew he wasn't one to plead so she knew this must be important to him, so she decided that she would listen.

"When you left yesterday, so many things happened that you weren't aware of. But, I'm glad you weren't there because the things they were saying about you were awful. Rumors starting spreading like wildfire and everybody believed them."

 _'so that's why they were glaring and whispering'_

"Well everybody but us." He smiled "Sakura and I got letters that day also. Although at different times and locations. I didn't get to read mine though, but Tsubasa ended up reading it. He wouldn't tell me what the letter said so I honestly didn't mind. It wasn't until later when Nobara and Misaki came back to the hotel from doing their project that we realized what was going on. They told us what our classmates were saying about you, and we also figured out what the contents of the letter said. We figured out who did it, but we couldn't really do much. We didn't have proof, so we couldn't tell anyone about it." he paused "So we decided to play their little game, and outcast you. Just so that person will approach us and tell us everything, with you being gone she won't have to worry about the consequences and will actually think she's doing us a favor."

"Are you talking about Vanessa?" she asked. He nodded.

"How did you know?"

"We had a run in when I came back yesterday"

"What did she say"

"...She just said I had to watch out" _'No way am I telling him that she basically accused me of liking him.'_ she was glad he was still hugging her as he would not be able to see the pink tint on her cheeks. Finally deciding to believe him, she hugged him back, weaving her arms underneath his arms to hold his shoulders.

"You were right I would've done something stupid"

"I know"

"But...you still should've told me"

"I know. And I'm sorry, really"

"I'm not satisfied with that. You'll have to make it up to me" she teased

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry for you to believe me?" He groaned

"How about another twenty times"

And so he did. Saying it over again for exactly twenty times. She giggled, he was such an idiot.

.

.

.

.

.

Misaki really wasn't sure what to expect, so she stayed outside the room waiting in case things became too extreme. Next to her was the girl who Anthony introduced as Jennifer.

"So how do you know Anthony?" Jennifer asked, genuinely curious

"We go to the same school. In fact that is why we're here, this is a school trip" she said in a-matter-of-fact tone

"How long have you known him?"

"No long. I met him two weeks ago."

"So you guys became friends instantly?"

"No, right now we're more of acquaintances than anything. He really doesn't open up to people but a select few. And since I'm Mikan's childhood friend and also I seemed to unwillingly attract the attention of one of his best friend's then I'm usually around them." She shrugged "What's with all the questions anyway?"

"I just want to get to know him better"

"Why?"

"Because...he's my brother"

"You're brother"

She nodded "I'm Jennifer Collins, Anthony's older sister"

Well shit. She wasn't expecting that, moreover they look nothing a like.

"You guys look nothing alike"

She gave a weak smile. "We don't. We actually get that a lot. I resemble more my father, and Anthony resembles more my mother."

Misaki nodded. But then gave a questioning look. "If he's your brother, then why do you want to get to know him better? Don't you already do, what with you being his sister and all."

Jennifer looked at the floor, her right hand, in which she held her white clutch, clenched. Her eyes held regret, anger, and sadness. She was just tired. Her brother held up with so much from their father, she ached for him, for her little brother. She was never there for him. Father never cared for him either, always looking the other way when it concerned Anthony. She couldn't stand it anymore. She wanted to be there for him. For her baby brother.

"We actually never formed a real sibling bond. And I was partially responsible for that as I made no effort in getting to know him. Since the beginning we didn't have a strong bond but at least we had one, but because of circumstances that bond grew weaker and over time it became non existent." she paused as she turned to look at Misaki "This is actually the first time I actually talked to him, like in an actual conversation. When we were young he would just answer with two or three worded answers. If you got lucky you could get at least a sentence out of him. But I usually got two or three worded answers, never a conversation."

"Well siblings never make it easy. You just have to deal with it." Misaki said with a smile

"Do you have any siblings?" Jennifer asked

"Nope. But I consider Mikan as a sister, I've known her since we were six. Although Mikan has siblings, two brothers in fact, and because I've known Mikan all my life and spent every day with her, her brothers and parents consider me as a part of the family."

Just then they heard yelling. Misaki recognized the voice to be Mikan's. _'that idiot'_ And soon after they heard Anthony yelling, he didn't say much as Mikan's voice rang out once again.

 _'she's really mad'_

"Shouldn't we go and interfere?" Jennifer asked

"Jenny. Can I call you Jenny?" -Jennifer nodded- "They're both stubborn and neither will go down without a fight. That's just how they are and since Tony wants to make things right, I doubt he'll appreciate us going in and interfering. So let's just let them make up." She stated

"He wants to make things right that badly, huh."  
Misaki snorted "Of course, I mean it's Mikan we're talking about"

"Do you think he has a crush on her?"

She scoffed, "Oh for sure. He's not even subtle about it. Everybody knows he likes her, that's a fact."

Both girls laughed.

"What about Mikan? Do you think she likes my brother?"

"Maybe it's hard to say right now. She doesn't trust many people now a days. But for sure I think she has some feelings for him." she grinned.

"What do you mean she doesn't trust people now a days?"

"I'm not telling you that. It isn't for me to say. And besides that's a secret of Mikan's, and if she decides to share it with you, than great. If she doesn't, great. I honestly don't care. Whatever Mikan decides to tell you is up to her, and I'll back her up wholeheartedly." Misaki took out her phone, seeing the time she sighed.

"You should go back home. At this point they've already made up, so they'll be talking for a while." Misaki said.

Jennifer nodded, albeit reluctant she knew Misaki was right. As Misaki saw Jennifer entering the elevator, she sighed. She knew about Jennifer from Mikan, and honestly she didn't want her near her childhood friend. She had seen her in some auditions to join Sakura beauty and knew about her attitude and manners. A person like that was not to be trusted. It would be impolite to not talk to her, as she was in fact Anthony's sister, and not only that but she wouldn't leave even after Anthony went inside the room. She didn't know what she was expecting in coming here, but she couldn't leave her all by herself. She had a gut feeling that she was not what she seemed to be. And she would be damned if anything happened to Mikan or Anthony.

As she calmed down, she silently opened the room to Mikan's room. She peaked inside and the sight made her heart swell with happiness.

Mikan and Anthony were hugging each other, as Anthony said sorry multiple times and Mikan giggled. A thought ran through her head and she gave a sinister smirk. Taking her Samsung s4 out she took a picture of the couple. Forgetting to turn the flash off, she cursed underneath her breath as they let go and turned to look at her. She smiled sheepishly and ran away from them, heading to the room she knew the only member of the MAD would stand up to Anthony.

Pounding on the door she saw the couple making their way to her, frantically she pounded harder and the door opened.

"What!" yelled a sleepy Syaoran.

She pushed him inside and locked the door behind him. And just in time as Anthony's face collided with the door.

She giggled, relaxing she turned coming face to face with a really grumpy Syaoran.

"You are the only one who I know Anthony won't beat to a pulp" Was all she said

"I'd like to see him try" He yawned "Why are they chasing you anyways?" He asked

she grinned. Grabbing her phone she went to her photos and showed him the picture she had gotten of both of them. He smirked.

"You know what will make it better? Send it to the others." He suggested. Her eyes shone brightly at the idea.

"You know, you're a genius!"

Opening her messages and creating a group chat she sent the photo to everybody else, double checking she hadn't sent it to Mikan and Anthony. Those two would definitely kill her.

As Misaki was busy sending the picture to their friends, Syaoran looked outside through his peep hole. Anthony was pacing back and forth, and Mikan was leaning in the opposite wall, her arms crossed and a glare etched on her face. He sighed.

He hated dealing with stubborn people.

"You know they're not leaving until i'm out right? But you don't have to worry they won't be able to stay there for long, a teacher will be patrolling the halls in ten minutes. So they're going to have to leave."

"Why didn't you just go to Tsubasa's or Eriol's?" He asked

"If I had gone with Tsubasa he would've just ended up talking the whole time and I wouldn't be able to get inside his room, because I know If I would've gone inside he wouldn't let me out. And besides if Anthony or Mikan knocked he would've opened, resulting in my escapade to be a failure. And Eriol well his room is the farthest out of the two of you."

"So that's why you chose to come to my room?"

"like I said I already know Anthony won't be able to beat you to a pulp, unlike Tsubasa as he literally got beaten to a pulp."

He grimaced at the reminder.

"Anyways why is Mikan with him? I thought we weren't supposed to be around her or talk to her"

"Oh they made up. Apparently your leader decided to be rightful and told her the truth. But I don't know what is going to happen now. The plan is ruined!" She exclaimed throwing herself in his couch.

"You know there is something we can do, without going through all this drama. I wonder why Eriol didn't mention it?" He stopped to think as to why his best friend didn't say anything. Misaki only stared at him. What did he mean there's something else they can do.

"What do you mean, Li?"

He snapped out of his stupor, and turned to look at Misaki. "Well we said we didn't have proof as to it was Vanessa's doing, but we do."

"We do?"

"Yes, the letters. And the scissors"

A look of realization crossed Misaki's face. "Right because the Scissors and the envelopes both have the abbreviation for the club name. Not only that but one of them is marked by their president with her trademark sign. That's proof, and if we also give the letter it'll basically be support. Not only that but Shiki is Mikan's god-father so he knows her better than anyone." She rambled.

Syaoran's eyes widened hearing that last comment. Wait, the headmaster is Mikan's god-father? Then that would make it so much easier for them.

"You know, if you had said the headmaster was Mikan's god-father sooner all of this would've been much easier and less dramatic." He stated.

Mikan realizing what he just said covered her mouth. "oh. You weren't supposed to know that"

"Why not?"

"Because Mikan didn't want anybody befriending her if they knew the headmaster was technically family. Because ya know everybody tries to use that as their advantage."

He nodded. "I agree, but nothings going to change. We became friends with her without knowing much about her, and honestly I don't regret it."

Misaki smiled at him.

"Ya know as much as I'm loving this conversation and your presence you should probably go back to your own room."

"Li, no! Mikan is going to be waiting in my room I know it!"

He sighed.

"Fine. You can take the bed, I'll take the couch."

"Umm...no can do buddy. This is your room so you should sleep in your bed, and I'll take the couch."

"Look Misaki, unless you want to face Mikan's wrath you will sleep in the bed, understand?" he gritted out leaving no room for arguing.

She nodded.

"Won't Sakura be bothered?" She asked worried as she gave Syaoran some pillows from the bed.

"I'll explain in the morning, besides she won't mind. She'll be more mad at me if I had let you sleep in the couch if anything" he replied as he grabbed one of the spare blankets that was in the closet. Setting the pillows right and laying down, he adjusted himself to get comfortable.

"Sakura is real sweet. She's kind-hearted, humble, pretty, and smart. You got lucky with her."

"I did"

"You don't see many people like her now a days. Most of us are stuck up, with our nose held high in the air only because we were born with privileges that many others didn't. She's not like that at all, I admire her."

"You're right she's nothing like us. The reason why she is who she is, is because she wasn't born with the privileges we had growing up. She knows the meaning of working hard. She's kind-hearted to everybody because she knows many suffer more than we do. She's something else, and maybe that's why I fell for her."

"I don't care about her status. I'm just glad you found someone like her. We all could use a Sakura in our life."

He smiled. Knowing that someone he had started considering as a friend didn't care about Sakura's status was relieving. He loved Sakura, and he hated when others made her feel lesser all because of her status.

"You know I'm glad Mikan found friends like you guys. I would've hated coming here from japan only to see her isolated. So thank you."

"You should thank that leader of us. He became interested in her since the first day they met. Although I do admit she adds spice to the group. We've never seen Anthony so alive when he's around her. Also the girls really do like her. Sakura especially. She just loves being around her. She said that if Mikan smiled more she'll be able to brighten that room, and she'll be able to bring people together. She said that's the type of vibe she gets from her."

"Well your girlfriend isn't wrong. Mikan's smiles used to brighten even the dimmest of rooms. She would make friends everywhere she went. She never stopped talking or laughing. She did bring people together. That girl she was so annoying, everyone wanted to be in her presence. They all wanted to be her friend. She didn't have a single bad bone in her body, not ever. She was a ball of sunshine. And now that Mikan is gone." Misaki whispered

"What happened to her that she's no longer like that?"

"Mikan will tell you guys in due time. For now just be there for her. Like you guys have been. I know she'll tell you guys soon." Misaki said "Anyways we should go to sleep" she yawned.

Syaoran agreed. "Night" he said

"Night" Misaki yawned.


End file.
